


More Like Pet

by EmeraldWriter, Scarpath



Series: As the Sun Falls [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Homebrew Slave AU, M/M, SlaveTale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 76,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/EmeraldWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarpath/pseuds/Scarpath
Summary: Afraid of another war, Risers put collars on Fallen monsters to keep them contained. Fell, one such Fallen, was bought by the Riser Sans to help keep him from being seperated from His brother, who he hadn't seen in over a year before the auction. With the promise of seeing his brother once a month when Sans and Papyrus, who bought Red, Fell decides to give Sans a chance.But things aren't easy for Fallens. Sans learns this first hand as he does his best to keep Fell from being taken away from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, everyone! Scar here. I'm super excited to share this with you guys. Fish, aka EmeraldWriter and I have had a lot of fun writing it. We've completed this book, and are already working on the sequal. I'll be posting a new chapter every day or two until we're caught up, but if you don't want to wait you can read as we write here: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pu3C6ERYeoXLCN_7ygxxgEARRETew4tlz-T9suzIaOM/edit?usp=sharing  
> If the link doesn't work, just copy it and paste it in your browser.
> 
> So a couple notes to help clarify any questions: This world is a fusion of Underfell and Undertale. Underfell monsters from Underfell are known as 'Fallens' while normal tale monsters are known as 'Risers'.
> 
> Without any further ado, enjoy!

Fell grumbled as he was pushed out into a small waiting area. There were a few other Fallens already in the room, waiting for the event to start. No matter what the Risers thought, this was nothing short of slavery. They sealed the magic of Fallens and sold them to do hard work under the pretense of ‘taming’ them or some similar bullshit.

 

Fell was currently in one of the holding facilities, or as he liked to refer to them, pet shops. Risers would come in groups to pick out a Fallen. They’d pay money and walk off with other monsters in chains.

 

And there was nothing the Fallens could do about it. They had been tricked not long before they had made it to the surface, and put on the damned collars willingly as some perverse sign of trust. The collars had more strength than the Fallens had been told.

 

They had thought the collars would only detect killing intent and prevent the use of magic. However, the Risers had never managed to find a way to detect killing intent in a monster. After they had been turned on, the collars had blocked the use of any magic. The Fallens were crippled and sold like cattle, told that the collars would only be removed when the monsters wearing them would no longer hurt any other living creature.

 

It was a load of bullcrap.

 

But, unfortunately, it was no longer in the hands of the Fallens. And while many of the Risers might believe that they were actually doing the right thing by trying to ‘tame’ the Fallens, they knew otherwise.

 

After all, how could they ever trust a race of people who were supposed to be composed of the same things down to a soul level again after such a betrayal? After the Fallen were tricked and imprisoned simply for trying to show that they  _ weren’t _ the very thing they were accused of? No, they’d never be freed. Any who thought otherwise were just as much of fools as the Fallen had been.

 

And here Fell was now, about to be bought with only the hope that his new owner would be one of the fools, instead of the liars. Because surely some misguided good-doer would at least make a better owner than those who had put the shackles on him.

 

\----

 

Sans sighed heavily as he was finally seated. His brother, unfortunately, was a couple of rows away from him. He hadn’t been that lucky to score them a side-by-side seating. 

 

The short skeleton idly watched the rows of seats in the event room get filled up. His eye lights going from a Fallen monster he could easily spot due to the rattles and clinks of metal giving their position away, to another in a similar state. He almost wanted to growl at the audacity of some Risers showcasing fellow monsters in such a way. As if they were  _ toys _ and not living beings. 

 

But he was no knight in shining armour, or a some stupid spandex-wearing hero to save the day. 

 

Then again, he was probably not going to be any different from them, as much as that hurt his own sense of morals, or at least, what was left of it. 

 

They needed to do this in order to prove humans to the humans that monsters, whether Fallen or a Riser, could be trusted. But this was such an unorthodox way of doing it. Nothing more than practically branding another fellow as a pet. 

 

Sans took a deep breath. It was moot point trying to argue with himself when he was already here, and planning to make a purchase himself. 

 

It was Papyrus’ idea. And despite thinking it was going to be a lost cause, he went along with it anyway. 

 

And stars, that had been rough. 

 

He was thankful that at least, Papyrus landed himself a very high-paying and stable job. He couldn’t be prouder at how smart his brother was. And with his quirky, optimistic and energetic attitude, the latter won the hearts of many of his colleagues; landing himself an easy ride. 

 

Sans wasn’t so lucky in that regard. Having to take ‘odd’ jobs at first in order to manage in procuring just enough money to get by. He still does them when necessary and eventually, he gained some connections, landing himself several jobs that filled his bank account with seven digits. It took a long time for him to get to where he was, and now that he was living relatively okay, taking in custody of a Fallen would be manageable. 

 

His house was humble, and relatively clean due to him being absent most of the time for work. He had a guest room that was just waiting to be occupied. He just hoped that the Fallen he managed to get would be okay living with him and his irregular hours. 

 

The lights turned off, startling Sans out of his reverie, and only finding now that the whole room was already filled. 

 

He leaned back on his chair, as if the leather would offer him any comfort in lessening his tension. It didn’t, and he was left to wait for it to start. 

 

\----

 

The announcers started their speeches, bringing each Fallen up and sharing some info about each monster. Stuff like ‘can clean well’ and ‘cooks great’.

 

And then they shoved Red up center stage for his bit. Fell couldn’t hold back a small, enraged growl as they advertised him as weak. As having little good about him. As being a low price and ‘I’m sure his buyer will find some use to him’.

 

They started to move Red back to the line when one of the Risers shoved him harshly, sending him tumbling to the floor.

 

Fell was enraged! He moved forward, ignoring the chains. He strained forward, trying to reach his brother. “You bastards! Leave my brother alone!”

 

His tirade was cut short when a strong shock pulsed through his collar. He grunted, falling to his knees. Whoever was shocking him turned up the power of it, drawing a pained shout from him. He was left there, recovering while they paraded a few more monsters across the stage.

 

He was yanked up harshly when it was his turn. He only just managed to keep his head high, not willing to let all those Risers get the satisfaction of seeing him cry or wilt under the pain.

 

\----

 

Sans jolted at the scene. The words hitting him deep at the utterance on kin. And it struck him of the many families already torn apart by this inane method. 

 

He tried to look for Papyrus in the crowd, and had managed to spot him. The latter also glancing his way, as Papyrus understood what it meant for them. 

 

They nodded to each other in tacit understanding before bringing their attention back on the stage. 

 

Whichever of the brothers Papyrus got, he was going to have the other with him. 

 

Sans gritted his teeth, hand itching on the bid paddle with ‘013’ written on it. 

 

Papyrus on his end had ‘834’; the handle clutched tight, almost breaking it as his eye lights never left the Fallen that was pushed down. He was adamant and determined to save this monster. 

 

\----

 

Once each Fallen had been introduced to the crowd, the bidding began. The prices varied from monster to monster, some high, like for Chillby, and some low. The low tended to be monsters Like Betta, who, even without her magic, was still a force to be reckoned with due to having been a fighter before the collaring. 

 

Soon enough, Fell was forced to watch as his brother went up to the bidding stage. The bets were slow, not many seeming interested. Fell watched the proceedings with the eyes of a hawk. It eventually petered out to just two bidders. 

 

Fell did  _ not _ like the look of the overgrown rat that was fighting another skeleton. He didn’t look too much at the skeleton, only enough to deduce that he would prefer Red end up with him over the lech that was eyeing Red so distastefully.

 

\----

 

Papyrus had to click his tongue in annoyance. He almost wanted to swear too, but managed to hold himself back; appropriately raising his number no matter the price. 

 

He had earned a lot of money, and saved just as much in his account. No matter who his opponent was, he wasn’t going to back down. 

 

“We have $5000 by number 513! Can I get $5500?!” 

 

Or for the love of— _ “$10000!”  _ He bellowed. If he had veins, they’d be protruding with how angry and annoyed he was of his opponent. 

 

“Wow! We have $10000 by number 843! Can I get $10500?! $10500 anyone! Going once! Going twice!” The gavel went down, its noise echoing in the silent room. “Sold! To number 843!”

 

Papyrus mentally huffed in triumph. As if he was going to be outbid by some rat monster. Especially one where he didn’t like the gaze it was giving the small Fallen. 

 

With one of the brothers taken, it left Sans to deal with getting the other one. 

 

He inwardly cheered as he sighed with relief that it went well. Though he almost wanted to laugh when Papyrus practically got annoyed at the constant bidding war with another monster. Heh, his brother was so cool winning like that. 

 

And now, it was going to be his turn. Sans tightened his hold on the handle. His brother trusted and believed in him to succeed. And he wasn’t going to falter as well. 

 

Here goes nothing. 

 

\----

 

Fell couldn’t help the trepidation he felt when the skeleton literally doubled the bid. Why was he so willing to outbid like that?

 

He spent the time until his turn to go up on the stage just observing the monster who had purchased his brother. He noticed a side glance that pointed to another skeleton monster in the room. Were the two of them together or something?

 

Fell’s thoughts were cut short when he was yanked back to the stage. Showtime then.

 

The bids started low and slow. As a one time co-captain of the guard and after his display before, it seemed that few Risers wanted anything to do with him.

 

Then the same rat who had been trying for Red started bidding on Fell.

 

Fell’s soul sunk. It was likely some skeleton fetish. While Red had been lucky enough to avoid the guy, Fell doubted anyone would care enough to outbid the guy.

 

\----

 

Sans gritted his teeth. Now he could see why his brother was getting annoyed. It was the same fucking guy! 

 

Like hell he was going to let the fucker win! 

 

The price kept rising and rising; however, even surpassing the $10000 bidding price. 

 

Sans had to wonder if the guy was holding back earlier. Or maybe because it was the last skeleton monster on stage, and the sick fuck decided to go all out. 

 

It kept going and going, just between Sans and this rat. Reaching at $60000 already. 

 

Sans was going to pop a vein if he could. 

 

For fuck’s sake, this was getting ridiculous. 

 

He shouted out.  _ “$100000!”  _

 

_ There. _ That’ll put a lid on that fucker. 

 

Papyrus almost chuckled himself with how mad Sans sounded. At the very least it did its job of silencing the crowd as he had done before. Especially that disgusting rat. 

 

“Going once! Going twice! Sold! To number 013!” 

 

_ Fucking finally! _ Was what Sans thought, as he slumped on his chair in relief. They got the brothers. They accomplished their goal. 

 

It was a good thing they were both rich enough to afford them, or their hearts will be crying waterfalls and coughing out blood. 

 

\----

 

Fell watched the back and forth between the two monsters with wide sockets. But most of all, he felt so much relief that he hadn’t ended up with the rat. Stars, even if the skeleton who bought him was bad, Fell would give him some patience to start.

 

As he was pulled to another waiting room to wait until the end of the auction, Fell’s mind raced. He hadn’t dared to hope that he wouldn’t be separated from Red again, but was it possible that they’d still get to see each other? The two who had bought them were the same type of monster, and seemed to have collaborated to get the two of them in some fashion or another.

 

Stars only know that is was mere chance that the two of them had ended up at the same auction. It was the first time they had seen each other in the year and a half since the first auctions. They hadn’t been allowed to talk, but...

 

Seeing that Red was alive was a soothing balm to Fell’s soul. After he had heard of a weaker Fallen monster having been killed in an ‘accident’, Fell had worried so much. Worried that all his effort to protect his brother had been wasted by the stupid Risers.

 

But now not only had he seen Red, he might have a chance to actually talk to him again.

 

\----

 

Sans and Papyrus were both ushered to another room as the other monsters that won their own biddings were segregated to their respective rooms.  

 

They were handed folders, documents full about the Fallen they purchased, and was asked to sign many papers; of responsibilities and rights and some similar bullshit. Then, they paid them with cheques of the proper amount before they were seated to wait as the staff get the Fallens for them. 

 

Seated beside each other, Sans glanced at Papyrus who held his hand, silently comforting and reassuring him. 

 

It was a going to be a big responsibility, and they were going to do their best to work it out. And there wasn’t an ounce of regret in their decision today. 

 

While neither condoned the immorality of the act, their own personal goal was to not only help, but also make the family bigger. And with two more skeletons adding to it … well, the brothers just hope that they’ll be able to discuss the accommodations and find some form agreement to settle on. 

 

“I think … we did good bro.” 

 

“... Me too, Sans.” 

 

“... Heh, think they’ll like my puns?” 

 

“Nyeh. Don’t subject them to that kind of thing, brother. They’re absolutely horrid, and you will be hated without a doubt.”

 

“Aw c’mon. ‘S not that bad.”

 

“It’s bad.” Papyrus deadpanned. And that only made Sans chuckle. 

 

\----

 

Fell nearly growled at the Risers that came to take him to his new master. However, even when they started to piss him off, he held himself back. The skeleton monster had literally paid a full hundred thousand dollars to keep him out of the hands of an obvious creep. It was only fair that Fell would not cause enough of a fuss to delay the whole thing.

 

When he saw Red being taken to the same room he was being led to, his soul started to race with an impossible hope.

 

The two monsters were sitting in the room together, even holding hands. Thank the stars, the new owners of both him and his brother were related or in a relationship. Fell didn’t care which, just that it meant he hopefully wouldn’t be separated from Red for another year and a half.

 

Once the controls for the punishment parts of the collars were given over to their new owners and the chains were removed, neither Fell nor Red hesitated to reach to each other. They hugged tightly, emotions high. “Thank the stars you are alright, brother.”

 

“H-heh, I told’ja I’d not let them g-get the best o-of me, b-boss.”

 

\----

 

The sight of them had moved both their souls. Their hands tightening, acknowledging that yes, they made the right decision. It had been lucky; all up to chance, maybe fate, that it was today that the brothers decided to participate in the auction, having never done so in their lives. 

 

Though they couldn’t help inwardly wincing when they were handed the controllers. Such disgusting things. The brothers highly doubted they will ever use it, ever. 

 

And with good news, comes bad news, and both Sans and Papyrus didn’t want to ruin the Fallens’ reunion. 

 

They waited, giving them all the time and space they need. Only stars knew what they had to go through. 

 

It made Papyrus smile warmly in seeing such closeness. He couldn’t help but worry; however, at how they were going to take their current circumstances. 

 

Because as much he didn’t want to tear them apart, Sans and Papyrus lived in different districts now. And with all the papers they’ve signed, there was also a rule about the respective owner of the Fallen having to stay to live with them for at least a whole year. 

 

But it didn’t mean that the Fallen brothers wouldn’t be able to see each other again! With Sans’ and Papyrus’ busy schedules, they could see each other once a month. As such, so would the other two. 

 

The brothers could only hope that they would be okay with this arrangement once they’ve explained it to them. 

 

\----

 

Red’s skull tucked under Fell’s chin as they stood there for as long as they would be allowed. Fell turned to look at their new owners with trepidation. Would they be allowed to stay together? The sad look on his owner’s face didn’t inspire much hope.

 

Fell reluctantly separated from Red so he could turn to his owner. He gave a small, respectful bow. “Thank you for allowing us this moment.”

 

Respect. That would be Fell’s best chance to make this last. He had to suck in his pride so that he might not be pulled away from his brother.

 

\----

 

Sans shook his head, his soul heavy as if he was about to perform judgement on someone, and they had been wronged yet still received a heavy guilty verdict. And by the looks of the Fallen that just bowed, considering what he also read on the other’s profile, of which he wasn’t sure to trust, that must’ve taken a lot of pride to swallow. Both he and Papyrus stood. It wasn’t going to get any easier.

 

“If we could, we can let ya guys spent all the time ya want together. But there are rules that we had to follow when he had to sign some bullshit papers.”

 

“Language brother.” But there was no heat or actual weight of admonishment in Papyrus’ words. 

 

Sans sighed, and begun to explain what was entailed: 

 

“See, the thing is, Paps and I live in different areas. And with our jobs, we only get to see each other once a month. Another thing too, is that the Fallen we purchased has to stay with their owner for at least a full year before separation can be possible.”

 

Papyrus piped in. “B-But you’ll still be able to see each other at least once a month. And in the meantime, we can also plan to get you guys proper stable jobs and a home for yourselves before the one year limit is up.”

 

Sans nodded in agreement. “We’ll be able to help ya out with all the financial stuff too, so ya don’t need to worry ‘bout that.” 

 

Both skeletons felt bad for doing this to the brothers. But there wasn’t much they could do about it. 

 

“Are ya guys okay with the arrangements? We’ll also listen if ya have any requests. We’ll try to see to them.” Then Sans couldn’t help himself from sighing again as he muttered, “If we knew they had such a rule, either Paps or I would’ve just bought you both.” 

 

They never planned on separating the Fallen brothers. They wanted to befriend them and treat them as family. But with such circumstances, the feat may not even be possible anymore. 

 

Regardless, it was just wishful thinking on their part. Sans and Papyrus both plan to help however they can, no matter the outcome. 

 

\----

 

Red and Fell shared a look before turning to their masters. Fell spoke quietly, a grateful undertone to his voice. “This is the first time my brother and I have seen each other in a year and a half. Seeing each other once a month is more than we could have hoped for.”

 

Stars. If his owner was telling the truth... He’d finally be able to know that his brother was safe, and even get to see him every month.

 

\----

 

Papyrus and Sans was relieved to hear it. 

 

“Is there anything else you’d want then? What are your rules?” Papyrus outstretched his hand to the tall Fallen with a cheerful smile. “I’m Papyrus. And this is my brother, Sans.” 

 

Sans grinned. “Sup.”

 

\----

 

Fell’s gaze hardened slightly at the mention of rules. He took Papyrus’ hand firmly. “If you are willing to accept rules, then I ask that you not have my brother do any hard labor.”

 

Red looked down, ashamed that it needed mentioned. “M-my body d-doesn’t have a p-proper magic-flow. I-I’ve got low HP b-because of it.”

 

\----

 

Papyrus’ smile didn’t falter. Instead, it turned brighter. “No worries! Sans and I weren’t even planning on making you guys work. We thought of just helping you guys live a life of your own.”

 

“But not to say we think ourselves as a good samaritans either. We don’t like the system, but there isn’t much more we can do than this.” Sans wilted a little, before straightening again and moved to hand over both the Fallens’ folders. 

 

“Believe this belongs to ya. We only glanced at it, but we doubted that whatever’s in there could even be true.” 

 

\----

 

Fell hummed at the brother’s words. “Just providing us with a good home and the ability to see each other again is enough.”

 

Fell took his folder, shuffling through the papers. He snorted at some of the things listed there. “Six LV? You’d think they wouldn’t lie about something that can be found with a simple CHECK. I’m no pansy, I ran the royal guard!”

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled. “Yeah, thought it was ridiculous.” Then, he step forward, “Do ya guys want to eat somewhere? Don’t have to separate now after all. Could just spend the day getting to know each other for real?” 

 

Papyrus beamed at the idea. “That’s an excellent idea brother! We are on our day off. Nyehehe.” 

 

“Heh, thanks bro.” 

 

“Just as long as it’s not Grillby’s again.”

 

“Aww, but Paps—”

 

“That’s where we  _ always _ go Sans! We need to treat our friends to something much better and special!”

 

Sans scratched the back of his head. “Well, ya do make a point. Guess I can’t argue with that.” He looked back to the Fallen brothers. “Guys have any cravings? We could go to some restaurant that serves it.” 

 

\----

 

Fell was slightly surprised when Red spoke up instead of leaving the choice to him. “C-could we g-go somewhere w-with lasagna?”

 

Fell gave Red a fond smile, placing a hand on his shoulder. He could never be sure if it was Red’s favorite dish, or if he only requested it because it was Fell’s. He hoped it was the former, since before they were collared they had eaten enough to make anyone sick of it were it not their favorite dish.

 

\----

 

Papyrus smiled brightly. “That is not a problem. In fact, I know the perfect place!” 

 

Sans smiled knowingly. “Heh, is it one of your restaurant branches bro.” 

 

“Nyeh! Correct. However, we’ll be going to the more high-end one. Only the best for our friends!” 

 

Sans whistled. “Hope ya guys ain’t afraid of heights. ‘Cuz it looks like we’ll be dinin’ in the glass tower in the city’s more busier areas. A really pretentious one in my opinion. All the rich and branded shit are there. Ah, not yours Paps.” 

 

Papyrus shook his head. “No offense taken brother. For I, too, believe that as well! If it weren’t for the fact that it helps living an easier life, I would prefer the more homely decor restaurants I run in the quieter and less populated areas.”

 

“Heh. Okay.” Sans looked at the Fallens with a lazy grin. “Ya guys also okay with teleportin’ too?” 

 

\----

 

Red’s eyes lit up, excited. “You can port too?”

 

Fell chuckled at his brother. “Teleporting is fine.”

 

\----

 

Sans brightened at the fellow porter. “Yup. Helps get myself outta trouble.” 

 

Papyrus huffed. “Mostly from doing chores before we surfaced. Stars knows what you’ve been up to with your teleports.” 

 

The short skeleton couldn’t stop himself from sniggering. “Heh, guilty.” Then, he grabbed his brother’s hand and outstretched his free one to Fell. “Alrighty, one teleportin’ comin’ up.” 

 

They ported in a jif in front of the restaurant, right on the fiftieth floor. With Papyrus as the owner, naturally, they had an exclusive V.I.P. Room at the balcony section. 

 

Undisturbed by any other monsters, the four of them relaxed and chatted whilst enjoying the view of the city. With their lasagnas and burger, and even getting desserts, Papyrus and Sans talked to the Fallen brothers about how their districts are like, and of mundane topics for conversation pieces. 

 

“I live within the heart of the city since with the business thriving, I would need to keep a good eye on the latest and change trends here and there. It’s quite interesting what you see people wear and do.” 

 

Sans guffawed, actually shedding a tear. “I think I made an album for shits and giggles of all the photos ya sent me. The fashion sense on that one guy with a poodle.”

 

Papyrus stifled a laugh and a groan. “Don’t remind me! I actually almost chucked my pasta at him just so it’ll stain and never see the light of the day again.” 

 

Hearing it again, a chuckle escape him. “Hehe, ya get all the fun. My area is quiet. Not much excitement really.” 

 

The comment made Papyrus raise a brow and scoffed. “I find ambulances and police sirens and gunshots hardly boring brother. You live at the wall of the city with the bad crowd.” He frowned when he remembered how he almost got mugged when he was just walking to visit Sans. Papyrus wasn’t insane to actually bring his car to such a place. 

 

Sans shrugged. “I mean, when ya get used to it, it’s practically nothin’. Plus, it’s cheaper than your estate, and I hardly stay ‘cuz of work.” 

 

Then he looked to Fell. “Don’t worry, it’s not as bad as Paps making it sound. My house is pretty decent. And it’s not too far off from the city that ya need call it the slums. The neighborhood  _ is _ quiet.” He stressed, before adding. “Only  _ sometimes _ will there be sirens and a loud ruckus. But that’s like, once every two weeks. Not too bad considerin’.” 

 

“Oh, right, I’m an owner of a flower shop, and co-owners of other stores like groceries, a couple of fashion brands, and the like.” 

 

Papyrus wanted to sigh, but held back. No matter what he did, he could never get his brother to quit taking on so many jobs. And with the fact that they only got to see each other once a month … His worrying never ceased. His brother still kept so many things hidden even today. 

 

Inwardly, Papyrus hoped that, with the company now, Sans would be able to actually live a healthier life. Stars knew the …  _ activities _ his brother was really up to as Sans never told him anything. Still keeping him out even now.

 

Nevertheless, they all continued to converse in various topics until they finished eating, and with the hours left, the brothers took the Fallen for a little sightseeing. Papyrus led and talked more since it was near his area, whilst Sans only made comments here and there. 

 

And as the night came, the respective pairs, Papyrus and Red, and Sans and Fell, bid their farewells and headed home. 

 

Sans took Fell’s hand to port them back to his place, landing in the living room. He grinned as he turned to look at the tall skeleton. “Home sweet home?”

 

\----

 

The Fallen brothers were both quiet during dinner, savoring their food and observing their owners.

 

Fell couldn’t help the almost painful nostalgia he got watching them interact. It was similar to how he had been, once, with his own brother. Now all he could do was continually reach over to Red, touching him as if to confirm that yes, this really was real.

 

When they had to leave, the brothers gave each other a good, long hug before reluctantly parting. They couldn’t know if they truly would see each other again at the end of the month, not yet. It could very well be some pretty lie to keep them complacent. 

 

But when they turned to their owners, each swore silently to themself that they’d hold hope.

 

When he was teleported to his new home, Fell tried to look around. Tried to be interested. However, all he could think of was the feel of his fragile brother in his arms. Of how it almost felt like he’d betrayed him by parting so easy, leaving his brother in the trust of a Riser.

 

He stared at the floor, feeling so, so small.

 

\----

 

Receiving silence, Sans’ mood became somber. He almost wanted to sigh, but of course, he knew that Risers like him couldn’t be trusted so easily. 

 

Still, he had to try. 

 

With Fell’s hand still in his own, he moved in front of the skeleton. “Hey, it’s okay. You’ll really see your bro again. And Paps will really take good care of him.” 

 

But these were just mere words after all, so Sans dared to step it up. He took a breath, bracing himself for the heavy words he was going to say. He determinedly looked at Fell in the eyes, tightening his hold on the hand. “I promise you that you guys  _ will _ see each other at least once a month. He’s actually really lucky to end up with my bro. It’s a friendlier and better area than mine.” 

 

A promise. He was going to keep this promise. 

 

Because seeing the Fallen brothers together, both Papyrus and him didn’t miss how the two tried to reassure each other with gazes and touch. If he had been in their situation, he would probably go ballistic at the separation after being apart for so long. 

 

He wouldn’t do that to them. Sans didn’t have the heart to lie about that. 

 

He let go of Fell’s hand, not wanting to push anymore. It was still just words and actions spoke louder. 

 

“When we go shopping for your stuff, we’ll get ya a phone. My bro would do the same with Red, and ya guys can exchange numbers.” Then Sans, remembering the device in his pocket, took it out to give it to Fell. 

 

“Almost forgot, here. I want nothin’ to do with it.” And because he couldn’t help himself. “ _ Shocker _ . I know. Hehe … Sorry, that wasn’t funny.” 

 

\----

 

Fell chastised himself when Sans started reassuring him. He’d told himself he’d try to trust this skeleton. 

 

And you don’t show trust by acting like a kicked puppy. At least, not in this situation.

 

Then Sans handed over the torture remote.

 

Fell looked at the offered device with wide eyes. He glanced up to Sans’ face, and was met with an earnest expression.

 

Fell carefully moved to take it, as if expecting Sans to pull it back. The moment it was in his hand, however, he dropped it like a hot coal.

 

It seemed he’d just learned another feature of the blasted collars; if the Fallen touched the controller to his collar, apparently it shocked them. Hard.

 

Fell let out a choked cry, sinking to one knee as wave after wave of hot pain arked through his body.

 

\----

 

Sans’ widened, the panic and worry setting in deep. What the fuck? 

 

What the actual  _ fuck?! _

 

His voice shook as knelt over. The litany of ‘Oh stars’s, ‘Oh fuck’s, and ‘I didn’t know’s spilled out of his mouth in a hurried and terrified manner. 

 

Then, he immediately stood, hastily calling his brother. 

 

The dialing tone felt like forever, and when Papyrus answered not even a ‘Hello’ was completed before Sans shouted:  _ “Don’t give Red the controller! It shocks them!” _

 

Papyrus jolted in his spot, and retreated his hand with the controller. He was just about to offer it to Red, but hearing Sans’ distress. 

 

“Breathe. Brother. Just breathe.” 

 

Sans didn’t realize he was gasping for air until he was following his brother’s instructions. His hand was already clutching his chest. 

 

“R-Right. I’m okay.” The short skeleton breathed out. “You didn—” 

 

“No, Sans. I haven’t given Red the controller. I’ll be sure to tell him why. How’s Fell handling it?” 

 

The short skeleton looked the Fallen still sunk to one knee. “Uh.” 

 

“You should try healing him brother.” 

 

“O-Okay.”

 

“I’ll have my phone ready for your report.” 

 

Sans gulped, and he spoke softly. “Okay.” He hung up, placing the phone back to his pocket and went crouch down in front of Fell again. Shaky hands lifted up, hovering unsurely. 

 

“I-I’m going to heal you Fell … o-okay?” Tears pricked his sockets from the panic lingering and the fact that  _ he _ caused the pain. 

 

\----

 

Fell almost would have been amused at Sans’ panic... if it wasn’t for the amount of pain he was in. At least it assured him that Sans had in fact not meant to shock him.

 

The shocks didn’t fade to anything lower than just worse than annoying, even as Sans called Papyrus. Fell couldn’t help the gratitude he felt knowing Red wouldn’t face the same problem.

 

When Sans reached out to him, however, Fell panicked slightly. He had checked his owner and seen the lone HP. That knowledge led Fell to lean back, falling over in his haste. “Don’t touch! It’s still shocking.”

 

Fell’s collar was one of the strongest, due to his high HP and DEF. If Sans were to touch him, even the second-hand shocks could dust him.

 

\----

 

Sans heeded the warning and pulled his hands back, but stars, this was  _ crushing _ him. 

 

Wait, it was  _ still _ shocking Fell?

 

The short skeleton directed his attention to the controller. The black device with its glowing red blinking, and stupid dial. 

 

Sans determinedly reached over to pick it up, and carefully looked it over before pressing a blue button on the side. That  _ must _ be the off button. 

 

_ Stars, please let this be it.  _

 

\----

 

Fell let out a soft sigh of relief when the shocks finally stopped. “It stopped.”

 

He sat up carefully, bones sore. A new set of burn marks dotted the bones on his neck, and a couple even branching out to his face and ribs. The first shocks had been near to the highest setting.

 

\----

 

Sans sniffled even as he sighed in relief. “Thanks stars.” 

 

He held onto the controller, not knowing what to do. Maybe, there was some instructions they left? They, surprisingly, weren’t informed much on the controls. Just outright given the ownership for it. 

 

Gently, he laid it down by his side. Even though he wasn’t the one shocked, it felt like he was anyway. 

 

Then, Sans gently took one of Fell’s hand, and whispered that he was going to heal him before he started pouring magic in. He wanted to call Papyrus with his free one, but the experience rattled his nerves too much. He’ll do it in a bit. 

 

Instead, he used it to wipe away the tears he shed. 

 

\----

 

Fell closed his eyes, letting the healing magic wash over him. He wasn’t sure which of their hands was shaking more.

 

The burns from the day slowly healed, leaving only discolored patches of bone and old scars.

 

When Fell reopened his eyes, he caught sight of Sans wiping away tears. He softened slightly at the sight. “I am alright. Thank you for healing me.”

 

\----

 

Sans looked to Fell, but he couldn’t bring himself to smile or joke about it. He just quietly nodded before lowering his head again. 

 

Wouldn’t have happened if he paid more attention. If he just read everything. 

 

There was no point in beating himself up over something that already happened, and yet, regardless, the fact that he caused it to happen was cemented in his head. 

 

_ Okay … Couldn’t give the controller back. Is there a distance also required for it?  _

 

Now he was cautious. He really needed to look at that manual paper, wherever it was now. Maybe he slipped it in the documents? He’ll have to check later. 

 

\----

 

“It is not your fault. They hide a lot of information, even from owners.” Fell said quietly.

 

For some reason, seeing Sans upset tugged at something in Fell. Perhaps it was because Sans had been his nicest owner by far. Perhaps because Sans trusted him right away, unlike anyone but Red.

 

Regardless, Fell didn’t like seeing the smaller skeleton upset.

 

\----

 

“... Okay.” Sans took a deep breath to compose himself. Fell’s word help a bit with his conscious. 

 

When he did a check over with the other health points, seeing that it was full, only then did Sans pulled out his phone … and texted his brother. 

 

His voice was too croaky and dry from crying. He’ll practically sound like the wind. So he opted for text. 

 

And his brother, knowing him well, texted back immediately. And also took a picture of the instructions for him. 

 

Good to know he didn’t have to search for it. He inquired about Red, and his tension seemed to have left him when the latter was okay too. 

 

“Paps didn’t get to hand over the remote. Red’s fine.” He thought it’d be good to let Fell know. And briefly, he texted Papyrus on the letting the brothers have phones for themselves. 

 

His brother was on board with the idea, and will tell Red about it. 

 

“Ah, right. I should show ya to your room. It’s right beside mine actually.” He hesitantly took the remote. Thinking of just putting it in his room, somewhere it can never be touched. 

 

He wobbled a bit when he got up, but almost immediately straightened. He used the back of his arm to get whatever residue was left in his crying to look decent. 

 

\----

 

Fell relaxed slightly when he heard that Red was okay. He followed Sans quietly. The room was decently sized, with a simple layout. Bed, dresser, and desk. All in neutral colors.

 

“It will do nicely.” Fell kept his voice low, mostly speaking for Sans’ sake. He’d become even more quiet than he had once been over the past year and half. He’d been well trained, in that aspect.

 

\----

 

Sans laughed a little in hearing the comment. “For now at least yeah? When we go shopping tomorrow, I’m sure ya could spruce this room up to your liking. Change the colour of the walls, even the furniture.” 

 

He turned to Fell with a small smile. “Whatever ya need, we’ll get a lot of it tomorrow.” 

 

The short skeleton walked to leave Fell be, “I’ll just be right over next door. Holler if ya need anythin’.” 

 

And just before he opened the door to his room. Sans remembered. “By the way, I have work to do in after we do our shoppin’. Just lettin’ ya know!” Then, he went inside. 

 

Despite it being his own home, his room was identical to Fell’s sans the neat covers on the bed. Rather unlived, except for the desk being used enough to have binders of documents stacked on them. Reminding him of more work to be done later. He groaned tiredly at the sight, before simply heading off to bed. Not even bothering to turn on the lights when he came inside. 

 

He used his magic to put the controller somewhere, deciding that he’ll hide it in a better place when he woke up tomorrow. 

 

His body landed on the squeaky mattress with an ‘oof’. Having his head resting on the only pillow he had, sleep took him with little trouble. But if Fell really needed anything, Sans was a light sleeper anyway. He’d just teleport. 

 

\----

 

Fell went to the bed fairly quickly after Sans left. He was exhausted, the latest shock having just been the icing on the cake of a very long week. Since he’d been returned for ‘bad behavior’, he’d had to go through the agonizing training. Training being a light word for it. 

 

Torture was much better.

 

Truly, the times he hated his LV the most were when he was under the non-existent mercy of the Risers who’d put the collars on him. They knew he could take more than other monsters, and he was beaten and shocked as their little punching bag while he was in the auction centers.

 

Of course, they had all sorts of excuses for it. But that didn’t change that they were torturing him for their own amusement. 

 

Risers claimed that monster souls were made of happy things, but something with a good soul like that... Well, they wouldn’t laugh when they finally managed to coax a scream from him.

 

Fell drifted to sleep, chased by memories of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came by much too quickly for Sans’ liking. But his tweeting alarm woke him up from slumber’s embrace. 

 

Ugh. It was only four in the morning. But he knew he needed to get up to do some of his work done. 

 

He rolled off the bed, his feet hitting the floor, and used that as leverage to stand up. Then, he teleported to the kitchen with much need for some hot coffee. 

 

After getting that, he ported again to his room, setting it aside on the table, before he went about to put some of the stack on the ground by his seat, and tackled the ones he currently could. 

 

Adorning his circular glasses, he taped the handles to the sides of his skull and began to work when he opened the first binder. Papers, a calculator and pen at hand, along with his brain and coffee, he had all the essentials he needed to work. 

 

It’ll be a couple of hours away anyway before they would head to the mall. And stars knew that Fell needed the rest. 

 

And without further ado, Sans got to work; filling the room with the sounds of writing, the tapping of calculator, the rustling of sheets, and the sips of his drink from time to time. 

 

\----

 

Fell woke up with a small gasp. His soul pounded, chased by nightmares. He sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings.

 

Right.

 

He had a new home again, and this one seemed so far to be a good one.

 

Figuring it would be useless to try and get more sleep, Fell got out of bed quietly. A clock on the wall told him it was five in the morning.

 

He padded down the hall to see if Sans was up yet. He peaked his head quietly into the room, met with the sight of Sans buried in paperwork. 

 

\----

 

He looked up to see that an hour had passed, and a sigh left his mouth. Dropping his pen and putting the calculator away, Sans leaned back and raised his arms to stretch it. He groaned at the cracking noises, exhaling another sigh before he tilted his head back. 

 

He spotted Fell, upside down, by the door. “Oh, hey, you’re up early.” 

 

He sat back up and reordered his the files and papers to look more organized. He even had sticky notes on the side as a reminder to do later. 

 

“Do ya usually wake up at this time?”

 

\----

 

“On occasion.” Fell looked around at the room. It seemed that Sans was a fairly simple person.

 

For someone who was able to blow off a hundred thousand dollars in one night, his room was quite plain.

 

\----

 

Sans saw Fell look around his room as he moved to get up. He didn’t comment on it since the latter didn’t have anything to say about it. He wasn’t one for buying stuff for himself; always spent it on his brother instead … Not that he could do that anymore since Papyrus didn’t need it. 

 

… Really pains his love to spoil. Ugh. It sucked being the doting older brother he was. 

 

“Well, since you’re up, we can get go ahead and get breakfast then. Whatcha up for, buddy?” 

 

He took his mug as he walked to Fell. There was still some left, but he’d long since lost his appetite to finish it. 

 

Sans wasn’t one to really eat much anyway. Despite his brother nagging him to do so on a monthly basis. Wasn’t good for his magic and health and all that jazz, but at least on normal occasions, he’ll eat once a day; usually dinner or lunch if he wasn’t exhausted by then. Because he’d usually be flooded in dealing with work that Sans …forgets. Sometimes he doesn’t even get to eat anything at all. And a cup of coffee should be enough to drive him for the day. 

 

But since he was going to be getting stuff for Fell, he had until afternoon before he ports to his workplaces—the calm before the storm he supposed. 

 

\----

 

Fell considered the question. Since he didn’t know Sans all that well yet, he decided to go for the neutral option. “I am not picky.”

 

It wasn’t a lie, he’d lost any sort of picky habits he might have once had when he ended up with an owner who loved to find just what foods he disliked and feed him only that. Not to mention the other one who had only fed him scraps.

 

\----

 

Hearing that casual answer, Sans inwardly wanted to probe more. But when he stopped in front of Fell, simply looking at the Fallen, he thought otherwise. 

 

Baby steps. 

 

They just met after all. The level of trust that they have were already good for a start. 

 

So Sans showed a nonchalant smile. “Well, since you’re givin’ me a lot of room to work with, I’ll whip up a hearty breakfast for ya. The ‘Bac’ns and Eggies’ pizzazz.” He walked out of the room as he inquired, moving to head downstairs. “Do ya want coffee? Tea? Maybe milk?” 

 

His steps were deliberately slow, completely at ease and in no rush. He also noted that he left the remote in his room and was planning to tell Fell that too, when he suddenly lost the strength in one leg. 

 

It caused Sans to bend wobbly at the next step, and tipped forward. It caught him off guard that he didn’t even let out a noise as he let go of the mug, and his eye lights shrunk until he instinctively shut them tight to brace himself for the impending crash he was going to feel. 

 

His leg just had to be lazy on him, again. This was why Sans hated mornings, and the one time he actually cared and was relaxed enough to use the goddamn stairs. 

 

The short skeleton didn’t have enough time to teleport himself out of this one. 

 

\----

 

Fell was only a step behind Sans, so when Sans started to fall on the steps he was able to act. His hand darted forward, grabbing the back of Sans’ shirt. He pulled Sans back up to his feet with a grimace. “I’d not recommend taking any trips downstairs with that HP.”

 

\----

 

The coffee mug smashed into unsalvageable pieces, spilling the remainder of the drink on the wooden staircase. It was only a blessing that it wasn’t carpet; that’d be a bitch to clean up. 

 

Sans sweat dropped, the pull and stabilization of his person had him nervously laugh. “Heh. Guess ya could say that I  _ fell  _ for ya quite fast.” A pun will always save the day. Besides, it’s not the first time he fell down. And the skeleton had always managed to survive; the drop was usually near the end of the staircase. 

 

He didn’t look back. Though Sans mourned at his deceased mug. He didn’t really like that mug—he hated it actually—but it was still his go-to mug for ironic purposes. 

 

… Welp, time to buy another one. Or maybe it was a sign to stop drinking coffee … Nah.

 

\----

 

Fell tsked, looking to the mess on the stairs. He looked to Sans. Noticed that Sans wasn’t even wearing shoes.

 

He picked Sans up easily, resting him on his hip. “Let’s see if we can get down the stairs without any more mishaps, hmm?”

 

\----

 

Sans might as well have face-planted on the floor with how flat his pun flirting was received. He almost heaved a sigh. Why does no one else appreciated the arts of a pun  _ with _ a flirt—pun flirt. One day … Sans will find … Ah, nevermind. He already knew that no one really cared for his puns. Just did it to annoy or get some reaction if anything. 

 

But at least Fell was oh-so-generous enough to be his mode of transport, allowing him to save energy, Sans wasn’t going to decline. 

 

“That’s a good idea.” He said with a grin, but the smile didn’t really reached his eyes. 

 

And it didn’t take long for them to reach the bottom of the staircase with no more incident. Not only that, but Fell also walked them to the kitchen. Really. This monster was a saint. 

 

“Thanks buddy.” 

 

\----

 

Fell huffed, taking the positive reaction in stride. He started rummaging through the kitchen, not bothering to put Sans down. Once he felt he had a good enough grasp of where everything was, he pulled out a frying pan and started the bacon. He gathered the eggs, cheese, and sausage together in a bowl as he waited for the bacon to finish.

 

He’d forgotten just how much he loved cooking. It had been far too long since he was even allowed into a kitchen.

 

\----

 

Sans blinked and blinked again. He watched the other in silence. His brain suddenly stopped working, and confusion was coming to the forefront. Plus, he was still being carried around; not that he minded but—

 

Huh? Wasn’t he supposed to—wha? 

 

But just as he was going to open his mouth to question, to try and take over because he wanted Fell to feel more welcomed, he saw the happy glint in the other’s eye lights and immediately lost his voice and swallowed his words. 

 

He couldn’t help himself from staring, and Sans simply let Fell do what he wanted if it made him so happy. His heart felt like it skipped a beat, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about how cute the latter was. 

 

\----

 

When the food was finished cooking, Fell put everything on the table and set Sans down. He served Sans a larger portion out of habit. 

 

He waited for Sans to try it expectantly. Hopefully his cooking was still good.

 

\----

 

Sans stared at the dish before him, speechless. Was this still the same bacon and eggs? It looked a fucking restaurant cuisine. Plated with such elegance that for the first time, Sans really understood Papyrus’ jargon about proper dish presentation. 

 

Just from looking alone, Sans felt like his eyes were already full. 

 

But feeling anticipating eyes on his person, the skeleton decided he should probably try it before it got cold. 

 

He picked up his spoon and fork, and took a bite. And—Oh. My. Stars.  

 

Sans died. Or maybe he orgasmed. It was hard to tell with how good it tasted. It was almost dumbfounding. In fact, he left like he really didn’t know the taste of bacon and eggs until now. 

 

His eye lights dilated, hazy with delight. Sans breathlessly praised Fell, awestruck at how the bacon was crisp and just the right salinity that harmonized with the fluffy and soft texture of the simple yet complex flavouring of scrambled eggs. “This is really good, Fell! Holy shit!” He was grinning ear to ear before losing all restraints and dug into the meal with fervour. 

 

Each bite had Sans sighing in bliss; completely taken it with the food. “Stars. You should cook more. Like forever.” 

 

\----   
  


Fell chuckled, swelling slightly with pride. He took a bite of his own food, sighing slightly in frustration. “Could be better. I only learned how to cook for the healing properties. I can only do so much with my magic blocked up like it is.”

 

He’d worked for hundreds of hours before he became a guard, honing his skills despite not having any teacher. The Fallens didn’t even know that the Risers existed, much less the way through the maze that connected the two parts of the Underground. Without any of the softer monsters, healing was a rare thing among the Fallens.

 

Fell had made a small fortune selling his food. However, all of his savings had been stolen right alongside his magic. Just as the Risers who had collared him had wanted.

 

\----

 

Hearing that Fell could do better made Sans want to answer that if he did, then Sans would really die. But after the next words, his paused for a moment; his soul left like a balloon that deflated. 

 

That’s right. He was a Riser and they did this to them. Took everything away from them just to show humans that they could be ‘trusted’. But … No. Sans couldn’t argue that it didn’t work. 

 

Because in a sense. It did. The … Risers like him, managed to integrate themselves with the humans; however, it was at the cost of losing sight of the original goal. Because now, Fallens were treated like this. 

 

Sans tightened his grip on his utensils, eating just a little slower. He glanced at the collar and so badly did he wanted to say that he could do something about it. But not yet. 

 

He didn’t want to give false hope, though he was determined to remove it. After all, he hadn’t been working on trying to find a way for the last couple of months for nothing. A lot of sacrifices and connections were made just so he could have the proper equipments even. In fact, he managed to get a hold of someone to get a collar from so that he could experiment on it. 

 

Sans made a mental note that it was going to be tonight. His soul shuddered involuntarily; twisting as the dread started to creep up at the … price he needed to pay. 

 

He hastily pushed it down, not wanting to be reminded anymore. 

 

The skeleton chuckled, trying to get back to the good atmosphere. “Honestly, if it was any better, I need ya to marry me stat. Or at least, let me take pictures and make a shrine for ya.”

 

\----

 

Fell blushed slightly.  He wasn’t much used to compliments. “I’m glad you like it.”

 

He fidgeted slightly as he ate. Didn’t make eye-contact. It was one thing to have bad pun pick-up lines, but...

 

A genuine compliment!

 

\----

 

Sans saw that Fell didn’t look at him anymore and he wondered if he had said something wrong. Was it too much? He really genuinely liked the meal, and only said his honest opinion on it. 

 

Oh, of course! Considering that Fell was restricted the whole time, he must’ve needed more assurance of his culinary capabilities. 

 

“It’s really delicious, Fell! I swear that I’ll die and go to heaven if ya get better.” Sans smiled brightly, with confidence he picked up somewhere. 

 

He was about to go for another bite when he realized that he finished it all! What the fuck?! When did that happen? 

 

Sans was sure that he still had some left. He blanked out for a bit as he blinked at the plate incredulously. 

 

“Oh.” It was a first for Sans to actually ask for seconds. Unfortunately, he didn’t have the stomach for it being that it was breakfast, and he wasn’t one to eat much from the start. But if he had the appetite, Sans knew that he surely would have. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s blush grew, and he looked up to see Sans’ stare at his empty plate. At the “Oh.” he let out a small chuckle. He tried to control his blush as he ate.

 

It was only maybe a shade lighter by the time he finished.

 

Fell worried his gloves slightly as he tried to get up the nerve to ask Sans something. He knew it would probably get a good reception, but...

 

He’d been denied so many things with a shock for having spoken up.

 

“I-if you’d allow it, I would be glad to cook more for you.”

 

\---- 

 

Sans’ head shot up. His large eye lights looking straight at Fell as he gulped. He didn’t hear wrong right? 

 

“Holy shit. Just marry me right now.” And he added, just in case it was too much and Fell didn’t appreciate it. “O-Of course! That’d be awesome!” 

 

He coughed, calming himself as he got a little excited there; his cheeks tinted blue. “I mean, yeah, that’d be fine. Gotta be fuckin’ retarded if I said no to that.” 

 

\----

 

Fell’s face was quite red, his blush balanced with a happy smile.

 

He was finally going to be able to do his passion! Sure, he didn’t have enough access to his magic to make true healing food, but now he’d finally be able to at least cook.

 

He gave a small, respectful bow. “Thank you.”

 

\----

 

Sans scratched the back of his head at the gesture. “C’mon buddy, no need for that. ‘Sides, should be me sayin’ that since you’re gonna be doin’ all the work for it.” 

 

The short skeleton got up with his plate and headed to the sink. “Since ya cooked, I’ll wash the dishes. Ah,” Sans turned his head. “But don’t tell my bro okay? Gotta keep the lazy slob reputation.” He winked playfully with a grin before he turned back. 

 

“Ya can go ahead and get ready, I’ll clean up for both of us here. Then we can leave to shop for your things.” 

 

\----

 

Fell went to the stairs only to see the shattered mug. He spent a few moments searching, able to find cleaning supplies fairly quickly.

 

It didn’t even occur to him that Sans probably didn’t want him to clean when he’d just been told to get ready. He carried the trash to the kitchen to throw away.

 

\----

 

“Oh! Thanks, buddy. Actually forgot about it.” Sans chuckled from his spot in front of the sink. The sound of the water pouring down in a gush, as his forearm had suds on them. 

 

Been a while since he felt so lively and … dare he say, energetic. 

 

The short skeleton unconsciously hummed out a peppy tune to relate to his mood as he went about his chore. 

 

\----

 

Despite Sans’ instance on doing the dishes, Fell started to get antsy. He didn’t really have anything to do to get ready, since he had nothing but what he was wearing.

 

He grabbed a dish towel, drying and putting away the dishes that Sans was cleaning.

 

\----

 

Sans was a little startled that Fell started helping him out, only to realize a second later why. 

 

He groaned and moved back to smack his head on the edge of the sink; uncaring of the water and suds sliding down his forearms to his elbows. 

 

“I’m a dumbass. Sorry ‘bout that Fell.” Sans lifted his head, a soft red mark blemishing his forehead as he gave the latter a wry smile. 

 

The tall skeleton didn’t have his own wardrobe, so how the fuck was he going to get ready?! Good going Sans. Award for best numbskull right here. 

 

“Let’s do this quick then. So ya can get your stuff. Oh, and just in case ya forgot, ya don’t need to worry ‘bout the price. Ya want it, we get it. That’s that.” 

 

\----

 

That was another thing that bewildered Fell. He was just a slave by a prettier name. Sans really shouldn’t be so worried so much about him.

 

Fell gave a small huff, going back to the dishes. No point in bringing it up. Sans would get it eventually, and then everything would go back to normal.

 

Cleaning, manual labor, being a punchbag. That was Fell’s life now. Either Sans would realize, or the Risers who put the collar on him would find some shady excuse to pull Fell back before Sans could get the collar removed by law in a year.

 

At least he could enjoy it while it lasted. He just couldn’t get his hopes up.

 

\----

 

The response he got worried Sans deeply and berated himself inwardly for unintentionally hurting Fell. 

 

He needed to remind himself that Fell’s life wasn’t peachy since he was collared. And work hard to make sure that the tall skeleton would live an easier life now. Granted, not a free life yet, but Sans was working on that too. 

 

They finished up, and Sans ported in and out of the kitchen in a minute with changed clothes; not much different than what he wore yesterday than the shirt being dark blue with stars printed on the bottom side. His phone and wallet were in his pockets. 

 

He put out his hand to Fell, with a small smile. He was going to make it up to him. “Ready to go on a shopping spree, buddy?” 

 

\----

 

“Do you have the remote?”

 

Just because Fell didn’t think it would last didn’t mean he was going to encourage it to change sooner rather than later. If an official saw him out and about with no owner, he would be taken back. And without the remote, Sans wouldn’t be able to prove that he was Fell’s owner.

 

Just one of the bullshit ways the Risers who started this whole mess made sure that Fallens would never be free.

 

\----

 

Sans blinked in surprise. But seeing the serious look on Fell, the short skeleton quickly went to get it. 

 

Now, with the remote in the inner pocket of his hoodie, Sans felt like he carried a heavy weight on him suddenly. 

 

He didn’t let it show on his face, as he held out his hand to Fell once more. “I got it.” He said, almost inaudible as he calmed his strung-up nerves at the reminder of their situation. 

 

Time and time again, Sans wanted nothing more than to ignore it. But of course, it was never simple. 

 

\----

 

Fell sighed, bracing himself. “If an official asks to see it, show it to them, but don’t let them take it. They’ll probably make you use it to prove that you are actually my owner. For some reason, they like to pull me back more than almost any other monster. I have been taken back to the facility as soon as five days after being bought.”

 

Feeling that he’d said his part, Fell took Sans’ hand. Sans would see soon enough how bad it was for a Fallen outside.

 

\----

 

Sans’ heart shook at the words. The anger in him slowly crept up, but it didn’t show. 

 

He tightened his hold on Fell’s hand and silently nodded. Then, he ported them to the largest mall, the countless stores, of humans and monsters—both Risers and Fallens alike—walking around and chatting here and there.

 

He was never a fan of crowded places, and with Fell’s warning, he was even more guarded than before. 

 

But his wide smile and the casualty in his tone said otherwise. “Welcome to the largest mall in the city. They got practically everythin’ round here.” 

 

He didn’t let go of Fell’s hand as he began walking. “Let’s walk around and see if anythin’ catches your eye.” 

 

\----

 

Fell kept his hand curled around Sans’, holding it as a sort of lifeline. Risers would look away the moment they saw his collar and rough demeanor. Humans would sneer, stare, even pull their children away if they felt that the Fallen was too close.

 

Monsters wearing the special garb of the Fallen Guard were sprinkled about the place, but mostly didn’t approach when they noticed that Sans was holding on to him.

 

Since Sans seemed to be letting Fell pick the store, he pointed at one of the clothing stores that was branded for men.

 

\----

 

Sans ignored the people around him, more keen on spotting the guards with lax glances as it looked like he was simply looking at the shops. 

 

And seeing Fell point to one, naturally, he was curious on the other’s taste. 

 

‘Obsidian Collective’, a store that carried much sophistication and yet also sell clothes with a simple style but still brought out elegance. 

 

Sans smiled widely, finding that it fit Fell. 

 

“Ya certainly got an eye for taste. Must say that I like your style.” He chuckled right after as he walked into the store with Fell. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small huff of a laugh at Sans’ comment. He started gathering a small collection of clothing. He wouldn’t likely get much here, since he’d found that the best fitting clothes for a skeleton were often woman’s clothing.

 

He got a couple plain t-shirts, one black and one dark red. A soft creme turtleneck. Black slacks.

 

“That is all I need here, sir.” Fell’s voice was low, with a certain meekness to it. He gave a pointed glance when he said sir. It was better that he call Sans that while they were out in a crowded public place.

 

\----

 

Sans felt awkward being called that but got the message. “All right.” 

 

He took the clothes and brought them to the counter, easily paying for them despite the looks he was getting. 

 

Again, he was going to ignore them. Thank you very much. 

 

And soon, he had bags of clothes that he easily placed in his dimension space before he took Fell’s hand again and left the store. 

 

‘It’s gonna be a long day,’ Sans couldn’t help but think when Fell formally addressed him as such. Hopefully, he was doing well because he didn’t want to get into trouble nor attract unwanted attention. Just here to buy stuff. 

 

He felt his hand get clammy out of nervousness and he was thankful that the tall skeleton was wearing gloves so it wouldn’t be easily felt. 

 

\----

 

After his training and years as a guard in a violent kingdom, Fell had grown very good at reading people. He could see the small tense in Sans’ shoulders along other signs that pointed out Sans’ worsening mood.

 

But there wasn’t much he could do about it in the long run. He had no power, especially out in public like this.

 

He just pulled Sans along, making a quick stop at a directory before going to a woman's clothing store to get more pants and a couple button-up blouses.

 

\----

 

They went through store after store, performing a relatively similar pattern to each one. And they could finally hit the furniture side once they had enough clothes to last for weeks. 

 

Sans was a little put out, and tugged Fell’s hand as he said softly. “You’re not holding back on me right? Are ya happy with the clothes? If there is more ya want, we will get it.” 

 

Despite their public acting, in the end, he wanted Fell to be happy. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small sigh, hesitating for a moment. He went back to the directory, spending a long moment looking for what he wanted.

 

‘Stitch Away From Home’ seemed like it would have what he wanted.

 

When they got to the store, he couldn’t hold back a grin at the sight of it. Considering it was a craft store in a mall, it was a good size. He cast a cursory glance around the store, before moving towards the fabric.

 

They had a few sewing machines, to his relief. He looked at them closely, comparing before pointing at a mid-priced one that had all the functions he liked. It was a newer model of the one he’d found in the dump all those years ago and Red had managed to fix up for him.

 

\----

 

Sans brightened and didn’t even question it as he immediately called for someone to box and put it on hold as they look around some more. 

 

This was more like it. 

 

His soul warmed up, feeling a bit better that at the very least, Fell relented to his request and actually got something for himself that he’d enjoy. 

 

He let Fell drag him to look at the fabrics, and simply stayed quiet. 

 

\----

 

Fell couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he picked out a few different fabrics and took them to the counter. After silently getting the clerk to cut it for him, he made another trip to get the last few supplies.

 

He wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings as they left the store. He didn’t notice until it was too late that a guard had made his way over to them. He tightened his grip on Sans’ hand, to what had to be an almost painful degree.

 

He hated dealing with the guards.

 

\----

 

Sans’ good mood plummeted when a guard approached them. He kept his face neutral as he inwardly winced at the pain on his hand. 

 

Still, he smiled good-naturedly at the officer. “Hello. Somethin’ the matter?” 

 

\----

 

The guard gave a predatory glance at Fell before turning back to Sans. “I’d just like to do a small check. You are this Fallen’s master, correct?”

 

Fell grimaced as he recalled where he’d seen the guard before. She was, quite frankly, one of the more sadistic monsters he’d met.

 

\----

 

Sans prepared himself mentally. Letting out a casual affirmation. “Yup. I am.” 

 

The anger from before came back and was welling up in his bones. But he needed to keep it cool. He didn’t want to make a scene. 

 

\----

 

“Alright, I’ll just need you to do a low shock so we can be sure.”

 

Fell braced himself, pulling his hand from Sans’ so the smaller skeleton wouldn’t be hurt. He adjusted the collar so that the indicator faced the guard.

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled as he took out the folder from his dimension space. “Nah, no need for that. Hate to disrupt the peace of the public with such a scene. I got the documents and signatures right here as my proof. Just recently got him and all.” 

 

He smiled brightly at the guard. And if that wasn’t enough, he could even call the people over for the record of his purchase. 

 

Sans hated dealing with these kind of things, but it was something he got used to. 

 

\----

 

The guard glared, shuffling through the paperwork angrily. 

 

Fell shot Sans a surprised look. He hadn’t had any owner actually carry the papers with them, they were all plenty happy to do the shock test.

 

The guard passed the papers back to Sans before storming off in a huff.

 

Fell almost timidly reached for Sans’ hand. He spoke very softly, just able to be heard over the busy mall. “Thank you.”

 

\----

 

Sans put the folder back in his space, when he felt a hand clasped onto his own. He heard the faint gratitude hat made Sans want to shake his head, but didn’t. Instead he opted to turn and smile at Fell. 

 

“Glad I could help, but it’s not a big deal.” Then he laughed softly, feeling much better now. “Heh, that’ll show ‘em.” 

 

The short skeleton knew that it’d come in handy. Fell told him to bring the remote after all. That was practically the foreboding sign that something bad might happen. He dodged the bullet on that one. 

 

He gently started to move along with Fell again. “So where to now?” 

 

\----

 

Still somewhat shaken, Fell went back over to the nearest directory. He glanced over it, not even sure what he was looking for. He must have read through the same section five times before his gaze landed on a cooking store.

 

It wasn’t until they were halfway there that he finally started to relax. Sans had handled it without pain. It was fine. He was fine, that bitch hadn’t managed to pull any of her sadistic tricks.

 

When they got to the store, Fell was still slightly more timid than usual. However, being surrounded by cookware helped calm him down. He looked around, thinking of what he’d seen in Sans’ kitchen. A lot of it was for low effort cooking, which made sense with Sans seeming to be too lazy to do much in the kitchen. Too busy elsewhere.

 

Thankfully the store had some good stoneware. Fell gave a small gasp as he saw a familiar piece. They had the exact stoneware he used to cook lasagna in! It was a hefty piece, sure, but it held flavors in amazingly.

 

Fell pointed out a few pieces, looking forward to using them.

 

\----

 

Sans was relieved that Fell looked spirited again. And he couldn’t help himself from chuckling at the eagerness of cooking utensils. Reminded him of Papyrus and he found it funny how their interests lied close. 

 

The short skeleton had called a couple of staff to help them out with their items and checked them out. 

 

Sans glanced at his phone, and saw that he still had time before he needed to go to work soon. Which was a damn shame that he couldn't skip out on. 

 

With the kitchen supplies catalogued in his space, Sans said, “We should probably start getting stuff for your room. To spruce it up so you’ll be a little more comfortable.” 

 

\----

 

Fell hummed, looking for a store that would have some good things. He didn’t buy much, just a few accents.

 

It was what he saw as they exited the store that had him pausing. There was a small pet store nearby. He stopped walking for a moment, gazing at it. He didn’t dare ask though.

 

\----

 

Sans noticed the yearning in Fell’s gaze, and he practically wanted to snicker with delight. This time, he pulled Fell as they entered the store. 

 

And stopped on the feline that the latter had his eyes on. It was a fine breed—a fluffy white cat. But due to the scar on the eye, the quality price was low. If anything, he thought that it was really a match made in heaven that Fell chose this little one. 

 

Still, Sans could already imagine all the cat hair mess, but didn’t really mind it. 

 

After all, Papyrus kept a dog at his place. 

 

“Watcha gonna name her?” 

 

\----

 

Fell hummed, moving back to the room behind the cages where they could let the cats out for a bit. The attendant gave them a nod when he moved questionly to pull the cat out. He pulled off his glove and offered a finger for her to sniff.

 

He broke out in a large, happy smile when she took a couple sniffs before butting her head against his hand and purring. He gently picked her up, and she wriggled in his grasp until she was on his shoulder, prompting a laugh.

 

“I think Dawn suits her.”

 

\----

 

Because he was Sans, he couldn’t help it. “Did the name just  _ dawn _ on ya?” He smiled cheekily. 

 

Inwardly, Sans was grateful that Fell wouldn’t be alone at home. Once he started working on the clock, Fell wouldn’t see much of him. 

 

And they still needed for the tall skeleton to land in the job he wants, look for a house for him and his brother, remove the collars. There was still so many things to do in the long run that the present had Sans anxious initially on how Fell would feel having nothing to do. The latter had been ansty earlier, so Sans thought that he’d be quite the busybody like his brother. Always needed to be up on his toes. 

 

It was a good thing that they came across this store and caught Fell’s interest. 

 

“Heh, let’s go get her stuff too.” 

 

\----

 

Fell was too happy to get upset, or even pretend to be upset at the pun. They set Dawn back in the cage and let the staff know they were adopting her.

 

Fell started picking up items quickly, only deliberating on a few items like toys. “I’ve had cats before, Doomfanger was the same breed.”

 

Fell didn’t say much else, just grabbing a brush and a small cat tower for her.

 

\----

 

Well, damn. Fell certainly knew how to make Sans feel awkward. 

 

The short skeleton wanted to ask what happened, but it was probably those ‘best not to ask’ kind of thing. 

 

There wasn’t much else for him to do. Maybe he should change the topic and talk about Lionel, Pap’s dog? Or was that a bad move. 

 

Ah fuck! 

 

Sans didn’t comment. He walked back to the cat who the staff set on the counter and watched Dawn behind her cage. 

 

She seemed to be watching him with wariness that had Sans coldly sweat; as if he was being thoroughly analyzed. ‘What a tough kitty.’ 

 

He smiled and that made Dawn move back a bit. ‘Wow. Way to make a guy feel welcome.’ 

 

Sans concluded that he won’t get along well with Dawn. 

 

\----

 

Fell couldn’t help but laugh as he saw the interaction between the two. He grabbed Sans’ hand again, pulling him to Dawn. “Here, hold your finger like this. And if she looks you straight in the eye, just give her a slow blink.”

 

\----

 

Sans wanted to say, ‘She ain’t gonna bite me right?’ But he swallowed it down when he saw the feline started sniffing his finger. 

 

Oh stars. He swore she was going to bite. He just knew it. 

 

Strung with nerves, Dawn soon looked him in the eyes. Sans wanted to furiously blink, because that stare looked like it was going to devour him. 

 

No he wasn’t crazy and imagining things! 

 

Sans still made sure to follow Fell’s advice and gave a slow blink. It felt like centuries. He was a turtle now. Not a skeleton. 

 

And watched for Dawn’s reaction. 

 

\----

 

Dawn took another couple of sniffs before finally moving her hand under Sans’ with a chirping meow.

 

Fell smiled softly at the sight. “See? You just have to try to understand their language. She’s probably going to be a lover since she’s so affectionate even at a store. It looks like they take really good care of their animals here.”

 

\----

 

The tension in Sans released, letting out a nervous laugh. “I just lost five years of my life.” 

 

He gently moved his hand, slowly approaching, giving Dawn time to move away if she wanted to, before he caressed the soft fur between the ears. 

 

He smiled at Dawn who began to purr under his hand. ‘Oh. Now you’re gonna be a sweetheart? After ya almost gave me a heart attack, ah?’ 

 

As if agreeing with him, Dawn mewled and Sans laughed. He was totally going to die young. He knew it. 

 

\----

 

Fell could tell Sans wasn’t a cat person. Seeing Sans interact with Dawn... 

 

It told him more than anything that Sans really was being a genuine good person by buying him. By allowing him to get a cat, even when he had a clear fear of cats.

 

Some part of him that he hadn’t even realized was tense released at the realization.

 

How ironic that a one hp monster was the one protecting the monster with thousands.

 

\----

 

After purchasing Dawn’s things, Fell carried Dawn in the carrier out of the store. It was around three in the afternoon and Sans needed to head to work. 

 

Looks like they’ll just buy the rest online. 

 

Sans ported them back to his place, and promptly took out the boxes and shopping bags from his space and littered the living room with them. 

 

Then, he hastily got to his room to change to his work clothes, putting the binders and documents from his desk to his space and ported back to Fell. “Sorry. I gotta head to work now. And I don’t think I’ll be back ‘til really  _ really _ late. Probably would get home early morning. So don’t need to wait up for me. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” 

 

Sans ported out without giving Fell a chance to say anything. It was rude, he knew, but he really was swamped with the work he’s managing. 

 

As he sat on his desk, donning his glasses, Sans was already missing being at home where he could spend more time with his new companions. Alas, one has to pay the bills, and being a lazy monster just wasn’t going to cut it. 

 

\----

 

Fell let out a small huff when Sans ran off. Had he done something wrong?

 

Dawn’s meow broke him out of his thoughts. He pushed his worries aside, focusing instead on Dawn. He took her up to his room and started setting up the basic stuff he’d gotten for her. He only set up one litterbox, figuring he’d put the other one up later when he let her out of the room. He let her out of the crate and showed her the box.

 

He then tossed a few toys down, one of which she took to quickly. It kept her busy while he set up the cat tower.

 

He played with her for a good half hour before getting up. “Sorry girl. I’ve got to put everything away now.”

 

Fell started by putting away the few groceries they had gotten along the way. Setting the clothing aside for a moment, he took his new cookware and put them away carefully. He would have to try them out later, when Sans would be around to eat.

 

He decided instead to pull out a large pot and start on some chili. Since the ingredients were all monster food, he could make a large amount of food for Sans to take to work in the future. Maybe even make homemade chips after getting the stuff needed for them.

 

Fell managed to keep himself busy for a good couple hours as the chili started cooking. He even set the sewing machine on his desk. The chili would take a few hours to cook, so he started on a pair of gloves.

 

His fingers were slender, and gloves that were snug on skeletons were rare to come by and often somewhat expensive. As such, he’d been dealing with an old, too big pair for far too long. They retained an unpleasant smell even after being washed. They also had full fingers, when he prefered fingerless.

 

However, due to the holes in his palms, not having a pair was... all manners of uncomfortable.

 

Of course, the gloves were delicate work. He only had the measurements and fabric cut by the time the chili was done. 

 

He packed the chili into some tupperware he had found and put most of it in the fridge. He settled down with a bowl for himself, happily eating. The batch had come out really well.

 

He put a note on Sans’ door, letting the other skeleton know that there was food in the fridge if he wanted it when he got home.

 

Then, worn out by the long day of shopping and interaction, he decided to turn in for the night. Everything was put away, food was made, he’d been productive. All in all, it had been a surprisingly good day. Fell hadn’t even been shocked once!

 

\----

 

Sans came home and leaned his back against the door. The house was naturally dark seeing as it was two in the morning right now. 

 

He gulped, his brows furrowing when the abhorring taste lingered in his mouth and thick in his throat. Gritting his teeth, he wobbled forward, using the wall as his support. 

 

His clothes was a mess,  _ he _ was a mess. His heart tightened as he sucked it up. Because in the end, he managed to get the free collar for him to work on. The couple of hours of persuasion was nothing. 

 

His version blurred a bit and Sans groaned, pausing to orient himself. Right. They were a little rough with him. Chipped a bit of his health points. 

 

But first, he needed to clean up. Usually, he’d just lay on the couch and let bygones-be-bygones, but he had company now. He wasn’t the only one in the house anymore. 

 

Sans closed his eyes to concentrate and ported to the washroom. He stared back at his image in disgust, and got in the shower to wash it all off. The cold water made him hiss, but it didn’t stop Sans from lathering a loofah and scrubbed away at his bones. If anything, the cold helped in numbing. 

 

He kept rubbing and rubbing, practically scratching and uncaring that his bones were feeling tender. Unclean. He felt so dirty still. Even he couldn’t see it, he could  _ feel _ it—feel them still on him. 

 

Only when he felt pain did he finally stop; his bones having a red tint on them. 

 

Sans blankly down at the drain, watching the water and suds go into its holes. Then, he finally turned off the water. 

 

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

 

He moved slowly to towel himself off, and his gaze travelled to his dirty clothes; covered with  _ them _ . Sans wanted to burn it. 

 

The short skeleton put them in the sink, and began to get rid of their traces on it. Making sure to drown it with water water and soap, wringing it as dry as he could before putting them in the laundry basket. 

 

Drip. Drip. Drip. 

 

The tears poured from his sockets unbidden. His body trembled, as if a single tap would send him crashing down. 

 

Sans used a towelette to dry his face, and used the clean clothes he kept stored in the cabinet. It’d be too tiring to walk to his own closet to pick out his clothes so there was a ready set for him in the bathroom. 

 

Once he wore those, Sans knew that he only had enough energy to port one last time. And so, he ported to his bed. 

 

The mattress under him was a little warm, it had him sighing in relief as he snuggled into it. The fatigue, the physical, emotional, and mental stress, along with his slowly healing health finally caught up to him. 

 

Sans passed out. 

 

HP: 0.35/1.0

 

\----

 

Fell was startled awake when something landed on him. He nearly lashed out, realizing just in time that it was Sans.

 

Why was Sans in here?

 

Fell CHECKED Sans, and practically hissed at what it told him. The flavor text was even worse than the HP.

 

_ *Violated to protect. _

 

“Sans...?” Fell shook Sans slightly, trying to get a reaction out of him.

 

No reaction.

 

Fell’s soul raced, and he kept up a steady few checks to make sure Sans wasn’t losing any more health. Thankfully he wasn’t.

 

What was Fell supposed to do? He was so used to following orders, not having any left him feeling lost and helpless.

 

A few tears tried to well in his eyes. He blinked them back with a small growl. He shifted slightly, moving Sans to his side so they weren’t touching. Then he carefully, slowly, worked on focusing his magic.

 

He had to be really careful, if the collar detected that he was using his magic it would increase the disruption field just past healthy levels. It would only last for about five minutes, but would effectively knock him out and leave him aching for days.

 

Thankfully, he was able to gather his magic, and reached one lone finger to Sans’ forehead. The wave of healing magic was pathetic at best, but it worked well enough. The moment Sans’ health maxed out, he drew his finger back and rolled off the bed.

 

The collar finally realized that he’d actually used magic and sent a powerful shock through him. It didn’t last long thankfully, instead just increasing the disruption.

 

A heavy ache settled in his bones as he passed out.

 

\----

 

When he woke up, his body, thankfully without the alarm that he forgot to set up, knew that it was time for him to get up and start on working again. 

 

Sans tiredly blinked as much of the sleep as he could away. And did a quick CHECK on himself. 

 

He furrowed his brows in seeing that he fully healed. Which was impossible with the slow rate his magic usually repaired itself. He was expecting to be a five at least. 

 

Then, it occurred to him that there was cat stuff all around past the bed. His brain was a little slow, but it finally caught up to him that he just ported to Fell’s room. 

 

He moved to get up and out, only to find the skeleton on the floor. 

 

Sans’ eyes widened, and got onto the floor and performed a CHECK on Fell. 

 

There a five damage to his health and Sans jolted in seeing the flavour text. 

 

_ *Worried and afraid.  _

 

The short skeleton used his healing magic to get Fell back on full before he lifted the skeleton up with his magic and gently laid him down on the bed. 

 

Sans had no doubt that when Fell healed him, he suffered consequences. The tall skeleton must’ve been really worried and got frightened at his own predicament when the collar probably reacted. 

 

The short skeleton sighed as he got up and stood by Fell’s bedside. He tucked him in as well. 

 

The tall skeleton didn’t have to heal him. He could’ve just eaten food the next day and all would have been well. But now … 

 

A soft mewl shook Sans from his reverie, and he turned around, spotting Dawn walk up to him. 

 

“Hey, girl.” Sans watched at the feline propped herself up and headed to lay on Fell’s chest. It had the skeleton smiling at the sight. “... I’ll leave ya to take care of ‘im for me.” 

 

But he wasn’t responsible enough to not leave a note for Fell: 

“Thanks for healing me. You didn’t have to. It wasn’t anything some food wouldn’t be able to solve. You shouldn’t use the limited magic you have on me. You should save it for emergencies for yourself … And I’m just letting you know, I’ll be in the basement, but you’re not allowed to enter.” 

 

He put it on the bedside table and looked to Dawn who watched lazily atop of Fell. 

 

He saw the flicker of the tail before he ported out and into the basement. With newfound determination and energy, Sans only felt that it was only right that he finally got to work in doing everything he could to analyze the collar and find the way to remove them on Fallens. 

 

\----

 

Fell woke a short while after Sans had left the room. He raised a hand to stroke Dawn as he took stock of his body.

 

The aches and pain that usually followed the disruption weren’t as strong as usual, hinting that Sans had healed him. He noticed a note on the nightstand, and reached over to grab it. When he finished reading it, he let out a groan.

 

Well, if Sans wasn’t upset before, he sure was now. Not even letting Fell be in the same room and not talking to him.

 

He knew he should get up, but couldn’t quite get the will to do so. He just stared at the ceiling and pet Dawn for a good amount of time. It was a good hour before he finally managed to get up.

 

He cooked with a distant gaze, making pancakes. He nearly burnt a couple in his distraction. When they were done, he went over to the staircase that led to the basement. “I made food.”

 

He didn’t go down into the basement, instead just going to the table. He set it for two people, but wasn’t sure if Sans would even come.

 

\----

 

Sans heard the call, taking him out of his thinking space. He sighed, straightening his back having crouched for who knows how long. He didn’t know. 

 

His magic well had already drained a good amount, but he felt like he’d be able to, at the very least, lessen the shock greatly. 

 

And thinking from there, his sacrifices were worth it. 

 

His stomach growled then. 

 

Yes, food. 

 

Before, he would’ve considered skipping it, but Fell took the time to make some. 

 

That reasoning was enough for Sans to leave his cave and headed upstairs. 

 

He spotted Fell who looked rather dispodent, and the guilt surged in him. Sans walked over and took his seat across from the other. “Hey, are ya okay now? How’s your magic?” He added. “Food looks good by the way.” He wanted to lighten up the mood even for a bit as he smiled. “Thanks for making ‘em.” 

 

\----

 

Fell brightened up when Sans actually came to eat. “I am a little sore, but otherwise fine.”

 

He started eating with a small smile. Sans wasn’t actually that upset with him, thank the stars. He hadn’t messed up too badly, it seemed.

 

\----

 

Seeing that Fell looked well, relief flooded his system. “That’s good to hear. Ya scared me when I found ya on the floor … Er, well, it’s my fault for bargin’ into your room. Sorry ‘bout that.” 

 

Sans nervously laughed, then took a spoonful and enjoyed the fluffy sensation of the pancakes after having added a little syrup. 

 

\----

 

“I... I was a little frightened when you were passed out with less than half of your HP.” Fell looked down as he spoke.

 

He put some syrup on his own pancakes. He took a bite, and had to choke it down. He could barely taste it, the food was no longer appetising.

 

\----

 

“Right. My bad. Just ran into some little trouble. Hehe. Kinda can’t avoid that ‘round here sometimes.” Sans pushed down the horrible sensation creeping at the memory he wished to block out like usual. 

 

Suddenly, he wanted to puke. The sweet syrup, its sticky and viscous texture sliding down his throat made him want to gag. 

 

But he held it in.  _ Stomaching _ it. 

 

Sans closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “How’d ya make the pancakes so fluffy? I can only make flat ones. I think I threw one at a dog before as a disc or somethin’.” He laughed a bit at that. 

 

\----

 

The phrase ‘ran into a little trouble’ sparked something in Fell. A memory pushed into his head of the last time he’d heard that.

 

_ “Heh, sorry boss. Just ran into a little trouble.” Red stared blankly ahead, not able to focus his lone eye-light. A large crack cut down his skull down to his eye-socket, oozing marrow. Fell startled into action when he checked Red and saw that he was at a fraction of a HP. _

 

Fell distantly registered Sans talking, and stammered out some disjointed words. None of what he said made much sense, and he was gripping the side of the table.

 

\----

 

The garble and suddenness of the tense atmosphere had Sans be stricken with worry. 

 

He placed his fork down, appetite long gone, as he slowly reached out to grab Fell’s hand. “Hey, Fell, buddy.” 

 

Sans could only assumed that the latter remembered something bad, and tried his best to be reassuring. “You’re here. Much safer—a safe place.” Then recalling the close bond the latter had with his brother, he tightened his grip. “Red is  _ also _ safe. He’s with my brother. And Paps will never do anything to hurt Red.” 

 

The short skeleton took a deep breath. “Just breathe. You’re  _ both _ safe now.” 

 

\----

 

Fell held to Sans’ hand, using the contact to ground himself. He focused on the things that were different from the memory. He closed his eyes, listening to Sans.

 

Safe.

 

And Sans was also safe, right?

 

The frantic panic he’d been shoved into started to wane. He took deep breaths, and the memory faded to the background.

 

When he finally calmed down enough, he muttered out a small “Thank you.”

 

\----

 

“It’s okay.” Sans mentally berated himself for causing his companion another stress. And it was still morning. Good job Sans. 

 

And he decided then, to inform Fell about what he was doing. He didn’t want to create false hope, but miscommunication was the centre of relation destructions. Well, Papyrus told him he should open up some more. So this should be a good start he supposed. 

 

He began. “Gonna be honest with ya here. It’s … early really. So I didn’t want to get any hopes up really, but keeping it a secret is … kinda bad too.” 

 

Sans couldn’t look at Fell, too overwrought at the moment, and focused at their linked hands instead. 

 

“But I’ve been doin’ … some research now. Couple of months of theorizing about how to remove the collar.” He hastily added. “Just need more time, but I think I can do it.” 

 

Sans breathed. “I managed to get a hold of a collar last night to experiment on, and so far, I think by the end of today, I may be able to at least lessen the shock of it.” 

 

The short skeleton couldn’t help himself from laughing, a little shaky, for a bit right after. “Figured ya should know? Don’t want to keep worryin’ ya. H-Hehe.” 

 

\----

 

Fell’s sockets went wide, and his head shot up. Sans was doing  _ what!? _

 

He might get...

 

Fell could be free?

 

However, when he thought for a moment on it, he realized something important. “Wouldn’t that void the contract? They’d just take me back and put a new collar on, probably a stronger one.”

 

\----

 

Sans grinned. “Dun’ worry about it. The dampening ain’t gonna get picked up by the collar. Can’t remove it yet, but I’ll figure out somethin’ for that too.” He rolled his eyes. “Dealing with law is such a pain, ya won’t believe.” 

 

\----

 

Fell covered his mouth, tears welling in his eyes. He wiped at them fiercely. Sans truly intended to free him. And he’d be willing to bet that Papyrus was doing the same for Red.

 

He bowed to Sans, not knowing how else to express himself. “T-thank you s-so much.”

 

\----

 

“H-Hey,” Sans’ cheeks was tinted, a little embarrassed and unable to really deal with being thanked as often as Fell was doing it. “Just doin’ it ‘cuz I want to. Nothin’ to really thank me for.” 

 

His soul thrummed in joy, feeling that all he had been through were really worth it. Sans was even more determined to get things done faster. 

 

He wouldn’t be able to really change the whole system, but at the very least, he could help Fell and Red get their lives back. 

 

\----

 

“You are trying to free me. Even just the way you treat me is something I know not to take for granted.” Fell squeezed Sans’ hand as he spoke, trying to get it across just how much Sans was doing for him.

 

It was possible that Sans might actually free him. He’d be able to cook all he wanted. He could make nice clothing. He could have a pet!

 

Even if Sans failed to free him, Fell wouldn’t forget the time he spent here. A place where his owner didn’t see him as a slave, but instead as a person, an equal.

 

\----

 

Sans saw how sincere Fell was, and his heart softened. “Like we said before, just helpin’ ya both live a life of your own. We never liked the system … what it did to ya all.” He chuckled softly. “That’s hypocritical comin’ from a Riser like me though. Preachin’ this kind of shit.” 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small growl at the second part of Sans’ statement. “You are nothing like the people who put these damned collars on us. You may also be a Riser, but that doesn’t mean you are a bad person. Judging people for their race is what landed us here.”

 

\----

 

“... I know. Don’t know when they started treating it as some … slave trade.” Sans shook his head, and decided to lighten the mood. “Wished I met ya under better circumstances. Heh. Bet you and my bro would’ve hit it off well since ya both liked cooking, and seem to just ‘hate’ puns.” 

 

\----

 

“It was slavery from the very start. We were told that the collars would just activate when we had killing intent and stop our magic then.. About a day after we all put them on, they were all activated, each and every one. We were practically helpless, especially when they started shocking us. They dragged us from our homes and stole our possessions.” Fell’s voice was sour, remembering.

 

He’d tried so hard not to be seperated from Red. He kicked and screamed, even when they shocked him. He was the first one they tried the increased disruption field on, and he was lucky to have survived. They hadn’t tested them or something, and if it wasn’t for his high LV... It took  _ two thousand _ HP.

 

And of course, if he ever found the bastard who killed one of Fell’s cats right in front of him... Well, he’d learn why you don’t use excess cruelty. 

 

\----

 

Sans jolted. He’d only heard of what transpired, but to hear it from Fell’s view, it was much worse than he imagined. 

 

… The guilt in him grew. Even when he wasn’t directly involved, he felt responsible regardless. 

 

He tightened his hold on Fell. “What you loss … We can’t really get back, but Paps and I are going to do whatever we can so you and Red, and Dawn, can walk around freely, be treated right. H-Have a home, and a job, a-and live a peaceful l-life.” 

 

He was tearing up without meaning to, finding himself feeling emotionally invested all of a sudden. He used his free arm to wipe them away. It reminded him when he and Paps had start again from scraps, but due to being dubbed as Risers, they had it easier than the Fallens’ treatments. 

 

“S-Sorry.” Sans sniffled, trying to calm his nerves. 

 

\----

 

Fell saw how upset Sans was, probably blaming himself or some similar bullshit. He didn’t want Sans to think he had done anything wrong, not when he was already doing so much. “You... you’re doing something about it. You aren’t just saying ‘oh you poor things’, you’re trying to give us a better life. Even if my brother and I are the only ones you  _ can _ save, that’s two more slaves allowed to be people again.”

 

Fell let out a sigh, closing his eyes. “A revolution starts with the people. The small things.”

 

\----

 

“H-Heh. I’d love to start some war if it was possible. Could help rectify all the shit that’s happened. Might even do some good to shake things around here.” 

 

Sans smiled, looking at their still held hands. He felt the warmth in them, and was in awe that the same hand was skilled in crafts, in cooking, and in defending. It easily dwarfed his own, as if it was a shield, continually protecting—keeping him safe. Fell was so strong. 

 

Not knowing where he was going with these thoughts, he didn’t want to entertain them, and shook it out of his head. 

 

He pulled his hand away. “I should get back to work. By tonight, I should have been able to figure out how to dampen your collar.” 

 

\----

 

“Alright. Thank you.” Fell squeezed Sans’ hand before letting go.

 

Stars, Sans was more amazing than he gave himself credit for. It would take years until he would be able to pay Sans back, he knew. But stars if he wasn’t going to do his best to make up for everything Sans was doing for him.

 

Freedom! The thought of it made him almost giddy. Soon enough, he might not need to worry about having everything taken from him yet again.

 

\----

 

Sans grinned widely and waved at Fell before he ported himself back to the basement. 

 

Once there, he looked to the desk littered with papers and screws and hardware tools, but most importantly, the collar. He took a deep breath. 

 

You can do this. 

 

With his magic revitalized, he picked up his tools and blueprints, and resumed his work. A lot was on the line. 

 

\----

 

Fell cleaned up the aborted breakfast, still not hungry despite his lifted mood. He decided to do some work of his own, and made his way up to his room. After saying hi to Dawn, he set into working on the gloves.

 

He got lost in his work, finishing the gloves a few hours later. He put them on happily.

 

When he saw that it was already into the afternoon, he decided to start work on dinner. He’d make some of his best food- lasagna. 

 

He worked carefully, determined to make this one of his best batches yet. While he couldn’t infuse it with magic, he could still make it with care. He hoped to use it to help show Sans just how grateful he was.

 

The smell of it wafted through the house, bringing nostalgic feelings of cooking for Red. Fell had a smile on his face the entire time he cooked.

 

It was about six in the evening when it was done, and another half hour until it was cooled enough to eat.

 

\----

 

The whirring noise finally came to an end as he stopped to wipe the sweat on his forehead. Heck, his whole body was sort of drenched, the fabric sticking to his clothes. 

 

But none of it mattered when he made the widest shit-eating grin he could possibly make. 

 

He did it. He could lessen the shock immensely and lower the disruption so that Fell would be able to use a little more magic than before. 

 

It wasn’t much, but it was the best he could do so that it won’t be detected. 

 

Sans had tested it several times, so that he wouldn’t fuck up the algorithm and cause the opposite for both Fell and Red. 

 

He got up from his work station, stretching to crack his tired bones. When he checked the time, almost seven in the evening, Sans laughed. Didn’t think that much has passed. Felt like three hours for how little he accomplished. 

 

In any case, the short skeleton ported himself to the bathroom and decided to clean up. And this time, after he showered, he wasn’t much of a lazy ass and wrapped the towel around his waist before he  _ manually _ walked to his room. 

 

No more porting mishaps for him. 

 

\----

 

Fell heard the shower going, and went to wait in his room until Sans was done. He prefered to eat at the same time, possibly a habit formed from some of his previous experiences in the past year and a half.

 

People were petty, and liked to hoard the smallest things over someone when they had the power to do so.

 

When he heard the shower stop, he left his room, only to be met by the sight of Sans walking past in just a towel. He made a strangled noise and retreated back into his room, face on fire.

 

\----

 

When he saw Fell come out, Sans was in the midst of lifting his hand to greet the other, only to have the skeleton retreat back to his room. It left Sans in hallway, blinking much like the bits of water droplets he missed wiping dripped down the floor.  

 

Well okay then. 

 

Sans continued on to his room and changed to his nightwear, which consisted of a black tank top and good ol’ shorts to match. 

 

Adorning his flamboyant pink slippers, he came out of the room shortly after, and headed for Fell’s room. Very much excited to apply his success on the other’s collar. 

 

\----

 

Fell took a few deep breaths to calm down. It wasn’t  _ that _ big of a deal.

 

After he got his blush down, he went back to the hallway. “I made food.”

 

\----

 

Sans brightened when Fell came out. “Perfect! Hold on for a bit, let me just do somethin’ first.” 

 

He stopped in front of the tall skeleton, and beckoned him to lean down. With the collar in close range, Sans took a deep breath. “Best to hold onto me or somethin’. Here, wrap your arms around my waist so ya don’t move and be comfortable. I’m gonna tamper with the collar so ya gotta be still.” 

 

Once Fell had his arms secured and steady around him, Sans filtered his eye lights blue and got to work in tweaking the device. 

 

\----

 

Fell held as still as possible as Sans worked. It made him nervous, having someone fiddle with the collar. He found himself almost reflexively tensing, as if bracing himself for the pain that usually came from someone messing with the collar.

 

He closed his sockets, trying to relax.  _ ‘It’s just Sans. It won’t hurt. It’s fine.’ _

 

\----

 

Sweat beaded from the side of his skull, his blue magic filtering into the core settings of collar. He was very careful, and precise on where he clicked and turns the cogs and gears in the device. 

 

It felt like the three hours he spent back in the basement due to it being on Fell, but with his practice, it actually took only ten minutes. 

 

Hearing the familiar click, Sans sighed in relief. He managed to finally unlocked the restriction; effectively dampening the shock and disruption without detection. 

 

He smiled widely, “There ya go. All finished, Fell.” He placed his hands on Fell’s face and tap the other’s cheeks with his palms. “It was a success! I’m sure ya can tell from the magic you’re allowed to use. Hehe.”

 

\----

 

Fell shuddered slightly as his magic was released. It was like pins and needles were poking him all over his body and magic settled back in his bones. He had to sit down as he was hit with vertigo.

 

He spent a short while just breathing as his body got used to having more than just the bare minimum of magic.

 

\----

 

“Oh shit!” He actually didn’t consider the effects on the real person; too focused on not getting detected by the system. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Fell’s neck, worriedly asking, “Are ya okay? Did ya feel pain? Oh stars. I’m sorry! I didn’t—I’m such fuckin’—I’m sorry.” He embraced the skeleton, letting Fell’s head rest on his chest from their position. 

 

He’d try to use his healing magic, but since he released Fell’s magic, he didn’t know what that might do; what it may affect, so he didn’t. 

 

\----

 

Fell leaned slightly on Sans, thankful for the grounding support. “I-I’m fine. Just have more magic than I’m used to. Need a minute.”

 

He waited until the pins and needles settle to a dull, almost staticy feel before doing anything else. Once it faded, he tried summoning a small bone. It formed easily, and he released it after a moment.

 

The collar didn’t shock him.

 

Fell turned to give Sans a tight hug, tears starting to fall. He let out a litany of thank yous.

 

\----

 

He saw the small bone even for just a moment, and his eyes lit up. Sans was about to ask how Fell felt when he was suddenly embraced tight. There was a string of gratitudes, and he felt wetness on his bones. 

 

Sans smiled, laughing a bit as his own tears fell down his cheeks. He returned the gesture, tightening his hold around the skeleton. He was so happy for Fell. 

 

\----

 

Fell found himself with a little more courage than he might have had before. He had to- he had to make sure Red would also be safe. “W-when can... R-red?”

 

\----

 

Sans answered in a heartbeat. “I’ll visit quickly next week. Since it only takes 10 minutes, I’ll have to leave immediately right after and let Paps take the reigns. How’s that sound? Felt like it’d take too long until the next month when ya guys see each other.” 

 

\----

 

“T-that sounds amazing. Thank you so much.” Fell tried to compose himself, pulling back a bit so he wasn’t hugging Sans quite so hard anymore.

 

Stars. ‘ _ Please don’t let them put a new collar on either of us.’  _

 

“F-food. I made my best dish.” Fell was still quite emotional, but needed something else to distract him so he could actually calm down.

 

He had a gentle, relaxed smile.

 

\----

 

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle. “You’re so cute. Sounds like a perfect way to celebrate then.” 

 

He’ll have to inform Papyrus about it right after, but damn, food sounded good right about now. He was starving. 

 

“Whatcha have in store for us? If it’s you’re best I really might ask ya to marry me seriously.” 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled, pulling himself up. “Lasagna. I think this batch’ll be good.”

 

He almost reflexively reached out for Sans’ hand, craving the contact. 

 

\----

 

“Yeah? I might ask for seconds then.” Sans grinned, grasping Fell’s hand as he wiped his face with his free one. 

 

“Lead the way, chef.” The short skeleton said playfully. Ignoring the tint in his cheeks when he involuntarily reached out. It was a little selfish of him, but he needed the physical contact however small. He was kind of the touchy type, or so his brother told him. 

 

Though, it feels like he was getting a little too attached to Fell … He might be craving company much more than he thought. 

 

And he really shouldn’t. After all, once all was settled, Fell and Red were going to leave and have a life of their own. And then, he’ll go back to his busy days, coming back to an empty home like before. 

 

But before that happen, if there was a higher power up there, Sans hoped that they don’t mind his selfishness and taking Fell for granted like this. 

 

\----

 

Fell squeezed Sans’ hand as they went downstairs. He let go so he could get plates set up, and pulled the lasagna out of the oven where he had it keeping warm.

 

He made an effort to give them both an equal serving, instead of giving himself a lower one like he had been painfully trained to do.

 

He waited on Sans, wanting to see his reaction to the food.

 

\----

 

Sans whistled at the still piping hot food. His smile widened, being reminded when Papyrus cooked spaghetti. Pastas held a special place in his heart. 

 

“It looks delicious Fell. Bet it tastes just as fine.” 

 

He cut a piece, the gooey cheesy goodness had him hum in anticipation and took it in his mouth. 

 

Sans  _ melted _ . Oh stars. He teared up a bit as he placed a hand to his cheek. “Sooo goood~” This was bliss. 

 

Just the right sweetness from the tomatoes, balancing out the cheese flavour, and the meat in between the folds added to the richness of the texture and savouriness. 

 

\----

 

Fell smiled wider, happy to see Sans enjoying the food so much. He took a bite of his own serving and hummed. “Mm, this came out better than I’d expected.”

 

He dug into his own portion happily. It probably showed that he hadn’t eaten much all day from just how quickly he ate.

 

\----

 

The two of them ate with fervour, the silence was comforting and light. So neither didn’t mind it. 

 

They finished quickly, even when Sans  _ did _ ask for seconds. 

 

It was already quarter to nine by then, both of them decided that it’d be best to turn in for the night. Especially for Sans who’ll have a busy day with work. 

 

Though, when they headed upstairs, and Sans was in front of his door, he nervously brought up the courage to ask as he held the doorknob. “Hey, i-is it okay if … I bunked in with you.” His voice softened near the end, whittling away like his nerves. 

 

“U-Uh, nevermind. Forget I said anythin’. Goodnight.” 

 

\----

 

Fell blinked, taken aback by the question. However, before Sans was able to retreat, he stopped him. “I wouldn’t mind.”

 

It might be a bit... odd for someone to want to sleep in the same bed with a Fallen, but Fell didn’t mind. If anything, after the scare he’d had the night before, it might even give him some piece of mind to know that Sans was safe.

 

What was more odd in Fell’s mind was that he cared so much after only two and a half days. Then again, Sans had already done so much for him.

 

If it made Sans happy, then Fell would at least consider it.

 

\----

 

Sans whipped his head up to look at Fell. He knew that he may be asking too much, but since last night’s … troubles, he didn’t want to get reminded; to have the nightmares, and have to feel  _ their _ touch on him. 

 

With Fell, he figured that … maybe he wouldn’t get them. 

 

He asked nervously. “A-Are ya sure? You … really wouldn’t mind?” Stars. What was he doing. He already wanted to smack himself for even saying anything in the first place. Fell hadn’t even had a good rest since he came! 

 

Sans was thinking then that he should just leave Fell be. Shouldn’t be so selfish. 

 

\----

 

When Sans gave him that look, Fell moved forward, gently hugging him. “I don’t mind. Just want to see you as happy as you’ve made me.”

 

\----

 

Sans let out a choked laugh. Tightening his hold around Fell. “Hehe, that’s sweet of ya to say. But I swear it’s just for tonight. Be outta your way. Heh, don’t wanna be buggin’ ya too much.” 

 

Just for tonight, Sans was going to savour his time in the other’s company. Enveloped, feeling protected, his rigidness crumbled and he found himself leaning into the warmth. 

 

\----

 

_ ‘Just for tonight.’ _ Fell laughed inwardly. He had a feeling that wouldn’t be the case. Not when Sans’ room was hardly more than a dorm room. It was clear to him that Sans didn’t spend much on himself. 

 

If Sans was allowing himself something he wanted, then Fell was damn sure going to get Sans what he wanted.

 

He picked up the little skeleton suddenly, retreating back to his room. Dawn greeted them with a loud meow.

 

\----

 

He wasn’t expecting to be lifted, so Sans couldn’t help letting out a small squeak at the suddenness. And then they were in Fell’s room when he heard Dawn’s call that had him smiling and waving at the feline. 

 

“Hey, Dawn. Gonna be sleepin’ here tonight. Hope ya don’t mind too.” He got a meow for his question but he didn’t speak cat. “I’ll take that as, ‘sure thing, dummy. But only for tonight ya lazy bum.’ Right. Gotcha.” 

 

Sans must be a little out of it if he can speak cat now. 

 

\----

 

Fell laughed a little before setting Sans down on the bed. “Need anything else, or am I good to turn off the light?”

 

\----

 

Sans nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine.” He laid down, scooching to the wall to give Fell an ample amount of space. He curled a little, his short stature made his posture make him smaller. Just to make sure he wouldn’t be taking a lot of room. 

 

Then he waited for Fell. 

 

\----

 

Fell flicked the light off, gave Dawn a few pets, and laid down on the bed. He noticed Sans curled up against the wall with a small amount of frustration.

 

He scooted up fairly close to Sans, and laid a hand near Sans’ own. A sort of invitation. He’d leave Sans to initiate, so he’d feel safer, but he’d encourage Sans.

 

Plan set, he just had to wait to see if Sans would act on his wishes.

 

\----

 

Sans’ soul stuttered when Fell went close, placing a hand near his own. But the latter didn’t do anything after that, giving Sans the time to decide. 

 

Slowly, he tentatively reached out, retreating a bit a couple times as if Fell’s hand was an animal that would run away once he reached a certain distance. 

 

Eventually, he managed to place his hand on Fell’s. He let out a low shaky breath he didn’t realized he was holding. 

 

Sans timidly scooted a little closer to Fell, looking at the other after to see if it was all right. 

 

\----

 

Fell smiled when Sans reached out to him. He scooted a little closer himself.

 

It felt almost like a challenge to him. Get Sans comfortable. Prove that yes, Sans was welcome.

 

Dawn hopped up on the bed quietly, laying down in the small space between Sans and the wall, as if to push the skeletons closer together.

 

\----

 

Sans’ eye lights widened when he was practically a couple of centimetres from Fell. They could’ve been chest-to-chest at that point. 

 

And Dawn, the sneaky gal lying down behind him, made him move closer to Fell so that he wouldn’t squish the animal. 

 

Sans was sure that his cheeks were on fire with how hot his face felt. He was really close, and his heart was thumping really loud. 

 

He let out a really small nervous laugh. His voice coming out as a soft whisper. “O-Okay?” 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a low chuckle. “I wouldn’t have let you sleep on the same bed if I was opposed to cuddling.”

 

Dawn gave a chittering meow, as if to agree with Fell.

 

\----

 

“R-Right.” He said, still as soft as he stared into Fell’s eyes … Sans looked away. Feeling that if he kept at it any longer, he really going to fall for the monster. 

 

Handsome, strong, skilled, and one who was willing go through anything for those he cared about. What wasn’t there to like? 

 

Geez Sans. You can stop going gaga over him now. It’s just for tonight and this was just the latter accommodating to your selfish request. Plus, it was just some cuddling, get your mind out of the gutter. 

 

“... Thanks for this, Fell.” He murmured, letting his body completely relax now. The drowsiness crept up in his bones as he closed his eyes. It had been a long day for him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something good, and something bad.

Fell drifted off with Sans’ hand still holding his own. He slept well, possibly because of having Sans there, or possibly because he felt safe for the first time in ages.

 

The collar had prevented him from forming anything, but some owners would still try to get him to form something. It spoke of his trust in Sans that he was willing to have the other in the same bed, even now that he could be forced.

 

He woke up before Sans in the early morning, and was almost surprised at how their position had changed.

 

Almost.

 

At some point Sans had ended up with his back to Fell, playing the part of the little spoon. Of course, seeing no incentive to getting up just yet, Fell didn’t bother to move.

 

\----

 

Sans slowly woke to find himself looking at fur. The half asleep idiot he was, he smiled and giggled. “Fell, ya turned into a cat?” 

 

He took the feline into his embrace, “S’okay. Still love ya.” The short skeleton began petting Dawn, his eyes closing again. “Work in 10 minutes, wake me up again.” 

 

Then, his hand stopped moving, making Dawn mewl in dismay. “10 minutes, Fell.” 

 

\----

 

Fell had to hold in his laughter at Sans. He reached over Sans easily, petting Dawn. “You heard the man. 10 more minutes for the sleepybones.”

 

\----

 

The deep voice behind him had Sans furrowing his brows. He blurrily opened his eyes halfway, and turned his body around. 

 

His half-massed eyes looked into bright red eye lights. Sans lifted his hand to feel the other’s cheek. “Fell? Two Fells?” 

 

Sans sighed, pressing himself against the skeleton to be enveloped in warmth. “S’fine. I’ll love ya both.” 

 

\----

 

Fell let out a low chuckle, hugging Sans. “Glad to hear that. When do you need to get up for work?”

 

While Sans’ sleepiness was amusing, he still had work at some point. Fell didn’t want to encourage him to sleep more when it would make him late.

 

... And if he was blushing from Sans’ sleepy claims of love... well, he’d have enough ammo over Sans should he try to tease Fell over it.

 

\----

 

Sans mumbled under his breath. “Time is it?” He really didn’t want to move. It was so comfy. 

 

And it’s been a long time since he slept so comfortably. A dreamless sleep. Yeah, he really didn’t want to move at all.

 

\----

 

Fell shifted slightly so he could glance over to the clock. “It’s 5:30.”

 

Fell was glad for the fact that he didn’t need much sleep in moments like this. It was really endearing to see Sans like this.

 

And Dawn, of course, was starting to get grumpy that she wasn’t getting more loves. Fell gave into her meowing pleas and scratched her ears.

 

\----

 

Hearing the time, Sans cursed. “Ffuuuuuuck.” He was late. 

 

He usually woke up at four in the morning, do some filing and documenting, and then head to work at five. 

 

“Dun’ wanna look at my phone.” There was probably hundreds of missed calls and text messages from all over his multiple jobs. 

 

But damnit, he can’t skip out on  _ all _ of them. Sans groaned, reluctantly sitting up and yawning. Since he moved Fell’s arm, Sans substituted it with his own hand, scratching Dawn’s ears. “Fell 1, ya failed me. You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

 

Ah but not to forget the other Fell, he also said. “You’re cute too Fell 2. Don’t ya worry ‘bout that.”

 

Then Sans got out of bed and ported himself to the washroom so that he could be a functioning being. 

 

\----

 

Fell couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. Sans must have had an alarm in the other room or something, and didn’t hear it since he was in his room. And Fell had been awake for who knows how long without even waking Sans up.

 

He slumped onto his back with a sigh. Dawn, sensing her person’s distress, climbed up on Fell’s chest, kneading at him. He let out a watery chuckle, petting her. “At least you’re happy.”

 

\----

 

Sans got ready, and the shower helped completely wake him up. Thanks cold water. Then, he got dressed up in a dark grey suit, and with dread, made texts and phone calls as he took his folders and binders to his space. 

 

He ported to the kitchen to get some coffee. And at this point, his nerves were already being tested at an incompetent employee of his whining here and there. 

 

“Look Dan, the files are in the UN Project folder. If ya can’t access to it, tell Mariel and she’ll take over. Also, feel free to hand in your resignation, else when I get there, I’m firin’ your stupid ass.” He hung up after, massaging his temples. 

 

When the coffee was ready, he took a much needed sip. Sighing at the blessing. Whoever created coffee was going to be his god. 

 

Not forgetting his housemates, Sans ported to Fell’s room. He smiled at the sight the two made. His soul and stress calming immensely. “I’ll be gettin’ home around 10, probably every day. Don’t need to wait up for me though. Still, you might get bored. I’ll get ya a laptop and ya can order whatever ya want from it.” 

 

Once the short skeleton said all that was necessary, he waved at them. “I’ll be goin’ then. Oh, and thanks again for the sleepover, Fell.” Haven’t gotten such a good sleep in forever, but he didn’t say it and winked for good measure at his lightheartedness instead before porting out. 

 

\----

 

“There’s food in th-” Fell sighed when Sans ported out before he could even say anything. They hadn’t gotten him a phone yet, so he couldn’t even text Sans.

 

Fell stayed in bed for another hour or so, unable to get the will to get up. However, he’d slept really well the night before, so his body refused any more sleep.

 

He heated some of the lasagna up for breakfast before settling down at the sewing machine once again. 

 

He decided to sew things that he could sell to try and make up for all the money Sans had spent on him already. He made clothing for young children, cute little shirts and pants with little tail-holes for little monsters. All manners of things, taken from his days sewing back in the Underground in his spare time to give to the orphans.

 

Their smiles made him feel at least a little bit redeemed for having killed so many in the name of the royal guard.

 

He worked all through the day on such things to keep himself busy. Just ate more leftovers for lunch. He actually cooked dinner in hopes that Sans might eat some of it when he got home.

 

He left two notes for Sans. The one on Sans’ door let him know about the food waiting for him, and the one on Fell’s let him know that he was welcome to sleep in Fell’s room if he needed. Just don’t forget an alarm.

 

He settled in for bed, feeling empty. His mind taunted him for a good hour before he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

 

\----

 

Sans finally ported his ass home. He hissed when he held his injured arm before chuckling right after. Always such a tough crowd to please. 

 

Even with the dark gray of his blazer, the red still showed. The gash may have been deeper than he thought, but he’d deal with that later. 

 

He took off his shoes by the entryway and made his way upstairs quietly. Wouldn’t want to wake Fell. 

 

But just as he was passing, he saw sticky notes on both Fell’s and his own doors. 

 

Just seeing the mention of food, his stomach grumbled. Well, since Fell made it, he wouldn’t want to waste it. 

 

So Sans used his magic to heat up the food, and ate in silence. His health increased a bit, making Sans smile. 0.65/1.0 from 0.4/1.0. Not bad at all. 

 

When he was done, he couldn’t quite wash the dishes for it’ll make a noise so he just placed them in the sink to take care of tomorrow. 

 

Then, he decided to port himself to Fell’s room, just to quickly and silently place the laptop on the desk. 

 

\----

 

Fell woke from his fitful sleep when he heard the small pop of displaced air. “Wha? Red?”

 

He blearily opened his eyes, looking around but not seeing much through the dark.

 

\----

 

Sans’ soul stuttered. Feeling guilty that he wasn’t careful enough. “Uh, just me, Sans. Sorry.” He whispered. And said his goodnight, planning to port out. 

 

\----

 

Fell let out a garbled murmur, before giving up on making his words make sense. He instead held his arms out in a clear invitation.

 

\----

 

Sans couldn’t help himself from chuckling, his heart warmed at the gesture. “I’d love ta buddy, but I still got a lot of bloody stuff to do. Heh.” 

 

\----

 

“‘S that a bloody pun?” Fell woke up a fair deal as he caught the possible meaning of Sans’ response. “You hurt again?”

 

\----

 

Oh oops. “Uh, no?” Due to his nervousness at getting caught, his voice went a pitch higher than normal. The sound of a liar. 

 

“Ah, by the way, thanks for the food. I’ll see ya tomorrow, yeah? Okay. Sorry for poppin’ on ya.” Sans quickly rushed in saying them to change the subject. 

 

\----

 

Fell sat up, alarmed. “Sans!”

 

Saying he was upset would be an understatement. Would Sans always be coming home like this? Battered up, at only a fraction of his lone HP.

 

Fell did a quick check of Sans, frowning deeply at the result.

 

\----

 

Sans jolted at the shout of his name. The sweat beading from his skull as his soul shook when he sensed that Fell checked him over. 

 

He didn’t have enough time to change the flavour text. 

 

_ *Deeply wounded in the right arm. _

 

And Sans practically winced. He was in a shitload of trouble now. 

 

\----

 

Fell practically hissed at the flavor text. He stood up, turning on the light and reaching for Sans’ arm. He stopped short of actually touching, not wanting to hurt the smaller skeleton.

 

He sighed.

 

“Where do you keep the first aid stuff?”

 

\----

 

Sans felt like a deer in headlights when the lights were turned on, and Fell could see the red blemish on his blazer sleeve. 

 

But just the latter was going to reach for him, he stopped and pulled back. Sans relaxed a bit, but he was still just a little tense because of the question that was thrown his way. 

 

He smiled shakily, not knowing what Fell was going to do once he said the truth. “Uh, I don’t? I normally just, um, sleep it off.” 

 

\----

 

Fell grimaced, concern only growing as the conversation dragged on.

 

“Will you at least let me heal you, now that you fiddled with the collar?” Fell moved back to the bed, sitting on the edge tiredly.

 

\----

 

The guilt grew when he saw the fatigue on Fell. He felt like a hindrance. “It’s okay.” Sans started slowly. “Ya look real tired. I’m just gonna go and let ya rest. Just came to leave the laptop for ya.” 

 

\----

 

Fell looked down at the floor, soul leaden. He tried to keep himself from thinking of Sans like any of his other owners, but in moments like this...

 

He felt just as worthless as ever. Couldn’t even help the person who was giving him a second chance at life.

 

His breath hitched as he tried to hold back tears. He looked away, trying to hide the few that made their way past his efforts.

 

\----

 

Seeing that Fell didn’t want to see him anymore, Sans found himself smiling. He said gently, softly. “Goodnight Fell … and thanks for worryin’ about me. Been a long time since someone else cared other than my bro, so I appreciate it.” 

 

And with that, Sans ported to his room. 

 

\----

 

_ ‘Appreciate it.’ _ the words rattled around in Fell’s skull, taunting him. He felt so small, worthless under the weight of it.

 

Sans was freeing him, and all he could do in return was make the one meal a day Sans ever seemed to eat and worry.

 

He wiped at tears before turning the light back off and laying back down. The small amount of sleep he did manage to get was littered with nightmares, and he gave up on getting more at three in the morning.

 

He quietly made his way downstairs, figuring he could cook to help calm his soul. He made some bread dough, and sat at the table while he waited for it to rise. He fell asleep with his arms pillowed under his head.

 

\----

 

Sans didn’t bother to really sleep as he tended to his wound once he got changed by just resting against the wall of his room. He sighed heavily, feeling an oncoming headache. 

 

He was so tired. Really made him had to wonder how his brother manages to pull it off. 

 

But there wasn’t any use in complaining about it. So Sans began to heal himself with his magic. The blue trickling in slowly into the gash. 

 

It took hours for it completely close, and by that point, Sans wanted to pass out. It was three in the morning already. He didn’t have time to nap. 

 

The short skeleton decided to take a quick cold shower and get himself some coffee. When he came to the kitchen, he blinked in surprise in seeing Fell, fast asleep too. Then he looked to the dough in the bowl. 

 

Was … Was Fell cooking this early? There many assumptions littering Sans’ mind, but continued to silently make coffee. 

 

He watched the slow rise and fall, of the eased soft breathing. It made Sans inwardly sigh. 

 

Was Fell stressed? … And this was his coping mechanism. 

 

Stars, what was he doing wrong? Sans didn’t understand. He wanted Fell to live easier, but it seemed like he was making it harder; constantly stressing him, making him depressed. The happy times felt shorter, feeling nonexistent; as if he just dreamt it all. 

 

But he had been trying his best. To juggle with work, to keep the inflow of money going, to even come home at all! Sans had practically lived in his workplaces, but with Fell, he came home. 

 

Sans grabbed his coffee before deciding to grab a blanket from the cabinets upstairs with his magic, and proceeded to drape it on Fell’s shoulders. 

 

Then Sans ported away to his room to start his paperwork. 

 

He really still had so much to learn. 

 

\----

 

When Fell woke up, he was still tired. His neck and back were sore from his sleeping position. He sat up from his slump, and was surprised to feel the blanket draped over his shoulders.

 

He very nearly broke out into more tears.

 

Just one more thing Sans did for him.

 

He was glad for everything Sans was doing for him, he really was. But he almost wished that Sans had picked some other Fallen. Someone who could actually do something for Sans in return for the care.

 

Fell went right back to cooking. He rolled out the bread, sprinkling it with cinnamon. He cut the dough into strips and rolled the strips into cute rolls. Put them into one of the stoneware and then in the oven to bake.

 

He sat back down at the table, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders as he waited for the rolls to cook.

 

\----

 

Sans was sure he was becoming either insane, which wasn’t too far off, or had gotten drunk on coffee with how the numbers and words began to multiply in his vision. 

 

He cursed, closing his eyes as well as the binder to put it back into his space. It was quarter ‘til five by the time he stopped, and it also meant he needed to get to work in a bit. 

 

He got up, cracking his bones the stress he wish he could completely rid off, before porting at the entryway of the kitchen to check up on Fell. 

 

Finding the latter awake, he greeted him. “Morning.” He took a whiff of the air. “Smells sweet. Cinnamon buns?” 

 

\----

 

“Yes.” Fell wanted to tell Sans that he had planned to let Sans take some to work with him, but held his tongue. They probably wouldn’t be cooled down by the time Sans left anyways.

 

Fell’s fault, for falling asleep.

 

“There are still some containers of chili and lasagna that you can take for lunch.” Fell didn’t have any breakfast ready, but hopefully he could at least offer something.

 

The timer on the rolls went off, and Fell pulled them out of the oven easily. They looked half-hearted, and he was ashamed that it had been the best he could do.

 

Stars, he was just failing left and right. Why was Sans putting so much effort into a worthless Fallen like him?

 

\----

 

Seeing the slump, and the low mood, Sans came over and patted Fell on the back. “Hey, it’s okay. Everyone’s got their ups and downs, and ya look really tired. Ya don’t need to push yourself so much.” 

 

Sans gently guided Fell back to sit. “Ya really need to take it easy on yourself, buddy. Learn to relax some more.” The short skeleton smiled. “And be a lazy skeleton. Heh.” 

 

But joking aside, he leaned forward slowly, giving Fell all the chances to push away before he pulled the monster in his embrace; rubbing the back to soothe. “S’okay. You’ve been doin’ amazing. No, you’re really amazing. Ya don’t need to beat yourself down like this. It’s okay, Fell.” 

 

\----

 

Fell sighed, leaning into the hug. “I just- you’re giving me so much. I want to give you  _ something _ in return.”

 

Fell tried to relax through shaking breath. Tried to do as Sans was telling him to.

 

\----

 

Sans blinked. “Somethin’ for me? Fell, you’re already doin’ a lot ya know? Ya cook, ya care, you’re here. Ya know, I don’t even come home, practically married to my workplace. And I rarely eat anythin’ unless I really needed to. On top of that, your company has been a blessing in this quiet and lonely place, ya know? So you’re already doin’ a lot for me. And it’s already more than I can ask for.” 

 

\----

 

The words helped to soothe Fell some. At least, he wasn’t a total failure. He closed his eyes, realizing just how tired he was. It wasn’t just the typical exhaustion from his bad nights sleep.

 

So much had been required from him for so long. His work as a member and eventually captain of the royal guard left little free time. Then, he was collared, and forced to work long hours with little reward past not getting shocked.

 

He wasn’t sure he even knew how to relax anymore.

 

But he’d try for Sans. As he’d said before, he’d at least consider anything that would make Sans happy.

 

Because unlike before, Sans gave him a choice.

 

He wasn’t forced to kill lawbreakers or risk being killed himself. He wasn’t forced to hide away during the day only to clean a entire manor at night as a family’s dirty little secret. Forced to lay in bed next to someone who only turned the shock higher as he got increasingly frustrated that he couldn’t form anything.

 

No, Sans was freeing him from that.

 

It was more than Fell ever could have asked for, and perhaps that was the reason he was trying so hard.

 

Now all he had to do is figure out how people entertained themselves while relaxing.

 

... He had his work cut out for him.

 

\----

 

Sensing Fell finally relax in his embrace, Sans couldn’t help himself and grinned. “Yeeess~ Come and join the dark side. Be laazzzyy~ Potatoesss.” 

 

The short skeleton snickered, his soul humming in delight as it seemed like he lightened the burden on Fell’s shoulders. It was a reassuring sign of progress. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small chuckle. “What do you even do? How do you not get bored?”

 

His tone was slightly joking, but the question was serious. He’d never really stopped his momentum in years. Just kept going and going.

 

People watched T. V. or something, right?

 

\----

 

Sans snorted. “You’re a busybody, so you’ll probably get bored easily doin’ nothin’. But I guess I meant, I just want you to do what ya want to do. Not because ya  _ have _ to.” 

 

He hummed, slowly rubbing Fell’s back. “Ya got cooking, and sewing, and if ya want, we can set some stuff so you can hone them. Or if ya want to set up a shop of your own, just things like that.” 

 

The short skeleton laughed a bit. “You’re literally free to do a lot more than ya think. Tryin’ out other things and the like. Can’t really say much since I pretty much rather sleep. Forever if I could. Heh.” 

 

\----

 

Fell listened carefully, trying to take the words to heart. “Well... I like helping people. I used to give clothing to some of the younger orphans, the ones who were raised by a lot of people but not given much care. I felt it made up for the damage I was doing as a guard, not to mention their smiles lit up my day. I’ve already started making some new clothes.”

 

Fell tried to think of something else he might be interested in. He’d not thought much on such things since he was drafted into the royal guard. His life had been dictated ever since. He hummed, racking his mind for something. “I’m not sure what else I’d like to do. Never really thought about it.”

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled. “Aren’t ya cute. Actually, there is an orphanage I’m supporting. Not a lot of kids in it now, around 10. We can visit them whenever you’re ready. I tend to spoil them lots when I visit, and they’re real good kids, so I’m sure they’ll love what ya give ‘em.” 

 

He pulled back, using his magic to get the leftovers as for lunch. “As for not knowing what else to do, well, you’ll have lots of time to think about it. So there isn’t really a rush to findin’ out now.” 

 

He stored the food in his space and began walking to the entryway to adorn his shoes. “I’ll be back same time, and I’ll bring a phone for ya too. I’ll ask Paps for Red’s number once I get a hold of him and add that to your phone.” He turned to Fell and smiled as he added dramatics. 

 

“Goin’ to work, see ya later darling~” And Sans ported out, laughing after he said so. 

 

\----

 

Fell blushed slightly at the teasing good-bye. He brought his hands up to his cheeks, trying to control the blush. He gave a small whine before standing abruptly and went to go cover the cinnamon rolls so they wouldn’t go stale. 

 

He went back to his room after that, settling down for a nap. Thankfully he was able to get another couple hours of sleep, and when he woke he was feeling much better.

 

As he got up to go over to his desk where the sewing machine was, he noticed the laptop Sans had left there. He decided to do something else with his day- look up laws. He was fairly sure the Risers who had put the collars on the Fallens weren’t exactly law abiding citizens. And he’d never been told the laws, just figured a general understanding of them based off his experiences.

 

Some of what he read surprised him. He learned that he had more rights than he had ever been told, likely required for the cover story of Risers helping Fallens reform. And the collars extra functions were only supposed to be used when the Fallen risked damage to person or property.

 

He also learned that there was a multi-million dollar company behind the scenes. The name of it was a joke though. ‘Fallen Angels’

 

One thing that bugged Fell was the amount of work he had to go through just to find a lot of these things. There was a few layers of searches just to reach the actual legal code, and there were no easy explanations for easier understanding. Weren’t there sites and blogs that should be talking about this?

 

Fell moved almost impulsively to find a decent site and started a blog. He probably wouldn’t get many readers, but who knows? He might actually be able to help change things.

 

He got enthralled by setting up the page and writing an introductory post. 

 

_ Dear readers; _

 

_ It strikes me that there is little easily found information on the company-yes, you heard me right, company who  _ owns _ the lives of thousands of monsters. How can that be, you wonder? Well, as one of the monsters who belongs to that company, I ask myself that almost every day. _

 

_ I am a Fallen. I’ve lived the past two years as a slave, bought by multiple ‘innocent’ Risers to do their dirty work. _

 

_ I will not share my name, for fear of being taken from my home where I have an owner who treats me like a person, instead of a thing. Yes, he still owns me. However, he has proven to be a kind monster, someone who really represents what monsters should be. _

 

_ So, in this first post, I’m going to share with you an ugly truth- how this whole multi-million dollar company started.  _

 

_ When the first Risers found their way through the maze of tunnels that separated the two parts of the Underground, they were stunned to find a world much different from their own. This was a kingdom of seeming monsters gone bad. _

 

_ As Fallens, we were trapped in a hopeless cycle. We were told from a young age that it was a world of kill or be killed. While some of us wanted to change that, we didn’t dare try, lest our loved ones be hurt. We  _ had _ to fight, just to stay alive. _

 

_ It wasn’t long before the barrier was broken that we were found. In fear of our violent ways causing another human-monster war, the Risers knew something had to change. _

 

_ A monster by the name of Anthar came up with a plan. He would make collars that could detect killing intent and block the magic of the one wearing the collar. _

 

_ Or at least, that’s what we were told. _

 

_ We didn’t want another war either, so the Fallens in power encouraged everyone to go along with the plans. _

 

_ That was our biggest mistake. Two days after the last collar was placed around the neck of a Fallen, the collar’s real purpose was activated. _

 

_ The collars didn’t have any way of detecting killer intent. It was just a clever cover story to get powerful monsters crippled and helpless before the might of scheming Risers. _

 

_ That’s not to say all Risers are bad though. I’ve seen proof of this more than once. However, for all my Riser readers, I have one question. _

 

_ What kind of person are you? Do you have the love, hope, and compassion we are all told our souls are made of? Or are you one of the ones who order another living, thinking person around and shock them for every slight mistake? _

 

_ Thank you for taking the time to read this. _

 

_ Sincerely, Sunfall. _

 

Fell wasn’t sure if he liked the name he had chosen, but decided to stick with it. He posted the article and sat back in his chair with a loud sigh.

 

Only time would tell how well the blog would do. He copied a link to the main page of the blog and started leaving it in message boards and the like of people who were searching for answers.

 

He shut the laptop at around midday, deciding to take a food break before doing more research. As he ate some of the chili and a cinnamon roll, he started brainstorming ideas for what else to post on the blog.

 

Not long after that he found himself back at the computer, starting a few drafts and researching so they would be as accurate as possible. He hardly noticed the passage of time, so wrapped up in his work.

 

\----

 

Sans was eating the packed lunch as he played around in his phone. Just looking at sites for news and blogs here and there to keep himself informed as much as possible of the mass and their opinions on situations. 

 

At one point, he came across a peculiar blog that had him raising a brow and checked it out of curiosity. Having read it, and seeing that the owner of the blog was just starting out, Sans decided to share it all around. It helped that he had multiple accounts under different names to get a broader audience. 

 

_ ‘Sunfall was it.’ _ Sans shut his phone, and his gaze landed on the pristine purple box with a gold bow tie on it. He had already bought Fell a phone and registered Red’s, Papyrus’ and his own contacts in them. With this, communication between them all would be easier than before. 

 

The short skeleton finished eating up as his break time neared its end. More work. Hooray. 

 

\----

 

After getting one post almost ready to post for the next day and another two started, Fell decided to take a look at the blog again. His jaw dropped when he saw just how much traffic he’d gotten. His first post already had fifty-five  _ thousand _ views, and four thousand people signed up for email and/or phone notifications..

 

Well.

 

At least he was right about there not being enough talking about the whole situation. Not if he got so many hits so fast.

 

He got up, a little dazed. Noticing that it was getting to the evening, he decided to cook something. With the familiar outlet he was able to calm his racing soul some and think clearer about the whole thing.

 

He’d need to check the comments section, but hopefully all this attention would be a good thing. It was so hard to find information, especially from a Fallen’s point of view.

 

Once the food was done and put away, he made his way back to the laptop. He then started the daunting task of reading through comments.

 

_ Truck286: I bet you’re just lying about being a Fallen. Who would let a Fallen on a computer? _

 

Fell almost growled at the comment, but was surprised when he scrolled down to find that a lot of people had replied to the comment to back him up.

 

There were so many comments, and Fell spent a good hour reading and responding to a lot of them. He was careful not to answer anything that might give hints that could be used to track him. He also set up a VPN so they wouldn’t be able to find him through IP checks.

 

Some of the comments were bad, but a surprising number of them were very supportive.

 

A lot of them were exclaiming that they hadn’t known that the collars were put on the way they were, with deception and lies.

 

Eventually Fell turned to the sewing machine and worked on a few more little clothes to wind down. He then wrote another couple notes reminding Sans that there was food for him and turned in for the night.

 

He felt quite accomplished, like he’d done something really productive that day.

 

\----

 

Sans came home, and to his relief, the day went smoother than most. He was actually uninjured this time and didn’t have to deal with unruly clients. 

 

Tiredly, he got himself ready for bed, after taking the sticky notes and ate dinner. He popped by Fell’s room quickly to drop the box on the desk; in and out, back to his own room. 

 

Having been functioning for practically two days straight without sleep, Sans was out like a light the moment he hit the mattress. Thankfully, he already told his staff members and secretaries that he was going to take a day off. Too bad he wasn’t a zombie though. Might’ve made his work easier to manage without the need for sleep … ignoring the constant perpetual hunger that is. 

 

\----

 

Fell woke at five in the morning, feeling light. He looked around for Sans, surprised when he actually found Sans sleep still. “Sans? Do you not have work today?”

 

\----

 

Sans grumbled in his sleep when he heard Fell come into his room. He waved a lazy arm up, abruptly dropping it after. “Called in a day off.” He yawned loudly. “Been workin’ 2 days with no sleep. Won’t be able to function.” 

 

He blearily looked at Fell, not caring that there was drool leaking out of his mouth and wetting a spot on his pillow. “Mornin’ though. How was your day yesterday?”

 

\----

 

“My day was good. You can get some more sleep, I’ll get you when breakfast is ready.” Fell moved back, holding a small laugh at Sans’ sleep-face.

 

He hurried downstairs, starting on making some french toast. As he cooked, he resolved to get a griddle next so he could cook things like pancakes and french toast easier.

 

\----

 

Taking Fell’s advice, Sans closed his eyes, and immediately went back to dreamland. He didn’t have the chance to ask the latter what he thought about his phone, or if the monster even saw it at all. 

 

Ah well, he could always ask when he was functioning better. 

 

\----

 

Fell took his time cooking, figuring it would be good for Sans to sleep some more. After finishing the toast, he spent a few minutes purely in presentation before finally calling to Sans.

 

His mind kept focusing back on the blog, and he almost itched to go check on it. For something he did on impulse, he was finding it to be very rewarding. At the very least he was informing people. And knowledge is power. Power that hopefully will help other Fallens.

 

However, breakfast had to come first. Especially since it was one of the few times he got to talk with Sans.

 

\----

 

Sans didn’t hear a thing. The only thing that could be heard is his loud snoring. Something that tended to happen when he was really tired along with the drooling since, he was usually a quiet sleeper. 

 

\----

 

When Sans didn’t come down, Fell went up the stairs with a rueful grin. He supposed he should have realized Sans would sleep right through a call from downstairs.

 

He poked his head into Sans’ room. Seeing how deeply Sans was sleeping, Fell felt a little guilty. However, he’d spent a lot of time on breakfast and didn’t want it to go to waste. Not to mention he wanted to talk with Sans about a few things, like what he’d found in his research.

 

“Sans, the food is ready.”

 

\----

 

The snoring came to an abrupt choked end as Sans came to woke from his sleep. He yawned loudly and widely, before pushing himself up and off the bed. 

 

He looked to Fell stupidly being that one eye was half-massed while the other was closed. “M’kay.” And promptly walked over to the skeleton. 

 

“Wha’s for breakfast?”

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled, resisting the urge to pick Sans up. “French toast. I’m experimenting a bit with making a sort of strawberry spread that I think could be really good, so using the toast to test it out.”

 

Fell grabbed Sans’ hand, leading him down the stairs to the table.

 

\----

 

“Yummy.” Sans mumbled, rubbing the sleep away with his free arm as he let guide them down the stairs and to the table. 

 

The short skeleton seated himself, gazing down at the meal with its slight red and pink spread over it. It looked really sweet from the get-go, which Sans didn’t mind, but he hoped that his teeth wouldn’t rot and fall off. Hate to not be able to chew burgers in his young age. 

 

He took a piece with his fork, and braced himself as he put it in his mouth. Sans relaxed immensely when he found that it wasn’t as sweet as it looked. He chewed it, relishing in the crunchy yet soft texture that melded with hints of sweetness. 

 

He swallowed the mouthful before he spoke. “Oh man, it’s berry tasty.” 

 

\----

 

Fell let out a huff at the pun. Not even he knew if it was an angry huff or a sad excuse for a laugh.

 

He ate silently for a minute before speaking. “I did some actual research into the laws surrounding the collars yesterday. It’s... fishy at best. And hidden within layers of web pages. No one seems to care enough to actually dig into it all.”

 

\----

 

Sans held himself back from making another pun when Fell began wanting to talk about a serious matter with him. His fork shook a little in containing himself … Fuck, he can’t. 

 

“It nets a lot of people no doubt. Sometimes layered with lies just to keep some poor cods hooked. And ya just can’t swim away from it.” 

 

_ ‘I’m sorry. I couldn’t hold myself back!’ _ Sans inwardly screamed, snapping his mouth shut. But the glint of anticipation and glee didn’t dissipate from his eyes. 

 

\----

 

Fell stared for a moment before letting out a silent chuckle. It bubbled for a moment, before practically exploding. He practically bent over; he was laughing so hard.

 

Sure, he’d given Sans eye-rolls or just ignored the puns before, but for some reason that line of puns broke something in him.

 

For a good few minutes he couldn’t even glance at Sans without more chuckles escaping. “Thanks, I needed that.”

 

\----

 

Sans brightened immensely, feeling more than accomplished in his entire being. Stars, he was so glad to be alive. It was as if, he had lived long enough just for this moment. He can die without regrets now. 

 

His grin was so wide, his cheeks hurt, but Sans didn’t care. “Glad ya like it.” Even though he freaked out himself just a moment ago. 

 

Holy shit though. He just managed to make Fell laugh at his puns. Like,  _ really laugh _ . 

 

Warmth filled his core, and Sans was just so proud in seeing the latter finally released some needed tension. The monster just needed to hear a different tuna. Oh fuck, he could’ve said that! Damnit. Next time fish. Next time. 

 

\----

 

“Finish your food, Oh Great Punlord. I want to show you something.” Fell dug into his own food, finishing it off fairly quickly.

 

He wanted to show Sans some of the stuff he found while researching, and the blog. Not to mention, he hadn’t turned off the option to have ads running on the page, and already a small amount of money was linked to his account. He’d have to have Sans’ help pulling it out, since Fell couldn’t legally own a bank account or credit card.

 

\----

 

Sans snickered, and continued to eat his meal to finish up. He went about it quickly since the latter looked really eager to show him whatever it was. 

 

The two of them easily cleaned up right after, and Sans followed Fell back to his room. He spotted the box he placed on the desk last night, still in the same condition as he left it. Guess that answered his unasked questions regarding the phone. 

 

\----

 

Fell noticed the box as he sat down. While the laptop started, he picked it up curiously. He was pleasantly surprised to see the phone. He turned the screen on, and reached to plug it in when he saw that it had a low charge.

 

He pressed on the text notification, pulling it up to a contact that was already added to the phone. ‘Red’

 

_ “Hey Boss. Ceiling or floor?” _ Well, that confirmed that it really was Red.

 

_ “Flower.” _ Boss responded to the text with the second part of their little code, letting Red know that he had the right monster.

 

The code referred to the glowing stones in the Caves part of the Underground. At one point, the brothers got into a fight over which stones were the best- the ones that were like stars in the ceiling, or the ones that lit the pathway. They ended up agreeing that if it stopped their fighting, they would always prefer the echo flowers.

 

Fell was pulled out of his memories when the laptop finally finished starting up. He opened up a word document he’d been taking notes on.

 

“I found something interesting when I was doing research yesterday. So, we’re supposed to be able to go free if we stay with the same Risers for a year, right? Long as the Risers approve of it. I was digging around, and either they hide a lot of the records, or only five Fallen have made it to the end of that year period, and only three of them were freed. It’s been a year and a half since we first hit the market, you’d think more would make it the full year.” 

 

Fell moved to click on a few links he made. He pointed out a few parts on the screen. “All of these forum boards are people complaining about the ways they’ve been cheated out of their money by the company. I’ve been reading a lot of the stories and comparing them to the laws. Either the way the laws work here makes them read are a lot different from the laws I worked with in the royal guard, or...

 

“The Fallen Angels company has been breaking the law left and right to keep the Fallen in their own clutches so they can sell us off time and time again.”

 

\----

 

What Fell said made sense. 

 

Sans had rarely heard any of the Fallens being completely freed, so that in itself were already a surprise that there are actual ones that  _ were _ free. And three of them to boot. 

 

In comparison to the many others, with the whole year up, many Fallens should have already be okay to roam about. And yet, they still adorned their collars. 

 

There are of course explanation to this regarding the return and re-selling to different owners which renew the contracts, and that one needed the Riser’s  _ consent _ . Sans felt that  _ that _ was the hardest part of them all. 

 

However, what was curious was the two Fell mentioned of the five that made to that end period. “The thing is, and it’s really fucked up, was the  _ choice _ given to return a Fallen. From what I saw in the documents, the contract gets renewed for each owner. Another thing to note is the  _ approval _ . WIth how warped the initial procedure is, it’s sad to say that it may be common that the Fallens that did managed to make it ended up not getting approved by their owner, or the system.” 

 

Sans became quiet to think about it some more. “No. Even that’s fishy. Why bother advertising and continuing this kind of thing. Not all Risers are bad to the bone. But the only Fallens recorded is one hand to the many.” His brows furrowed. 

 

“The Fallen Angels company works in hand with the police department. It’s not the least bit reassuring to know that they have some authority to the supposed people whose job is to exhibit proper conduct and showcase equality for all citizens.”

 

That bit made Sans get a headache as he sighed. “Did ya manage to find out what happened to the 2 Fallens that didn’t get freed? They might hold key answers.”

 

\----

 

“I didn’t find out what happened to them, but I did find their names. I’ll be honest, it was kind of amazing that our king managed to stay in a home for over a year. But considering how blood-thirsty he is, I’d be just fine with his collar never getting removed. The other one was our lead scientist. She- uhh, wasn’t very ethical.” Fell thought about it a little more, since Sans had brought it up.

 

“They were both monsters who pretty much symbolized the worst parts of our side of the mountain. Fuck.” Fell buried his head in his hands at the realization.

 

What a mess.

 

\----

 

Oh. Well. Shit then. Sans let out a crooked smile. Well, ain’t this just fantastic. 

 

The short skeleton breathed out. “We gonna be fightin’ something big here. I know. What I don’t know is if we can handle it.” 

 

\----

 

“Well, uh, we won’t get anywhere if we don’t try?” Fell gave a small cough when his sentence turned into a question. “No. We won’t get anywhere good by being complacent. They’ll just pull me away from the one person who’s treated me like a thinking, living being. And surprise, surprise, I don’t fucking want to let that happen.”

 

Fell pulled up the blog that he’d started the day before. “I started this thing pretty much on impulse, and in one day it’s already got more attention than I expected. Knowledge is power, and I think I can use this to bring power to people like you. People who want to help.”

 

\----

 

Sans was taken aback by the statement Fell made. It made his heart beat quick that he wondered if he was breathing right. Or at all for that matter. 

 

_ ‘G-Geez. Way to hit a guy at their weak spot.’ _ Sans thought with a wry grin as he forcefully push down feelings of interest he really didn’t want to explore. It wouldn’t do him good to really fall for the Fallen, heh. He simply cannot get attached to Fell!

 

Sans mentally shook his head, when Fell showed him the blog. 

 

He blinked, and blinked again, before he couldn’t stop himself from snorting and then outright chuckling. “Oh shit buddy, I feel real good sharin’ it then.” 

 

The skeleton grinned widely. “Came across it when I was on break and shared it multiple times on different accounts. So you’re Sunfall huh. With the boost of good following, I’m glad that you’ll be able to spread your messages easier.” 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a nervous chuckle. “I might also be a bit selfish. If they push too hard to pull me back, I might reveal who I am so that if the company pulls any of their illegal shit they  _ will _ regret it.”

 

\----

 

Sans patted Fell’s back. “I think it’s a good call.” His smile felt like it was stuck in place, which is kind of creepy if he thought about it, so Sans didn’t. It’s just that he was so proud and happy for Fell. 

 

“Heh. It’s nice to see ya doin’ somethin’ ya want.”

 

\----

 

Fell smiled back at Sans before pulling up the draft he planned to post. “Wanna take a look at this before I post it? I actually spent a few hours researching the Fallen Guard. You mentioned a minute ago that they work with the police, but I found that that’s honestly a lie. They are a completely separate, private force. It’s how they can get away with not hiring a single human.”

 

\----

 

“Woah, for real? Then it’s really fucked up that they always do shock checks for Fallens.” 

 

Sans pondered a bit. “Not a single human, huh. So do ya think it’s all Risers that’s keepin’ Fallens, er, trapped? Or we dealin’ with both humans and Risers as an … enemy? Sorry, that sounded pretty black and white.” 

 

\----

 

“I’m not sure. I mean, the humans seem pretty content to leave well enough alone, but I’ll need to do more digging to be sure.”

 

Fell’s new phone dinged with a response from Red. “Here, see what you think. I’d like to talk with my brother a bit.”

 

Fell got up, wandering his way downstairs with his phone.

 

_ “How is Sans treating you, boss?” _

 

Fell didn’t bother texting back, just straight up calling Red. He didn’t have to wait long for Red to answer.

 

“Hey boss.”

 

He spent a while just talking with Red, catching up.

 

\----

 

Sans only nodded as he took a seat and read through the blog. It wasn’t enough evidence, granted it was most likely because of confidential information, but it wasn’t something Sasn  _ couldn’t _ get a hold of if he asked the right people. 

 

But not only that, this kind of thing was really concerning. Because he couldn’t understand the why’s. 

 

Why did his own kind  _ betrayed _ another of their own? Even though Papyrus and him were Risers, they didn’t like the treatment being done to Fallens. But from this, it seemed like a large in-fighting between monsters. The humans remain to be uninvolved, and while a relief and a good thing, it also caused distraught in Sans. 

 

He’d been told, the short skeleton’s eye lights turned to pinpricks as he sneered, that it was the very reason the collar was made was not only to make sure Fallens wouldn’t act on killing intent, but to reassure the humans so that there wouldn’t be a war. 

 

The rage swirling in him seemed to grow, staring coldly at the realization dawning on him that they were all, the Risers with good or at least, better intentions, getting played by other Risers. 

 

Sans breathed out to calm himself, and decidedly chose to call Papyrus about it. Having garnered a large connection himself, his own brother didn’t fall short in that regard as well. 

 

As they say, two skulls were better than one. 

 

\----

 

Talking with Red... It was like he’d been putting bandages on a gaping wound for ages, and it was only now healing. He learned that Red had also picked up a new hobby. Red had started a Youtube channel, and even had a few subscribers.

 

He was thankful to learn that Red kept his Fallen status secret. He advised Red to keep like that if at all possible. They now both had a sort of safety net.

 

Things were somehow starting to look up for the brothers.

 

They talked for what felt like hours. When Fell was making his way up the stairs, he noticed that Sans was also on the phone. So, instead of hanging up on Red, Fell sat down and the two of them talked about the good parts of the time they were seperated.

 

They kept a silent agreement not to talk about the bad, even to the point of awkwardly changing the subject when a story didn’t have a happy end.

 

\----

 

Sans was so caught up on his serious discussion with his brother that he paced back and forth in agitation. 

 

_ “Brother, you really must calm yourself. I know you’re upset,  _ and _ it’s an understatement, I know that too.”  _ Sans grunted when Papyrus beated him to it.  _ “I’m just as livid as you, rest assured, but this is a serious thing to go against Sans. That’s why, we must plan carefully, and make absolutely certain that there won’t be any loopholes on our end for them to pass through, or I fear the consequences for everyone that’s going to be involved will be much graver than we’ll expect.” _

 

Sans both hated it and thanked it that his brother reasoned well. It forced him to swallow down his anger, and sigh heavily. The headache was there now. 

 

“All right. Okay. I’ll go and see what I can dig up and we can do a rendezvous on the assessments and information we’ve both gathered when we see each other again.” 

 

_ “Understood brother … And …”  _

 

“Hmm?” 

 

_ “Are you doing okay now?” _

 

Sans raised a brow. “Bro, wha—” 

 

_ “I’m serious, Sans. And no, don’t you even dare _ start  _ with that.” _ Sans rightfully, snapped his mouth shut. And this made Papyrus sigh on the other side. _ “Listen, brother. I know you want to keep it from me so I don’t worry, but that’s a  _ fucking _ moot point.” _

 

Sans gasped. “Paps, language!” 

 

_ “You hush! I’m telling you now that no matter what you do, I will always,  _ always, _ worry. And I’ve been keeping quiet for your sake, but it’s about time we also address this.”  _

 

The stern scolding he was getting over the phone made Sans scrunch his face, wincing. 

 

_ “You will not let yourself be hurt in any form. Are you listening to me, Sans?  _ In. Any. Form.  _ This means, I want you to quit several jobs to lighten your load,  _ especially  _ the shadier ones. Don’t think I don’t really know what you’ve been up to brother. Just as you have eyes and shadows lurking about, doesn’t mean I don’t as well.” _

 

“Uh—”

 

_ “And if you don’t,  _ I  _ will call them in for you.” _

 

“Holy shit, Paps. Calm down, geez. I get it already.” Sans felt helpless when he heard his brother huff. But he also laughed softly. “Guess you were done  _ sock _ -ing it up.” 

 

_ “It’s unfortunate that I love you too much to disown you brother. Even though I’ve always kept the papers.”  _

 

Sans snickered, transforming to a howling laughter. Stars, his stomach. His stomach! “Hehe, you’re so cool bro.” 

 

_ “Of course!”  _

 

“Thanks for the ‘pap-talk.’”

 

_ “Nyehehehe. You’re very welcome Sans. I’ll see you next month.” _ And with a final hum of agreement from Sans, he hung up the call. 

 

Geez. He really took a beating there. 

 

\----

 

When Fell and Red were finally ready to stop talking, Fell hung up on a conversation that had lasted... an impressive amount of time.

 

Fell made his way back upstairs, seeing that Sans he finished his own call. He held up the phone, and had to choke back tears to speak. “Th-thank you for giving us the phones. It means so much to be able to talk with my brother again.”

 

\----

 

Sans turned to Fell, feeling lucky that the latter didn’t see him getting destroyed by his brother. Though hearing another sincere gratitude from the tall skeleton, can you blame him for feeling a little exasperated at this point? 

 

“Geez, buddy, I know ya mean it, but if ya keep thakin’ me so much, I’ll feel like a total stranger.” Sans smiled softly. “Aren’t we friends at least?”

 

\----

 

Fell laughed. He strode up to Sans, giving the smaller skeleton a hug. “Yes, but that doesn’t mean I should stop thanking you. You’ve done more for me than pretty much any but Red.”

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled, returning the embrace. “Ugh, fine. Have it your way.” 

 

They parted shortly after and Sans told Fell that the blog looked good. It’ll raise a lot of questions and speculations, but that was the purpose of it all. To be thought-provoking, to be doubting, to really think about what was happening—what is real, and what is a cover up. 

 

If they got a lot of monsters support, for it to become a heated debate, it’ll help bring out the truth of the matter for the mass. And hopefully, be able to find a way to end this joke of system by the company,  _ and _ the private force.

 

\---- 

 

Fell was relieved when Sans got pretty much the exact message Fell was trying to get across. He double checked that he had all of his links in order that pointed to his sources before finally hitting the post button.

 

“And now we wait.”

 

And, of course, being the busybody that he was, Fell moved to the last post as he spoke, going through the comments that he hadn’t read yet. “I have to admit, comments like this are actually pretty gratifying.”

 

_ “Thank you. For not demonizing all Risers. I’ll admit, I’ve seen myself pretty lowly since I really realized what other people who were the same race as me were doing. _

 

_ It helps to know that you don’t blame all of us. I still blame myself, but I suppose I’ll just have to make up for it. I’ll be showing this blog to my friends.” _

 

\----

 

Sans’ gaze softened, feeling hope and relief trickle in his soul. “It’s certainly comments like this that makes it worthwhile.” Naturally, the short skeleton didn’t forget to start sharing the blog himself. The more people the better after all. 

 

And lest he forgot, he made a note to himself in his phone of the jobs he decided to quit on. Of work he never really liked to do, but had only done so because he needed to at the time. But now? 

 

Now he didn’t really need to push himself so hard to the point of breaking himself to pieces. Sans inwardly sighed, and wanted to laugh at the irony that it felt like it was his turn now, to find something he wanted to do for himself. 

 

But that time will have to wait a bit. It wasn’t as if he could quit  _ all _ of his jobs. If the pay was good, and the workplace was all right, it was still a keeper in his book.

 

\----

 

Fell glanced at the time, noting that he should probably start working on lunch. “I’m going to go make lunch, you have any requests?”

 

\----

 

Sans shrugged. “Not really that picky when it comes to food. Just nothing too sweet or too spicy. Can’t handle ‘em.” 

 

“Heck, ya can even just give me a ketchup bottle and I’ll take it. Heh.” 

 

\----

 

Fell hummed, getting an idea. “Alright. I’ll let you know when it’s ready. It’ll be a surprise for you.”

 

He gave Sans a wink before making his way back to the kitchen. He dug out the ingredients, double checking that he had everything needed.

 

He took a moment to wonder if Sans even knew he had all the requirements for homemade ketchup.

 

Then again, he might have been completely joking about the ketchup, but Fell figured he at least had some love for it if he’d be willing to have just it for a meal.

 

Fell had to look up the full recipe for it, since he hadn’t made any in years. He frowned when he realized it was a longer dish to cook. However, after a bit of digging, he found something that he could cook in a shorter amount of time.

 

Thus the quandary- make it sometime else and use the recipe more likely to taste better, or make the quicker one for the joke.

 

Fell decided to instead make a different tomato themed dish for now. He could do more later.

 

He started up a pot of noodles before working on a sort of salad dressing. Once the noodles were done, he strained them, put a little oil on them to keep them from getting too soggy, and put them in the freezer to chill.

 

Once he finished the dressing, he got the vegetables ready in a separate container. He had to wait a few minutes for the pasta to cool, then threw everything together.

 

Nice and easy tomato-pasta salad.

 

“Food’s ready!” Fell called up to Sans as he set the table.

 

\----

 

Fell winked at him. 

 

Fell winked. 

 

He  _ winked _ . That’s a ‘Fell + wink’ combo. 

 

Ugh. Sans clutched his chest when the monster left. Dramatically stumbling back as if he had been shot. 

 

He was feeling faint. His heart was weak! 

 

Fell will be the death of Sans. He just knew it. Couldn’t even warn a guy before that kind of shit. 

 

The Fallen was only lucky that Sans still had a will to live or else he didn’t mind going to either heaven or hell. 

 

Though, jokes aside, Sans pulled himself together and simply seated himself on Fell’s bed as he waited. The latter was cooking their lunch, he was curious what surprise the other had in store. 

 

Patiently waiting, the short skeleton lied down on the bed. Disturbing Dawn from her nap as she grumbled with a soft mew. It made Sans chuckle and whispered an apology as he petted the feline. The purring warmed his soul, and more so when Dawn trotted closer to him, and began nuzzling his face. 

 

“Hehe, missed ya too sweetie.” 

 

Then, he heard Fell’s call, and Sans decided to bring Dawn along with him. He cradled the feline in one arm while he used his free arm to keep scratching behind the cat’s ears. 

 

All he was missing now, was sitting at a work desk with a large red leathered swivel chair to cackle like a villain. 

 

He headed downstairs, not wanting to disorient Dawn from his portings. 

 

“What are we havin’?” 

 

\----

 

“Well, since you mentioned ketchup, I figured I could make a tomato-based dish.” Fell moved with exaggerated dramatics to reveal the dish. “Tomato-pasta salad!”

 

Fell couldn’t help being a little goofy, just happy to be himself. Just Fell, not royal guard, not slave. Just Fell.

 

\----

 

Sans’ eye lights became blown up, and he slowly knelt on the ground, gingerly placing Dawn by his side as he required two arms to kowtow to Fell’s greatness. 

 

“I have been blessed. I hail the lord.” 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled, pulling a chair back at the table and gesturing for Sans to sit down.

 

\----

 

“My lord is wise and kind.” Sans chuckled, promptly picking Dawn back up and settling her own his lap when he sat down. He petted the feline gently as he looked at reddish orange dish before him. 

 

The short skeleton mixed it a little with his fork, turning to get the noodles and lifting to take a mouthful. 

 

Sans moaned with glee. It was better than he thought. The ripe sweetness of the tomato, with the noodles adding texture, and the vegetables enhancing the richness. The savoury flavour wasn’t lost nor did they overpower the other. 

 

And the fact that it was cold, he didn’t need to wait from digging in! Which was exactly what he did. 

 

\----

 

Seeing Sans enjoying the food was enough to make Fell quite happy. He dug into his own portion with a smile.

 

This was the first meal in two years that he had made with healing magic. While the magic wasn’t really needed, he still had wanted practice.

 

And besides, his best healing foods could actually give the same bonus to HP that good rest could. In Fell, it didn’t really do much, but for Sans with his low HP, it could be really good for him.

 

\----

 

The short skeleton kept eating that he asked for seconds. And he finished that too! Wow. 

 

Sans really liked a lot. And if it wasn’t so ‘indecent’ as his brother says, he would have licked his plate clean.  _ Twice _ . 

 

When he finished completely, he leaned back, releasing a soft and content sigh as he petted Dawn who was sleeping on his lap now. 

 

“Thanks for that Fell. Best one yet. Or I’m really biased to tomatoes.” Sans snickered after, looking pretty dazed and comfortable. He was really full, he didn’t want to move for a while. Or forever really. 

 

\----

 

_ ‘That ketchup will have to happen then.’ _

 

“Check your HP. Since you gave me the ability to use enough magic, I can finally start using it with my cooking again.” Fell had an almost smug grin, noticing that his own HP had gone up by five. Not the best he’d ever done, but still impressive.

 

\----

 

Sans raised a brow at that. He knew that healing food, well, healed. Wouldn’t do jack shit to though. A monster with just one health point, it would take immediate effect if he was injured. 

 

Still, he checked his own status. 

 

He blinked. And blinked again. He also rubbed his eyes for good measure. Actually, he even adorned his glasses so it was  _ clear _ that he wasn’t hallucinating. 

 

HP: 6/1 

 

That was definitely a six. Five over. What.  _ What?! _

 

Sans had never seen this before. How was this even possible?! 

 

The short skeleton gazed at Fell dumbfounded; his mouth agape. “A?” His voice failed him, and he could only utter that letter in sheer stupidity as his brain combusted. 

 

\----

 

Fell couldn’t help but laugh at Sans’ bewilderment. “Took me years to learn. I had found a very old cookbook that mentioned healing food that goes beyond the normal limit. Since Red is like you and only has one HP, I had a pretty good reason to try my best to learn the technique.”

 

And now Fell had another person to help in such a way. It would at least help if Sans did more of whatever was leading him to get hurt. Though hopefully that wouldn’t happen again.

 

\----

 

“O-Oh. Wow. That’s really amazing Fell.” 

 

His smile was genuine and sincere when he expressed himself.  _ “Thank you.”  _

 

Stars. Five whole health higher. It was really hard to imagine. Just because he ate, he was given more health! It was just—Sans was really moved. 

 

Having been a single digit monster, one that would be easy to dust, deep down, a lot of things terrified him. Because he was fragile. So easy to break and just dust like nothing. 

 

And seeing that number increase. It was like a dream. Felt this whole scene  _ was _ a dream. 

 

But it wasn’t. It was real. Stars. It was real. 

 

The tears cropped up in his eye sockets, threatening to fall. He didn’t know what else to say. But he was really thankful from the bottom of his heart. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a soft smile, getting up and walking over to Sans. He knelt down and offered a hug.

 

Of course, knowing he’d managed to help Sans in such a way... Well, it helped Fell a lot. Told him that now there was at least one way he could help Sans how Sans had helped him.

 

\----

 

Sans leaned in as much as he could from his position. Sniffling a bit as he nuzzled and tucked his head on Fell’s neck. Just needing the physical contact. 

 

\----

 

Fell held Sans close, rocking him slightly. He picked Sans up, moving to the couch in the living room. He sat with Sans in his lap.

 

\----

 

Dawn had gotten up and jumped off his lap when Fell picked him up and walked them to sit on the couch. The rocking must’ve woken her. But she still followed and placed herself beside them on the couch. 

 

Sans only snuggled in Fell’s embrace, revelling in the moment where he just wanted to be comforted. To feel that someone was there, and that someone cared. Since Papyrus hadn’t been able to do that for him, it had been really rough for Sans to cope with. 

 

He curled himself in, clutching onto Fell tight. His voice sounded a little hoarse. Damn. “S-Sorry. I know I’m kinda touchy.” 

 

\----

 

“I don’t mind.” Fell rubbed Sans’ back soothingly. He held Sans close to him.

 

Somehow, it just felt right to hold Sans like that. Sans was just the perfect size for Fell to be able to tuck him right under his chin.

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled weakly. “Don’t say that buddy. Might abuse your rights by invadin’ your space a lot.” Might become too dependent on you. Might start relying on you. Letting my guard down completely, and start … 

 

He was tired. This was just him overthinking things again. Sans closed his eyes and sighed. 

 

\----

 

Fell just let out a small chuckle. “And if I wouldn’t mind that?”

 

\----

 

Sans groaned as he gruffly muttered. “Stop bein’ amazin’ already. I might really fall for you.” 

 

\----

 

Fell stopped for a moment to think about it. He had thought Sans was joking, but...

 

The tone of his muttering was just a bit to serious. Was Sans... actually falling for him?

 

And if that was true, did Fell even mind?

 

Fell thought for a moment, comparing pros to cons. However, the only bad thing he could see here wasn’t really likely- that Sans was just deceiving him. And Sans had been just a bit too genuine for Fell to even think that Sans would actually do that.

 

Instead of saying anything, Fell just pressed a kiss to the top of Sans’ skull.

 

\----

 

Sans’ soul stuttered and he was so damn sure that Fell could hear or feel it with fast and loud it was beating. 

 

Sans refused to open his eyes, if anything, he shut them tighter. His face being flushed blue; however, was dead give away to what he was feeling, but the skeleton didn’t care. 

 

He was internally screaming. And kind of panicking. Because his brain started thinking of reasons and excuses to convince himself that Fell surely didn’t mean anything by it. Maybe it was an accident? Yeah. Let’s go with that. 

 

So you can just stop beating altogether now heart. You’re being too noisy. 

 

\----

 

Well. The blush pretty much proved to Fell that there was a high chance Sans did like him at least a little bit in that way.

 

Fell’s soul began to pound in his chest, as he realized something for the first time.

 

Sans wasn’t the only one falling.

 

A blush spread on his own face, almost as bright as Sans’.

 

\----

 

The air in the room became awkward, or at least, Sans felt like it was. Okay, maybe he should move away or something. Yeah. 

 

Almost reluctantly, Sans opened his eyes and moved back a bit. He glanced up at Fell to tell him something when he saw the red colouring on the other’s cheekbones. 

 

Oh stars. Did Fell—What—Sans didn’t know what to think. In fact, one might say he was going gaga over the tall skeleton at the moment. 

 

Sans needed to die to stop feeling. Because he swore he could rival Grillby’s heat at this point with how hot his face felt. And holy crap was he close to Fell’s face right now. Uhhh. 

 

\----

 

Fell moved a hand to cup Sans’ cheek. Ran his thumb back and forth tenderly.

 

He was nervous, which probably showed with his own heated face and almost shaky breath. He really hoped he was reading the situation right. That he wasn’t messing things up by acting on his suspicions.

 

\----

 

Sans held a breath, as he leaned into the hand. He was also nervous, but if Fell was willing. 

 

Oh stars. Sans was dying. He needs help. His heart was failing him. Oh, wait, didn’t he just ask his heart to stop working? Welp, he was getting his wish. 

 

He gulped unsurely. He kind of wanted this … but did Fell? Sans was being pushy earlier, and the latter was just being nice and kind to him. He wanted … 

 

He wanted Fell to want him too? If he was making any sense. He whispered, looking at Fell with soft gaze. “A-Are you sure you want this?” That you want  _ me? _

 

This walking bag of mess with his puns and laziness and baggage? Sans almost didn’t want to hear an answer. 

 

\----

 

Fell didn’t have to think about it. Sans had given him so much. He’d made a place for himself in Fell’s soul.

 

He gave Sans a gentle smile, pressing a kiss to Sans’ forehead. “I’m sure. For as long as you’ll have me.”

 

\----

 

“Heh. I-I should be sayin’ that.” Sans placed his hand on Fell’s. “I’d l-love to have you.” 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled at the stutter, moving to nuzzle against Sans.

 

Fell was overjoyed. He had pretty much everything he’d never let himself dream of. He was safe, relatively free, could speak with his brother whenever he wanted. And now he even had a partner who would go above and beyond for him.

 

Sure, it wasn’t perfect. But life wasn’t some fairy tale. To expect perfect would be to throw away happiness.

 

He knew that you had to fight for your happily ever after, and you have to fight to keep it. So, he’d fight. He’d fight to see the monster he held be safe and happy.

 

\----

 

Warmth filled his soul. The tension leaving his bones as he giggled and returned the affection. 

 

Sans hadn’t want to believe that he was crushing, rather hard on Fell. Denying and ignoring it. Why wouldn’t he? They’ve only known each other in such a short amount of time, and Sans himself was a walking disaster, while Fell was working hard to get his life, his freedom back. 

 

The short skeleton didn’t think that there would even be time for something like now. Being new to the whole romance aspect himself despite his flirting and joking around. He was scared that they might be rushing things. Scared that it might end up hurting and breaking them; their bond, or what may be left of it, become irreparable. 

 

But Sans had come to really like Fell despite all of it. It was hard  _ not _ to fall for him. The skeleton was driven, smart, careful and patient, willing to understand. Of course, Fell wasn’t perfect, Sans knew that. No monster was. But Fell was also trying, step by step, to change things for himself. 

 

And all Sans wanted to do was help him achieve it all. He’d been told by his brother that he was the giving type; loving to spoil, to offer anything he could. Never taking, and if he took at all, it’d be small and insignificant. 

 

It just wasn’t in his nature to like holding people back. Just as when Papyrus needed to leave, Sans could watch him get farther away. 

 

The short skeleton knew that, if Fell walked out on him at any point, he could only watch as well. 

 

So for now, in his small bouts of selfishness, Sans was going to take whatever the other offers to give him. In return, he wished he could give his partner the world. 

 

\----

 

Fell had his own worries to contend with. He had glimpsed at a few articles that talked about cross-racial relationships. It wasn’t pretty.

 

For one, it was banned by the contract. For two, the social stigma was great, even if the Fallen had been freed.

 

Fell didn’t want Sans to have to deal with or worry about such things, but it was inevitable that eventually people would find out. However, they could at least try to hide it.

 

They had to be very careful. If the Fallen Angels got any proof of their relationship, they could and would pull Fell back.

 

Fell gave a sad sigh. He couldn’t keep anything from Sans, since that would only increase the risks they faced. And he especially couldn’t keep his fears to himself. “It’s going to be hard. If the company learns we’re in a relationship... They’ll pull me back. The contract doesn’t allow Fallens to be with any Riser. And even after I’m free, people will discriminate against you for being with me.”

 

Fell took a shaky breath before continuing. “I understand if you don’t want to pursue anything with me because of that.”

 

\----

 

What. 

 

Sans frowned, his brows furrowing. “I want this too, and if it means needing to hide it for now, then that’s fine. Once you’re freed, I don’t really care about what people think. I’m not hiding you. I want to be able to go on dates, to hold hands, and hang out. I want to do all that, with you, e-eventually.” He stuttered at the end, his declaration embarrassed him a bit. “But I just want you to be happy too.” 

 

\----

 

Despite the fact that he had offered, Fell couldn’t help the relief he felt knowing that Sans really wanted him. Relieved, he pushed forward and kissed Sans.

 

\----

 

“Mmph!” His eye lights blown up, as his hands gripped Fell tightly. 

 

Ah, there goes Sans’ soul. And his heart. And everything. 

 

His face was dark blue no doubt. But Sans didn’t just stay pliant! He kissed Fell back. Because holy crap. 

 

Holy crap! This was happening. Sans needed an adult. 

 

Ah, he was melting. 

 

\----

 

Fell pulled back and gave Sans a soft smile. “You make me feel like the luckiest monster alive.”

 

\----

 

“T-Tha—shoul—me.” Words. Sans. Use them! 

 

“T-That’s me.” Oh thank stars he actually managed to say it. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a deep chuckle, moving forward for another kiss. He kept it gentle, running his hand over Sans’ cheek again. His other arm was wrapped around Sans’ lower back, keeping him in Fell’s lap.

 

\----

 

Sans closed his eyes, leaning into Fell, returning the gentle and sweet kiss. 

 

The arm around him made him feel loved, safe and cared for. Sans felt like jelly. 

 

He initiated the next kiss, following through with the soft and slow contentment. His soul feeling so full. 

 

He never want this to be taken away from him. A swirl of determination to protect Fell ignited in Sans. He swore to himself that no matter what, whatever he needed to do, Sans would never let those from the company, or even the guards take Fell away from him. 

 

“Stars,” he whispered, breathlessly. He couldn’t help himself from saying as he smiled. “I’ve fallen.”

 

\----

 

Fell rolled his eyes at the pun. He wrapped Sans in a gentle hug, just revelling at having Sans so close. “Can we just... stay like this for a bit?”

 

\----

 

“Yeah,” Sans snuggled to Fell, sighing softly. He mumbled. “Ya could’ve said staying like this forever and my answer would’ve been the same.”

 

\----

 

Fell shifted a bit until they were laying down on the couch, Sans on his chest.

 

Fell felt so light. This was so amazing. He wasn’t alone anymore, in so many ways.

 

\----

 

With the new position, Sans simply laid his head on Fell’s chest. He closed his eyes, hearing the beating of the other’s soul and his warmth. 

 

He wasn’t alone anymore. Fell was here, with him. 

 

The thought had Sans unconsciously smile. And found himself slipping into a dreamless sleep. 

 

\----

 

Fell relaxed, closing his eyes, following Sans into dreamland. The feel of Sans on him, and Dawn moving to curl up on Sans’ back lulled him to a deep sleep.

 

When Fell woke later, he had to resist a laugh. Dawn was curled up nearly in Sans’ ribcage. If any of them shifted just the right way, she’d end up in Sans’ ribs.

 

Fell only just kept himself from nudging her in. The temptation was strong, but his willpower even stronger.

 

\----

 

Sans mumbled something incoherent as he moved a bit. He groaned a little after when he suddenly felt a soft pawing on the back of his xiphoid process, and seeming to crawl up to rest _ in _ his sternum. 

 

As much he wanted to investigate, it was just too comfortable at the moment. So he let it be. 

 

Unbeknownst to Sans, Dawn, who, because she was trapped in his ribs, had decided to venture in and resumed lying back down on the back of his sternum. She mewled, as if helpless of her plight, when she had voluntarily moved herself in. 

 

\----

 

Fell had to hold back his laughter. If he laughed, his chest moving would wake Sans. He carefully dug into his pockets, pulling out his phone.

 

He pulled up the camera app.

 

Aimed just right to get a perfect picture of Sans with a cat in his ribs.

 

He then put the phone away and finally let himself laugh.

 

\----

 

The rumble took Sans away from sleep’s embrace, and his brows furrowed as he slowly opened his sockets. “Wha’s funny?” 

 

A mewl, close and loud, had him turning his head to look down. And lo and behold. There was a cat  _ in  _ his ribs. 

 

As if to taunt him, or maybe seek help to be free from her prison, Sans didn’t know which, she pawed at his bones. The fur tickled him a bit, making him jerk his hips slightly. 

 

“‘Kay buddy. Ya can’t be there. For my sanity.” Gingerly, he moved his hand and took Dawn out of him. Stars, that sounded weirder than it needed to be. 

 

Having grabbed the feline from the scruff of her neck, Sans placed her down on the floor. He played with her a bit with moving his fingers to her pawing needs. 

 

“What a way to wake up to.”

 

\----

 

Fell wave the phone with the picture. “Got a picture of it, too.”

 

Fell then quickly put the phone away, just in case Sans tried to delete the picture. Then, for good measure, he kissed Sans.

 

\----

 

Sans saw the phone, and then he didn’t. 

 

He was about to say something, but then he couldn’t. 

 

The skeleton was left to pause, then pout. Fine. He could keep it. “Usin’ your boyfriend privileges I see. Did I look cool at least?” 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled. “I’m sure we could post it online in a year. You’ll be internet famous.”

 

After all, it  _ was _ a very amusing sight.

 

Fell moved to sit up, keeping Sans on his lap. “Anyways, it’s getting close to dinner. Any meal ideas?”

 

\----

 

“H-Hey!” Internet famous my ass! He had a reputation to keep. But just as Sans was going to argue about it, Fell sat up, and he was kept on the other’s lap. 

 

“Meal? Oh. Nothin’ really—don’t change the subject! Stars, I look stupid in that picture don’t I? Ah, delete it! You’ve lost your boyfriend points.” Sans pouted. 

 

If his brother found out about it, he’d  _ never _ hear the end of it! 

 

\----

 

“You looked fine, other than the cat in your ribcage. And no, I’m keeping the picture.” Fell chuckled as he stood, holding Sans. He shuffled around the pantry, deciding what to cook. He found some salmon-magic infused to keep it from going bad- and decided on what to make.

 

\----

 

Sans grumbled in his heart. “You owe me a picture too.” He mumbled, leaning on Fell’s shoulder as he quietly watched the latter do work. He might’ve been a hindrance with his partner working with one arm, but since Fell hasn’t dropped him off, he wasn’t about to complain. 

 

\----

 

“Sure thing. Maybe we can make a contest out of it- whoever has the most ridiculous picture by the end of it wins.”

 

It didn’t take long to set a couple filets on a cooking sheet and season them, before setting them in the oven to cook.

 

“What’s next? You have anything planned for today?”

 

\----

 

“So I do look ridiculous! Oh my stars.” Sans covered his face with one hand, and proceeded to hide himself from the world. 

 

But still, he answered Fell’s question. A little muffled. “Just thinking … about what jobs to quit.”

 

\----

 

“That’ll be nice. Get to see you more.” Fell climbed the stairs as he spoke. He went into his bedroom, sitting at his desk, with Sans in his lap again.

 

He pulled up the last post on the blog, planning to read through the comments.

 

\----

 

“O-Oh. Uh, that’s true.” Seated again on his … lov—partner’s lap, Sans leaned back to just relax himself. 

 

He glanced at the blog post Fell submitted, and looked at the comments himself. 

 

\---- 

 

_ “Dawnsinger: Wait, they aren’t actually police? That... wow.” _

 

_ “Jerry: Anyone know where I can get wi-fi? My signal sucks.” _

 

_ “Hortie: Doesn’t that make them like vigilantes or something? When they act on cases that should be left to the real authorities?” _

 

Fell let out a sigh of relief at seeing how people were responding- with questions. Exactly as they’d been hoping. He replied to some of the comments, linking them to articles on private guards and the like.

 

There were the naysayers, but they were actually heavily outweighed by the support Fell was getting as Sunfall.

 

\----

 

Seeing that more were positive, Sans deemed the outcome to be more successful than he imagined it be. It was a subtle way of creating change. 

 

He already got Papyrus and Red sharing Fell’s blog posts too, so hopefully, a lot more people would realize that not all was what it seemed. 

 

Sans let Fell respond to the comments while he took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He began deleting and texting some, and also had a resignation email ready as he sent it to the smaller companies he didn’t need to be a part of. 

 

He had already mentally calculated the income he’d get with his current choices, as well make sure it didn’t shake the powerful people under him. 

 

Wouldn’t do to cut them off now when they might need their help in the future. 

 

Sans lazily kept scrolling and texting here and there to see if any of his contacts could gather something for him. He inwardly sneered and narrowed his eye lights at some that needed more ‘persuasion’. Hmph. There will always be people like these. Annoying. 

 

Sans closed his phone and put it back in his space. He didn’t want to deal with them at the moment. 

 

\----

 

After a few minutes, Fell switched from comments to research, digging into a few things for the next blog post.

 

This one would be big, if he was right. He just had to make sure not to mess up a single thing.

 

He was talking about when it was legal for the Fallen Guard to take Fallens back from the Riser who bought them.

 

Some of what he discovered really shocked him, considering how many times it was used against him.

 

“The hell? That actually have to have a seizure warrant to pull a Fallen back to the company, even if the Fallen is out without their owner? How has no one realized this!?”

 

\----

 

Sans blinked at that statement. His brows furrowing as he wracked his brain in remembering. 

 

“Pretty sure that was in the fine print in the documents I signed. Since the Fallen belongs to the Riser, naturally, ya need the, sorry babe, owner’s approval via signature.” 

 

Sans raised a brow. “Didn’t think they’d be ballsy enough to perform the whole thing without the owner. Ya can easily sue breaking a law that was actually in the legal documents signed.” 

 

The short skeleton took one of Fell’s hand to play with as he spoke. “It was why when we were at the mall, without my consent, they wouldn’t— _ shouldn’t _ be able to do anything to ya. Because you were my ‘property’, thus my ‘responsibility’.”

 

But then again, do people even read fine prints like him and Papyrus?

 

\----

 

“Three times. Three times I’ve been pulled back to the company without any sort of legal order or anything.” Fell’s voice was flat, but his mind was racing. 

 

\----

 

Three?! Holy fuck. 

 

But that means, it’ll be documented in the system and—no wait. 

 

Sans sighed heavily after a small realization. “As much as suing them for the injustice and breaching of the contract, if I managed to get someone to hack into the system and sue, they might take my rights of you and bring you back to your first owner since it would be them who was supposed to have legal rights to ya. And it’s not somethin’ I want to happen.”

 

“Not only that, if you remember the profile they gave me about ya, it’s not even up-to-date. Sprinkled with lies even. So I also need to doubt if they kept record of that blight, or they may have also forged signatures for it to process.” 

 

Sans kept playing with Fell’s hand, his tone a little lighter. “But the last bit is mere speculation without proof, of course.”

 

\----

 

“If we knew for sure they were forged, we could have tried to set something up, but without knowing... Well, I have good reason not to wanting to leave you for any of my past owners.” Fell’s tone was almost bitter. He could just imagine one way they might have gotten him safe- even if they’d have to wait out a court trial.

 

Let them take Fell by leaving the house without the remote, but recording the whole time they were out. They take Fell, Sans files a lawsuit, and the company gets a clear message- no funny business.

 

But no, that could very well just land him in the hands of one of his previous owners.

 

“Fuck, and I can’t even post that in the blog! It would be risking one of my previous owners filing the lawsuit and land me right back with them.”

 

\----

 

Sans worriedly looked up and used his other hand to caress Fell’s cheek. “It’s okay, we’ll figure somethin’ out.” 

 

And speaking of figuring out, Sans wondered if he could get a hold of his partner’s previous owners and convince them to cooperate. 

 

“Mind tellin’ me their names? If we can get them to cooperate with us, it might make it easier to file a lawsuit without havin’ ya leave me.”

 

\----

 

“O-oh, they were Terris, Jakob, and Harold.” Fell was... nervous at the prospect of trying to do things this way. However, he’d trust Sans if that was how he wanted to do this.

 

It could be rough. Real rough. If they used the plan Fell had been thinking of earlier, Sans would have to fix the collar, and it was very possible Fell would be in the hands of the company while the trial pended.

 

It would be literal torture.

 

\----

 

“Easy, sweetheart. I’m not gonna do anythin’ rash and risk everythin’. I’ll need to investigate first if it was truly forged or not, and even then, I’ll have to let them cooperate by making them sign their names so that you’ll still be mine.”

 

Sans frowned after. “The downside to it, is that I  _ won’t _ be able to file a lawsuit for it;  _ however _ , this ruckus may shake some good Risers to fight for rights at the illegal actions and downright horrible treatment of Fallens alike.”

 

Thinking from here, Sans felt his heart ease up. “May even cause a riot and shake the system. Which is probably what we need to happen.” 

 

The skeleton quickly noted down the names in his phone to check on later. 

 

“Watcha think, love? Not too bad?”

 

\----

 

Fell buried his head in the crook of Sans’ neck as he started to speak. He was glad, at least, that for now, he’d be fine.

 

“Yeah, sounds good. I’ll just keep the draft off to the side for now.”

 

Even as he spoke, Fell’s mind was racing. Could they really do this without any pain?

 

Fell had to shake the thought out of his head. Sans had saved him, he didn’t have to risk pain just to try to get what he wanted. He still had to sneak around and hide, but so long as they were careful...

 

He might never be shocked again.

 

\----

 

Sans hummed, but he still felt the need to reassure his boyfriend’s worries. “I won’t let them get you and hurt ya again, sweetheart. I … I can’t promise this, because I’m still going to be doin’ my best so it  _ doesn’t _ happen, but I don’t wanna cement a hope in ya and let ya down. I find that hurts more, based on personal experiences.” 

 

And the more Sans thought about it, of hacking into the system, he wondered if he could tinker with its detections such that it wouldn’t pick up at least Fell’s and Red’s collars if he removes the shocks and disruptions completely. 

 

It was a little risky. Just a little though. Because despite the company being a little lax in their information system, they weren’t lacking in securing a strong defense regarding the collars. When he picked apart one, it was almost daunting how much information was being stored and most likely transferred to the company. 

 

Thankfully, it wasn’t an activated collar, otherwise, he would have been long detected by the company of his location, and his tampering would be obvious. There was a small tracker in the collar, but there wasn’t just one that he found, but five! 

 

They were really adamant to make sure that the Fallens were kept in place. And they would know who did what. It was rather creepy though extensive to think about. 

 

Still, Sans’ soul calmed. He knew just the right people to talk to for it. 

 

“Another thing that just came to mind actually. I was thinkin’ of hacking the system and mess with the detections for yours and Red’s collar. That way, I can go on ahead with getting rid of the shocks and disruptions on both collars. Ah, though we still can’t remove them, at least they’ll just be dumb accessories you’ll just have to deal with. Hehe, how’s that plan sound?” 

 

\----

 

“You sure it’s safe? The level the collar is at right now is fine, I can use my magic, and neither of you would shock us. If the company does manage to pull me back with more of their illegal tricks, you wouldn’t be able to get me back, since you broke the contract.”

 

The level the collar was at was plenty fine with Fell. And learning that he’d already been recalled to the company illegally before...

 

He didn’t want to risk it. Not only did he not want to go back to the company, he had reason to want to stay with Sans specifically. Risking their ability to stay with each other wasn’t worth removing the collar functions.

 

\----

 

Sans saw that Fell seemed to not like the idea; the risk outweighing the reward. 

 

He patted Fell’s cheek and dropped it. “It’s just a passing thought. Won’t act on it.” And planted a chaste kiss on the other cheek. “If you’re okay with the collar as it is, I won’t mess with it.”

 

\----

 

“It’s fine as it is. Really.” Fell assured Sans. “No point giving them a weapon against us.”

 

Fell wondered if he was being paranoid. If it really would be fine. But even so, there wasn’t really a point in destroying the collar.

 

\----

 

Sans nodded. “All right then.” Then he looked back to the blog. “So whatcha gonna be postin’ now?” 

 

\----

 

Fell let out a sigh, pulling up the other draft he had started on. “I’ve only partially written this one, but I don’t need any research for it. I think... I don’t know if I should actually post it.”

 

Fell hid his face in the crook of Sans’ neck. He couldn’t get himself to talk out loud about what he was writing.

 

_ Hey Readers. Today’s post isn’t a pretty one. I hesitate to even post it. Be warned, it’s not for the faint of heart. _

 

_ So, two years ago, the Fallens were betrayed. Taken captive past the very trust we showed in other monsters. However, we weren’t quite ideal slaves yet. They had to  _ train _ us. _

 

_ And they didn’t seem to really see us as people. More like animals, with how they treated us. _

 

_ How do people train their dogs? Well, some people use shock collars. And that’s what the Fallen Angels used on us. _

 

_ Now, the collars can actually see our HP, and will stop shocking when we run a little too low. It’ll switch to the higher disruption fields that knock almost all Fallen unconscious.  _

 

_ So, with their safety net in place, they were free to _

 

The article stopped there, Fell having needed a break when he got to that point.

 

\----

 

His heart dropped and his soul clenched tight at what he read. He’d only heard about it, and sometimes, it was really hard to stick to you despite wanting to empathize. 

 

But now that Fell was someone that mattered to him, someone close—practically a part of his family, the words cut deep and embedded themselves into his mind and soul. 

 

Sans wordlessly moved away so he could turn himself, and embrace Fell, letting the latter’s head rest on his shoulder—just wanting to hold him close, to hold him for dear life. His head was failing him to come up with the right words to say, so Sans couldn’t say much, but his words still carried the weight of his emotions that he wanted to convey. “I’m here, with you. A-And I will never,  _ ever _ , make you go back to them. As much as I can, I will protect you. You’re safe here …” 

 

Sans moved a bit back, so he could lift Fell’s face with both hands and pressed their foreheads together. “Thank you … for staying strong. I … I wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet you. Even though what you’ve been through was—” Sans swallowed. He didn’t need to say words that will only make Fell remember of his horrible past with the company. “Thank you, sweetheart. Just know that ya have me now. And Red. And Paps. We’re all gonna be here for ya. And we’re all gonna be doin’ out damnest to keep each of us safe.”

 

Sans didn’t know if his words would help, but it was the best he could do. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s breath shuddered. Tears started to burn in his sockets, and when Sans pressed their foreheads together, he broke. A sob tore its way loose as tears flowed from his sockets.

 

He hunched over, moving to bury his head in Sans’ shoulder. Held him tightly. “I-it h-hurts so-o d-damn much, a-and th-they only-y h-heal you-u befo-ore they s-sell you.”

 

Fell had stayed strong somehow. Hadn’t let them break him. 

 

But Sans’ words- Sans’ words broke the floodgates right open.

 

\----

 

There was a knife imbedded in his soul when he heard the stuttered words, when he saw and felt the stream of tears that triggered his own, when Fell broke down on him—all of it. 

 

Sans buried his head on Fell’s shoulder as his hands rubbed the other’s back. He wished there was more he could do for Fell. But he couldn’t even begin to imagine just what kind of hell the latter went through. 

 

“I-I’m sorry.” He choked out. “You’ll never go through somethin’ like that again. I won’t let it.” Sans gritted his teeth. Anger flared in him at the ones who’d cause Fell so much agony. He’d make them pay. 

 

\----

 

It took Fell a while to calm down and his tears to slow. He felt much better now that he’d finally let himself cry over the pain he’d endured.

 

He resolved that yes, he needed to post that article. If just to have his own closure.

 

“I’m going to post it. People need to know what happens behind closed doors.” Fell turned back to the laptop, typing with grim determination.

 

_ So with their safety net in place, they were free to shock us damn near to dust. High HP turned quickly from a good thing to a horrible one, since it just meant you could be shocked harder and longer. _

 

_ And sometimes, it didn’t even matter if you were perfect. Even if you did everything exactly right, some of the ‘trainers’ would just shock you for the hell of it. _

 

_ And if you are returned back to the Fallen Angels after being bought? You’d best brace yourself for at least a week of literal torture. _

 

_ There is nothing glamorous about the company. They aren’t trying to ‘fix’ the Fallens to prevent war. No, they wanted two things. _

 

_ Money, and people to torture. _

 

_ To all my fellow Fallens; _

 

_ Stay strong. Don’t let them break you. Don’t let them win. _

 

_ Beaten but not broken, _

_ Sunfall _

 

\----

 

Sans pressed himself onto Fell as he watched his partner type determinedly; seating himself back on the other’s lap. And seeing the message to the other Fallens, ‘Beaten but not broken’, he couldn’t help himself from feeling proud; a small bubble of happiness welled inside. 

 

He grabbed Fell’s hand with both of his own when the latter was done writing, and just held it close to himself, to his chest, marvelling how these very hands had pushed forward despite it all. 

 

“Reading this … I hope everyone gets the courage and hope to stand on their feet again.”

 

\----

 

Fell was about to respond when he smelled something burning. “The food!”

 

He stood up, holding Sans again, and rushed downstairs to pull the food out of the oven. He only hoped it could be saved.

 

\----

 

“Oof!” Sans was hastily moved as Fell rushed down to the kitchen. He saw the filets and went to look at the skeleton with a chuckle. 

 

“I think they’re still okay.”

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small sigh of relief. He hated when he wasted food. “Yeah, though they won’t be as good.”

 

He moved the filets to a couple of plates, setting Sans down so he could carry them to the table. 

 

\----

 

Sans walked to seat himself down. And seeing the smoke waft from the fish, he used a fork to take a piece. He blew on it before he ate it. 

 

It was a little dry, but was still very savoury and soft. Sans didn’t mind it and continued to eat with a smile. “Still good. Nice save.” He laughed after. “I actually forgot about it.” 

 

\----

 

“We must have missed the timer.” Fell ate a piece himself. It was at least edible, if nowhere near as good as his usual cooking.

 

“By the way, when were you planning to work on Red’s collar?” Fell left a small  _ ‘And can I come with?’ _ out. Didn’t want to stress Sans when the collar was supposed to be a quick visit.

 

\----

 

The soft request made Sans’ soul twist. But he was a people pleaser. And he worried as he was wracking his brain to find a way when he blinked at the realization. 

 

“Oh.” He couldn’t help saying. Since he had already quit several jobs here and there, he would have time after the ten to fifteen minutes to stay. Sans promptly texted Papyrus about it and was going to wait to check later when he received an immediate reply. 

 

_ “Of course brother! I’m more than ecstatic to receive you both! You have great timing as I, myself, have free time then.” _

 

Sans smiled and texted a quick thanks and how he’ll see him soon before answering Fell. 

 

“In 3 days, I’ll be able to do it and visit. And I already told my bro you’ll be comin’ with me too.” 

 

\----

 

Fell blushed slightly when Sans answered his silent question. “Thank you.”

 

Fell would probably start work on building up a few HP foods so he could leave a few with Red. While Red’s HP had gone up to five with his LV, it would still be a relief to know he had a buffer.

 

\----

 

Sans didn’t say anything, simply smiling as he returned to his meal. They finished up quick and the short skeleton decided he should get washed up, leaving Fell to do whatever it is he needed. 

 

He ported to shower, but when the warm water hit his sore bones, Sans decided to take a bath instead; needing that much deserved hot soak and just relax. 

 

A drawn content sigh left his mouth as he tilted his head back. Stars. For a reputed lazybones, he was doing a horrible job being lazy. He’ll need to rectify that even for just a bit. 

 

He played with his phone as he enjoyed his bathing relaxation. 

 

\----

 

When Sans went off to the shower, Fell returned to the laptop. He had a completed post for the next day, but still wanted to build up a buffer so he could post every day. He spent a while just researching before starting to write a new post.

 

This one was about what rights Fallens had.

 

It was... discouraging to see it laid bare.

 

Pretty much the only right he had was his right to live. If he was killed, his killer would get the same sentencing as if they’d killed a Riser.

 

The human rights made by the UN was extended to include Risers when they surfaced. Fallens never got that.

 

It made you wonder just how much humans even knew. Did they know that while one race of monsters were treated like humans, while the other race was treated like their African race was before they earned their freedom?

 

The internet could be a valuable tool if they didn’t. No longer was it as easy to hide such wide-spread injustices.

 

Fell finished the draft after a while, and decided to start sewing again. Instead of working on more childrens clothing, he decided to make himself another pair of pants. The ones he had didn’t fit all that well, since they were made for humans or fleshy monsters.

 

\----

 

Thinking that he’d spent enough time in the bath, he got up to drain the water, and proceeded to dry himself. With a towel around his waist, he left to head to his room for a change of clothes. 

 

Though as he was walking down the hall, he heard a vibrating sound of machine that he could only narrow down as Fell’s sewing machine. 

 

Curious, he decided to knock, and not waiting for a response, opened the door; much too eager to see for himself what Fell was doing. 

 

A smile adorned his face as he walked towards his partner. “Watcha makin’?” 

 

\----

 

Fell finished the stitching he was doing, and looked up. He blushed heavily when he saw that Sans was only wearing a towel. “Pants.”

 

\----

 

Sans looked at the fabric, and touched to feel the smooth yet roughness of it. He saw the stitches, and commented. “Heh, sew cool. You’re thready for anythin’.” 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small, huffing laugh. He turned back to his work so he wasn’t looking at Sans. He was sure he was turning quite red.

 

Sans’ bones were so smooth, all curves and no scars like Fell had. It was hard not to stare.

 

\----

 

His grin widened and Sans went behind Fell so he wouldn’t disturb the latter working, but was still able to watch and look over. 

 

Though he needed to sling his arms over Fell’s shoulders, wrapping around the neck as he propped his head by the side of Fell’s face. 

 

His chest pressed against the other’s back, not really minding the close proximity as Sans lazily asked. “How do you know where to place the stitches?”

 

\----

 

Fell shuddered when Sans practically draped his bare torso over him. He had to fight to concentrate on Sans’ words, and not on the contact.

 

“Ah- I just take measurements and cut the fabric out to the right size. I’ve done it enough that I don’t need a pattern for things like this.” Was his voice steady? He really hoped so.

 

\----

 

He hummed, watching as dextrous hands moved the fabric under the machine. It looked like a death trap if he were to be honest. 

 

The short skeleton involuntarily leaned over, leaning more of his weight on Fell to watch the needling more keenly. It was kind of calming to see how efficient and precise Fell was being. 

 

\----

 

Fell nearly jolted and messed up the stitching when Sans leaned against him.

 

Did Sans even realize what he was doing to him? Surely he’d noticed how red Fell’s face was! 

 

He had to stop stitching once he was done with that part. He cut the thread before turning to Sans. He was practically panting with how pent up he was getting. “Sans.”

 

\----

 

When Fell turned to face him, Sans still had his arms around the other, so he ended up being closer; face-to-face. He blinked in seeing how red Fell’s face was, and he was about to ask in worry if the latter was feeling sick when his name was uttered. Low and deep, tense and … sensual? It sent a shiver down his spine as his cheeks coloured. 

 

It felt like he only suddenly realized that he was still just wearing a towel over his pelvis. It could easily be removed. 

 

“Y-yeah?” It came out softly, practically a whisper as his soul pounded in his chest. 

 

He couldn’t help himself from teasing a bit by moving to press his forehead against Fell’s, closing his eyes. “I think you’re gettin’ a fever. You feel really hot.” 

 

If he was grinning and a cat, it would be similar to a cheshire’s with his tail waving behind him in mischief. 

 

\----

 

“I would like to take this slowly. So please, as much as I like seeing your bones,  _ put some starsdamned clothes on.” _

 

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair for Sans to do this to him, and it wasn’t fair that Fell liked to take his relationships slowly. 

 

And that grin!

 

Fell was sure his face was melting it was so hot.

 

\----

 

As if suddenly drenched in cold water, Sans opened his eyes and moved back. Ah, right. He was kind of pushing it with his teasing. 

 

And Fell made it loud and clear. Just taking it slow … and that he liked his bones. Somehow, hearing that made him feel more at ease. It was nice to know that your boyfriend was interested in your body too. Besides, they have plenty of time to do these kind of things at their own time and pace. So there was no need to rush. 

 

Sans couldn’t help himself from leaning in for a quick kiss, smiling happily. “Okay.” And stepped away to leave the room to finally get dressed in his own room. 

 

\----

 

Once Sans had left the room, Fell planted his forehead on his desk. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

 

At least Sans hadn’t been upset that he hadn’t been will to go that far just yet.

 

But Fell couldn’t help but think that having sex on day one of a relationship was a bad idea. He really, really wanted this to last.

 

Once he calmed down, Fell sat up with a sigh. His face was still red, but he wasn’t quite so pent up.

 

\----

 

Once Sans was dressed in a shirt and short, adequately covered with his  _ ‘starsdamned clothes’ _ , a chuckle slipped pass his mouth. 

 

He lied down on the bed, humming with delight that, stars, he was actually in a relationship now. 

 

Wow. Just … wow. 

 

His smile became wider, his hands twitching to text Papyrus about the news, but he also wanted to tell him in person. 

 

The skeleton snuggled into his pillow and let out a content sigh. He wanted to treasure this relationship too, but he’ll still probably tease Fell from time to time. He’d always love to push Papyrus’ buttons for a reaction, and sadly, now Fell would have to deal with that too. Poor soul. Sans snickered as he prayed for Fell’s well-being and sanity. 

 

It just something that came with the package. 

 

Though thinking from here, Sans sobered up. 

 

Their circumstances were precarious. Needing to keep it a hush hush. The idea had Sans frowning as he pulled the blanket over him. Really, there wasn’t much they could do now, but hopefully, in the future, they wouldn’t have to. 

 

\----

 

When Sans didn’t come back to the room, Fell’s soul started to sink. Sans had seemed to be okay with it, but...

 

With a heavy sigh, Fell laid down on his own bed. Dawn moved over from the foot of the bed to lay next to him. He pet her a few times before drifting off to sleep.

 

\----

 

Sans woke up with a start as he gasped; sucking in air as if he had been deprived of it. He panted as he looked around frantically, sweating profusely as his magic flared in an eye socket. 

 

Once he realized that he was in his room, at home, he let out shaky breaths, attempting to calm his frazzled nerves he held himself. 

 

_ ‘Just a dream.’ _ He shut his eyes.  _ ‘They’re not here. Just a dream.’ _

 

His bones weren’t broken. He wasn’t covered in … 

 

Sans let out a drawn out sigh, wiping the tears that accumulated in his eyes. 

 

It suddenly felt cold even with the blanket around him, and the skeleton resigned himself to leaning his back and head against the wall, the covers in his lap as he pulled his knees to his chest. 

 

He stared blankly in the darkness, glancing at the time to see that is was only two in the morning. And he had work today. 

 

He didn’t go back to sleep. 

 

\----

 

Fell woke up a few hours later at five. He easily made his way down to the kitchen to start breakfast. He made a few extra servings, for either Sans or Red. It was some of his better work, he was sure. He didn’t know exactly how much it would heal over, but hopefully it was by a good amount.

 

He looked around the house to see if Sans had left yet.

 

\----

 

It was a quarter past five when he decided to move and get ready for work. He’d already heard Fell move about, cooking their breakfast probably, and he wanted to look, at least a bit more presentable. 

 

He took his suit and ported to the bathroom. And got himself cleaned up that it wouldn’t be obvious at all that he lacked sleep. 

 

Sans looked at his reflection, and tried to smile. He looked tired. Welp. He better put more oomph in it then. He didn’t want Fell to worry about him. 

 

Washing his face one more time, and drying it with towelette, Sans left the bathroom and spotted Fell. He let out a small smile. “Mornin’.”

 

\----

 

Fell walked over to Sans, giving him a hug and a kiss. “Good morning, dear.”

 

Fell couldn’t help noticing the even deeper than normal bags under Sans’ eyes. He didn’t say anything, though, instead resolving to just give Sans a good send off to work. “I’ve made breakfast, you have time?”

 

\----

 

The hug and kiss caught him off-guard. Right, he would have to get used to things like that happening often. His soul warmed a little at the thought. 

 

“Wouldn’t want to miss your cooking, hun.” And the two of them headed off to eat. It was quiet, but it was a comforting one; relaxed and simple. A bit of tension in Sans left him that when they were done, he gave Fell a kiss on the cheek, and ported to work. 

 

He wouldn’t be home until six now. But it didn’t mean his job was any easier, because let’s face it, nothing was ever easy. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave Sans a gentle simile to send him off. Once Sans had left, he finally let the worry show in his face.

 

He really hoped Sans would be alright.

 

He packed up the food, leaving a note on the containers that the food gave seven over max HP.

 

He made his way back upstairs, planning to go through the comments and post the latest article on the blog.

 

The comments on the last post were still quite supportive. A few tried to poke holes in the article, but Fell had been quite thorough. The naysayers comment’s had plenty of replies pointing this out for Fell.

 

The blog had only grown. He now had over half a million hits, and fifty-thousand subscribers.

 

But he was stalling. He took a deep breath, gathering the courage to post the latest article.

 

After he’d posted it, he decided to take a break away from the blog. He made his way back downstairs, starting the work on the ketchup for Sans. 

 

He made a large batch, and channeled as much of his magic as he could into it.

 

While combining it with other foods would lower it’s healing power, it should still heal a couple points above the max. It would be great for when Sans didn’t have the time to get back home for food.

 

Fell drifted from one task to another for a while. He was unable to get himself to check the blog, but too nervous to focus.

 

He finished the ketchup at around eleven, and started on some lunch. Once he was done cooking, he sent Sans a quick text.

 

_ “Noticed you didn’t take anything for lunch. If you have a moment to come get it, I’ve left some on the stove for you.” _

 

Fell left a container of stir-fry on the stove with the food in at, and a note with a simple smiley face on top of it.

 

\----

 

Sans coughed, the pungent smell and putrid slimy taste on his tongue made the bile rise from his throat. But a hand pressed against his mouth, as tears streamed down his face. 

 

“Swallow it bone boy.” The knife at his neck forced him to follow the command, and begrudgingly gulped it down. “Good.” 

 

There were two Risers and a human in the group. Smirking at him, proud of themselves for having covered his face with their essence, having forced him to suck their cocks and eat their cum. 

 

Sans was only thankful that he still had his pants and they didn’t penetrate him. 

 

His health dropped to 5.0/1.0 from 8.0; the knife slicing parts of his neck. He was thankful that these monster didn’t check his status, uninterested of it. 

 

“Why the sudden loss of interest Sans? I thought we had something special? We’re hurt.” 

 

Sans inwardly sneered. He had a feeling these fuckers didn’t take too well to him quitting. 

 

“Now now, don’t look at us like that. You’re making us want to break you more you know?” The human spoke up, causing Sans to look away. But just as he did, his phone made a sound. 

 

Sans’ soul jolted as his body froze, and he shot up his head to look at the device that in the pocket of his blazer. The Riser close to it immediately went to check. 

 

With the hand still in his mouth, he could only let out a muffled noise. The sharp zing of pain reminded him that the knife was still there. 

 

“Oh? What’s this? You got yourself a lover now?”

 

Sans’ soul palpitated fast, and he shook his head. 

 

As if recalling something, the Riser that had him bound spoke. “Oh yeah, didn’t he get himself a Fallen?” 

 

“Right, right! I see you got him cooking food for you. You sure are using him right aren’t ya. Keke. And here I thought you didn’t like slavery.”

 

Large hot tears formed and spilled from Sans’ sockets. And that only made the Riser smile wider. 

 

“Why don’t we send him a gift from his master? I’m sure he’ll love it.” 

 

The monster took a picture of him. But before that, he sent a text. 

 

_ “Sorry pal. Your master already had his lunch. He really worked hard for it too.” _

 

\----

 

Fell’s soul shook when he got the text. Why hadn’t Sans answered himself?

 

Something wasn’t right, in more than one way.

 

But he wasn’t sure how to respond.

 

\----

 

The Riser clicked his tongue. “Aww, he ain’t responding. That’s boring. Maybe this’ll encourage him.”  

 

_ ‘Don’t look. Please don’t look!’ _

 

The monster had no qualms sending Sans’ photo, and the short skeleton could only cry harder. 

 

\----

 

When he saw the photo, Fell growled. The fluids around Sans’ mouth told him  _ exactly _ what Sans had for ‘lunch.’

 

He wasn’t going to play their game.

 

Instead of replying to the texts, he called the emergency services. He gave them Sans’ phone number and the carrier they shared, carefully calling himself a friend instead of Sans’ Fallen.

 

Thankfully, it seemed that Sans had been close enough to a building to have wi-fi, which pointed out a fairly small area as to where he was alongside the photo.

 

_ ‘It’ll be alright, Sans. Just hang in there.’ _

 

\----

 

It felt like it happened so suddenly, Sans didn’t know, he felt like he already lost sight of everything the moment his disgraceful figure was sent. For Fell to have seen him like this. 

 

He heard the faint sound of sirens, the curses coming out of the two Risers and human, then the loud rushing of steps. Monsters and humans alike in uniforms barged in, and soon the hand on his mouth was gone, there was a blanket around him, and he was helped up and guided to the nearest hospital. 

 

His stuff was also taken for evidence, but he was promised that he was going to get them back when it was over. Sans didn’t say a word, only nodding. 

 

It was over. Fell knew. 

 

He  _ saw _ . 

 

The tears crept up as his hands shook, tightly gripping the blanket. 

 

Fell won’t want him now. He won’t want anything to do with him anymore. 

 

Over … 

 

Sans sobbed. 

 

It was over before he knew it.

 

\----

 

When the operative told him that they had caught the perpetrators, and that Sans was safe, Fell nearly cried in relief. He hung up before moving back to his texts.

 

Saw that picture.

 

He threw out the idea of texting Sans, instead going to the phone app and calling Sans.

 

\----

 

His items were returned to him, placed on the desk as he laid on the bed with bandages wrapped around his neck. They also informed his brother, so he was sure to get a scolding later. 

 

But now, he stared emptily at the ceiling, taken into a single bedroom, with nothing but silence as his company. 

 

The sound of ringing took him out of his stupor and he turned to look at his phone on the table. 

 

Slowly, he reached out for it, and stared at the caller’s name. His soul trembled much like his hands. He didn’t want to answer. 

 

The fear rushed and seeped into his core as his mind flew into definite conclusions he made himself. 

 

He gripped the phone, his hand clammy as he took a shaky breath in and out. It was … 

 

It was better to face it now, while he couldn’t see Fell’s face. Couldn’t see what expression he’ll make. Before it becomes suffocating, Sans slowly pressed the answer button, and lifted the phone to his ear. 

 

He didn’t make a sound. 

 

\----

 

The phone rang for longer than Fell would have liked. When it stopped ringing yet he heard no sound, he had to double check that it had been answered.

 

“Sans? Are you alright?”

 

\----

 

“... Yeah.” His voice was hoarse and quiet. Sans went back to staring at the ceiling. 

 

_ ‘Just … Get it over with.’ _

 

\----

 

Fell let out a loud breath. “Thank the stars. I was so worried that they wouldn’t listen to me when I called the cops. I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

\----

 

Sans didn’t say anything. He was just waiting. Waiting to hear the dreadful sentence enter his ears. 

 

\----

 

When Sans didn’t respond, alarm bells chimed in Fell’s mind. Something wasn’t right. Was Sans not alone or something? If that was the case, it probably wouldn’t be wise for Fell to say anything like endearments. Still though, there had to be some way to cheer Sans up.

 

Right! The ketchup! Hopefully that could help. “... When can you come home? I made some homemade ketchup, and if you want I can fry up some potatoes to eat with it.”

 

\----

 

Sans gripped the phone as he gritted his teeth. Why. Why wasn’t Fell saying anything about it. 

 

Oh, but he wanted him to come home. Maybe the latter preferred it to be done face-to-face. But … 

 

He closed his eyes. The skeleton didn’t think he could handle that kind of confrontation. 

 

He forced out the words. “... You saw it.”

 

\----

 

The reminder of the picture, and the tense tone of Sans’ words had tears stinging at Fell’s eyes. He took in a deep shuddering breath. “It’s not your fault, Sans. It’s going to be alright.”

 

\----

 

The tears spilled. He choked out with a shuddering breath. “N-No.” He sniffled, gripping the covers tight. “Not a-all right.  _ Hic _ Gonna—”  _ lose you _ . Sans couldn’t continue. His nerves too shot to say things more coherently. He sobbed. 

 

\----

 

Sans crying had the tears in Fell’s eyes fall. He closed his eyes and considered his words.

 

“It may not be okay right now, but I promise, I’ll be right here with you. I  _ promise _ , and it’s not just because you legally own me. I really l-care about you.” Fell had to hold back the word love. He didn’t know if Sans was alone.

 

Sans had already just been through something horrible. He didn’t need to lose Fell, too. 

 

\----

 

How could he say that. How could Fell promise that? He shouldn’t make promises he can’t keep. Sans believed they were just empty words. 

 

Who would really want him? Fell was just saying this. Just saying to make him feel better but when if it comes down to it. 

 

Sans sobbed harder. His soul constricting. Feeling as if he was drowning. Disgusting. He was so disgusting. 

 

He curled himself on the bed, wetting the pillow. 

 

Sans wanted to be held, to feel warm, but he was so  _ so _ dirty. 

 

Who would want to. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s soul hurt at Sans’ sobs. He was barely holding himself together.

 

It hurt, being away from Sans when he was like this.

 

But he couldn’t just go to the hospital. For Fallens to leave the house, someone had to have the remote to the collar and be with them. Too many Fallens could do damage, even without their magic. Claws, sharp teeth, you name it.

 

Damn rules, Fell really wanted to go right to Sans.

 

“Sans, please, when can you come home? I’d go to you, but the laws- since I’m a Fallen, and I just- please I can’t stand being away from you while you’re like this!” Fell was babbling. He knew he was. But it felt like a knife was being stabbed into his soul with every sob.

 

He wanted to hold Sans, to help soothe the hurt.

 

\----

 

Sans sniffled, muffling his sobs and at the same time using his pillow to wipe his tears. 

 

Right. The laws. 

 

The skeleton tiredly gaze at the door as he was on his side … Confrontation was inevitable. 

 

But … with how desperate Fell sounded, there was a budding hope in Sans that maybe … 

 

He shook his head of those thoughts. Practically setting himself up for a long fall down. 

 

“... Dun’ know … Bro w-will … drop me off.” 

 

\----

 

Fell nearly gave an uncharacteristic whine. He started to pace. He hated this! Felt so  _ useless! _

 

He let out a soft sob. Damn the stupid collar, and damn the stupid laws!

 

He felt like he could let out a scream with how frustrated he was.

 

He cut off his pacing, taking a few deep breaths to attempt to calm down. Getting angry wouldn’t help.

 

Yet he couldn’t calm fucking down.

 

He had to work hard to keep his voice calm. He spoke quietly. “D-do you want me to stay on the phone with you until he gets there?”

 

\----

 

Sans sniffled. He probably looked even more disgusting as he felt now. The emotional stress exhausting and making him sleepy. 

 

“... ‘Kay.” Fell’s voice was better than the silence. 

 

\----

 

“Do you think you can eat when you get home? I can make you whatever you want.” Fell resorted to his best way of calming himself down. Cooking.

 

However, he didn’t want Sans to feel bad if he couldn’t eat whatever Fell cooked. Comfort food doesn’t do well if you can’t eat it.

 

\----

 

Sans mumbled. “M-Maybe late dinner? … ‘M full.” 

 

There was no point in trying to save his dignity and pride and self-esteem. At his vulnerable, he didn’t care how he presented himself anymore. 

 

\----

 

Fell cringed at the words. That first text flashed through his mind  _  “Your master already had his lunch.” _

 

Stars, he could retch at the thought, and he wasn’t the one who... who...

 

Cooking didn’t seem to appeal anymore, that’s for sure.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but only a choked noise came out. A fresh wave of hot tears streamed down his face. He couldn’t quite keep his sob quiet.

 

\----

 

The noise filled him with guilt and remorse. And Sans submerged himself in this wave of depression. Fucking up so much. The trash he was. 

 

He didn’t even register when Papyrus came until the phone was gently pulled away from him. 

 

Sans gazed tearily at his brother, his arms pitifully reaching for him as he silently shed tears. 

 

Papyrus pulled Sans into his embrace before speaking to Fell. “I got him.” He figured he should also report his brother’s state so the latter could brace himself when he took Sans home. 

 

“His neck is bandaged. Nothing too serious anymore since they healed him. He’ll be discharged in a couple of hours, and I’ll bring him to you.” 

 

Papyrus ignored Sans’ hands that suddenly tightened at the mention of going back home. Instead, he rubbed his brother’s back, making the latter’s grip ease up and defeatedly rested his head against his chest. 

 

\----

 

Fell jumped when he heard Papyrus’ calmer voice. “O-okay. Thank y-you.”

 

A couple hours.

 

Too long.

 

It was longer than Fell could stand, but he couldn’t do anything about it. He’d just have to last it out.

 

He sat down on the couch, wiping at his eyes fruitlessly.

 

\----

 

When the call ended, Papyrus laid Sans’ phone on the table, and carried his brother to lay both of them on the bed. He protectively covered Sans, continuing to rub his brother’s back. 

 

Sans nuzzled close, pressing himself and holding tight. This was what he needed. And he let out a sigh of appreciation. 

 

“P-Paps. ‘M sorry. ‘M disgusting now.”

 

Papyrus didn’t say anything. He simply let Sans say it all out, and patiently listened to everything, even if his soul ached and twisted at every word. 

 

“Ya know, me and F-Fell. We started d-datin’ yesterday.” Sans sniffled, and hiccuped. “A-And now. With this. He won’t w-want me anymore.  _ Hic _ I’m used g-goods. Dirty. Disgusting. Tra—”

 

“Sans.” Papyrus said softly, gently, as he tilted Sans’ chin to face him. “While I’m very happy for your new relationship, you should believe in Fell too.”

 

Sans’ soul stuttered. “But …”

 

“Did he not say that he cares about you? I’ve only talked to him now, but I could already tell how desperate he was in wanting to see you. I bet that if it weren’t for the laws, it would be him than me, here with you.” 

 

Sans tiredly leaned into Papyrus, his shoulders slumping as the drowsiness was hitting him. 

 

Papyrus pulled his brother closer to hug him tight. “Believe in him. And you must also believe in yourself, Sans … As I’ve said to you before, communication is key. I know it’s going to be hard, but try to talk to him if you can. Don’t just jump into conclusions. Don’t hurt yourself like this.”

 

New tears were welling up again as Sans muttered that he’ll try. 

 

“Thank you, brother. I’m very proud of you.”

 

Sans chuckled weakly. “Thanks bro. Needed this.” He slowly closed his eyes, and soon drifted to sleep. 

 

Papyrus continued to hold and watch over his brother, seeing the sunken lines beneath the sockets; Sans looked more exhausted than the last he’d seen him. And that was only less than a week even. 

 

A frown made its way to his face, his brows furrowing as he tamed the anger swelling in him. 

 

Since Sans took his advice to quit some of his jobs and lessen his workload, with this incident, Papyrus only felt it right and become his duty to do some cleaning up. 

 

He was never one to sit idly—a busybody, as Sans called him. 

 

Papyrus made sent some texts here and there. And Sans continued to sleep soundly all the while. 

 

By three hours, the doctors came, and Papyrus had to gingerly wake his still drowsy brother for a quick examination. It thankfully didn’t take long, and soon, Papyrus was signing the discharge papers in his brother’s stead as Sans slept on his shoulder, cradling him with his other arm. 

 

He didn’t bat an eye in seeing the boost of health points passed Sans’ maximum health, though he was curious on the possibility. It was rare though not unheard of, for it to happen. 

 

Then, Papyrus took a cab to Sans’ home since his brother wouldn’t let go for him to take his own car to drive them back. 

 

Soon, he rang the doorbell to Sans’ place. Papyrus had the keys for it, but did it out of courtesy for Fell. 

 

\----

 

After the first few minutes seemed to last forever, Fell decided he needed to do  _ something _ . He wandered around the kitchen, and was slightly surprised to see that Sans actually had mustard seeds.

 

Well, if he couldn’t cook for Sans, maybe he could make something for Red.

 

Fell lost himself in his cooking, going all out to make Red’s favorite recipe of mustard.

 

When that didn’t take long enough, he just kept cooking some of Red’s favorites. Papyrus was coming, so he could ask him to take it.

 

At the two and a half hour mark, Fell started to feel lightheaded from using so much magic. He sighed, knowing better than to keep going. He packed everything up, setting it off to the side in a box with some of the still uneaten lasagna.

 

He sat on the couch to wait, fidgeting. Worrying. Fretting. Overall being the picture of worrying over nothing.

 

Sans was safe, and Papyrus was with him.

 

And yet every time he closed his eyes, he saw Sans’ teary face looking through the camera.

 

When he heard the knock, he couldn’t be more relieved. He practically ran to the door, pulling it open quickly.

 

He had bags under his eyes from worry, and tear stains on his cheeks, but when he saw Sans, all he had was a relieved smile.

 

Sans looked to be pretty out of it, so Fell kept his voice low. “Hey.” He moved to the side to let Papyrus in.

 

\----

 

“Hello.” Papyrus smiled back, coming in before gingerly shifting Sans for Fell to take. “He’s really needy when it comes to contact.” 

 

The bandages were gone, and Sans was still in a daze that he didn’t really have strength to do much. 

 

And when Fell took Sans from him, watching as his brother immediately snuggled and held on, Papyrus looked to Fell in the eye. “I heard from Sans that you guys just started a relationship. Please be assured that I do not mind. However! As his brother, it is only right that I properly threaten you as traditions go.”

 

\----

 

Fell took Sans carefully, holding him close. All of the stress drained out of him when he finally had Sans in his arms again.

 

Fell gave a small chuckle when Papyrus gave a long-winded threat-ish sentence. “If I ever hurt Sans, then you have my full permission to give me a firm punch. He’s too important to me though, so I doubt you’ll need to.”

 

\----

 

Papyrus nodded. “Thank you for the permission. I, too, hope that it doesn’t come to that. I will need to punch you twice for good measure.” 

 

He clapped his hands lightly. “Now, seeing my brother’s state, this is the worse I’ve seen him.” He gestured an arm to the couch. “Mind telling me what has transpired in such a short amount of time?” 

 

\----

 

Fell sighed, sitting down as prompted. “I texted Sans to let him know that I had lunch if he wanted to come pick it up. However, he wasn’t the one who answered me.”

 

Fell’s breath shook, and he figured it would just be easier to show Papyrus. He pulled out his phone, and opened it to the texts. “After I got this, I called the authorities and they were able to locate Sans and arrest three men.”

 

\----

 

Papyrus sneered, his face darkening as he took the phone and glared at the image. “I see.” 

 

His expression lightened after when he looked at Fell. “You made a good move. Thank you for saving him.” 

 

Handing the phone over, a sigh left Papyrus mouth. He glanced at Sans, who had fallen back asleep in Fell’s arms. Seeing that, he made a decision and steeled himself. 

 

“My brother and I, as we’ve told you before, are well off now. But it wasn’t like that, even for us as Risers at the start. Seeing as you two are only starting out, I do not know if now’s the time, or if you even want to know, but if you ever wish to know about Sans’ and I’s past, I’d be more than willing to tell you.”

 

“Sans will never say it himself. And in the short amount of time I’ve seen in your action, I can tell that your feelings to my brother are genuine. So I’m willing to trust you with it, only if you want to know.”

 

\----

 

Fell shook his head. “I’ve killed nearly 70 monsters in my life. I didn’t want to, but I still did. If Sans is willing to trust someone like me, then I will trust him in return. If he never tells me, that is fine. You can offer to tell me for him, but I only want to know if Sans  _ wants _ me to know.”

 

It wasn’t as if Fell didn’t have some secrets of his own. But even as he spoke, he knew he was making the right decision. Perhaps if Papyrus asked Sans, and Sans wanted Fell to know, then it would be okay. But until that happened, Fell was content.

 

\----

 

Papyrus calmed, his straightened posture slumping slightly that it wasn’t enough to catch on. He smiled at Fell, inwardly praising the skeleton’s judgement. It was a good answer. And it made Papyrus feel relieved to really leave Sans in Fell’s care. 

 

“Very well. I respect your decision.” He moved to get up. “I’ll be heading home myself. Red has become quite the worrywart.” He glanced once more at Sans, before looking at Fell. “... My brother is stubborn in keeping things to himself to the point of unhealthiness. He will never push. Always been one to keep giving and never much take anything in return. Best to keep that in mind when taking care of him.” He smiled softly after. “It’s late but, congratulations. Sans is a handful so I wish you the best of luck.”

 

\----

 

Fell gaze went flat when Papyrus mentioned that about Sans. “I’ve noticed his stubbornness. It’s... Aggravating.”

 

Fell let out a sigh, shaking the thought from his mind. “I left a box with food in it in the kitchen. If you could take that to Red, that would be great. It can heal above the HP cap, and I’m sure you understand the worry.”

 

Then, with a slight embarrassed blush, Fell added, “I kind of stress cook sometimes.”

 

\----

 

Papyrus brightened. “Ah! A fellow chef. I’ve also had my fair share of stress cooking,” he leered comically. “ And it was mostly because of Sans too. Nyeh. In any case, it is of no problem! I’d be more than happy to take your gifts to Red. It will certainly be very reassuring to see the raise of HP. In which I owe you another thanks for doing so to Sans.” The tall skeleton marched over to the kitchen to put the food in his space as he talked. 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled as the jibe. At the mention of Sans’ HP, Fell thought to do a CHECK on him.

 

5/1

 

_ *Afraid you don’t want him. _

 

It was as if ice had been dumped over Fell. He didn’t even notice the flavor text, focusing only on Sans HP.

 

Five. Five, when just that morning Sans had eaten food that should have gotten him seven over max. Sans had lost  _ three! _

 

Fell swore loudly. Anger followed his shock, and if the ones who did this to Sans had been there, they would have been dead in an instant. As it was, his magic swelled, sending a dangerous vibe.

 

\----

 

Papyrus turned back, about to reprimand Fell with his language when he saw the glaring lividness and the magic beginning to flare up. 

 

The skeleton simply marched over and grasped Fell’s shoulder. “Don’t.” He paused before continuing. “I know how you feel, but you need to control yourself. Your collar might detect your magic if you keep it up.” He tightened his grip a bit for good measure. Because he, too, was just as much as of a ticking time bomb as the Fallen. 

 

But not now. And not here. There will come a time and place for retribution. 

 

\----

 

Fell took a few breaths and calmed his magic. When he spoke, it was still through gritted teeth, however. “He had eight HP in the morning. Those fuckers very nearly killed him.”

 

Fell’s anger was quickly replaced with fear. Stars, he very nearly had lost the person most important to him aside from Red. If it wasn’t for the food...

 

He started to shake, tears springing back into his eyes.

 

\----

 

Papyrus stilled. His soul tightened, but he needed to keep himself together. It wouldn’t for both of them to break down in fear of the if’s. 

 

“Sans is alive. You saved him, and he’s here because of that.” Papyrus offered his handkerchief for Fell. “Come now, we cannot be drowned on the what if’s. We must focus on the present or else we’d never get anywhere.”

 

“You are already doing very well protecting my brother, even with how limited you already are. The fact that he’s even eating more is already both an accomplishment and a blessing. Which only brings me much relief and less worry that he has someone like you to love and care for him dearly.” 

 

\----

 

Fell wiped at his eyes, shooting Papyrus a small smile. He shifted slightly, holding Sans closer to him than before.

 

Being told that he was doing well to protect Sans soothed something in his soul. For someone who prided himself on protecting his loved ones, it meant a lot to hear.

 

His voice still shook when he spoke, but had mostly been calmed by Papyrus’ words. “Thank you. And for protecting my brother as well. Knowing he is safe has lifted a lot of stress from my shoulders. Which is a good thing, since Sans seems to be giving my poor soul a run for its money.”

 

\----

 

Papyrus laughed wholeheartedly at that. “I know exactly what you mean. I swear I’ve shaved off decades of my life by how much he makes me worry.” 

 

“Naturally, I will continue to do my best to keep Red happy and safe as well. His Youtube career has been going swimmingly. And it’s quite entertaining seeing him write his own scripts for his next idea in his shows.” 

 

There was a sound that alerted Papyrus’ attention, and he took out his phone to find that it was Red, asking him where he was. He did leave in quite the hurry. He texted him that he’ll be coming home now, and turned to Fell. “It’s my cue to leave. Red might worry himself sick if I make him wait any longer. A good thing that I’ll have your gifts to present to calm him down.” 

 

Striding to the front door, Papyrus waved at Fell. “I’ll see you next week with your koala!” And the tall skeleton left, taking the cab back to the hospital to drive his car home. 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled when he realized Red was the one to text Papyrus. He waved back at Papyrus, chiming in with his own farewell.

 

Once the door was shut, Fell pulled his phone out. He opened it to his texts with Red with an evil smirk.

 

_ “Someone’s got a cruuusshhh.” _

 

_ “Shaddup Boss!” _

 

Fell laughed when Red didn’t even bother to hide it. Though to be fair, it was fairly obvious, considering Red only got so worried about people when he really like them- in that past, that was just Fell.

 

It would be good for him. Papyrus seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders.

 

Fell turned his attention back to Sans. He impulsively ran another check on him, noticing the flavor text this time. He sighed.

 

_ Of course I still want you. I skipped right past crushing into love sooner than I ever could have expected. _

 

Fell held Sans close as he stood. He decided to go right to the grease for comfort food, despite not being too fond of it himself. 

 

It was tricky cutting and frying potatoes with one hand, but Fell managed it eventually.

 

He pulled the ketchup out from the fridge where he’d had it cooling, setting the plate of fries and ketchup both in his space before heading up to his room.

 

He pulled the laptop over to the bed and laid down with Sans at his side. He pulled up the latest post as he waited for Sans to wake.

 

\----

 

Sans tiredly opened his eyes, feeling heavy as if he’d slept for centuries. 

 

He found himself leaning on a warm body, as his gaze was to the lighting of the screen. 

 

Papyrus must’ve brought him and left already. And now he was with Fell. His soul stuttered, feeling the nervousness creep up in his bones despite keeping a relaxed and lazy posture. 

 

He continued to stare at the screen with half-lidded eyes. Not really registering much. 

 

He felt so drained. 

 

\----

 

Fell didn’t notice that Sans had woken at first, enthralled in the comment section of his blog.

 

Most of the comments were either enraged or sympathetic. Only a few people called him a liar. Few enough that it might even only be a handful of people outside of the company leaving such comments. It was much better than Fell had expected.

 

He gave a side-glance to Sans, and noticed the lidded eyes. He set the laptop down beside the bed.

 

Fell hugged Sans before even saying anything. Pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Sleep well, dear?”

 

\----

 

Sans, the koala that he was, immediately latched onto Fell, burying his head on the other’s chest. “Like the dead.” 

 

He felt like a log. Real heavy. And he can only blame it on the emotional and physical exhaustion he experienced. 

 

“M’kay though.” He mumbled. 

 

\----

 

Fell gently took Sans’ hand in his own. Time to bite the bullet. Couldn’t leave Sans to his own thoughts with a flavor text like that. “Your flavor text is quite honest. I still want you, dear. No set of idiots is going to change that.”

 

And to confirm his words, Fell gave Sans a firm kiss.

 

\----

 

“Mmphh!” Pulled into the kiss, after letting Fell’s words sink in, Sans lost all strength in his body. 

 

His soul beated hard and fast against his chest at the mention of his status, but he forced his nerves to calm. 

 

He needed to believe in Fell. Believe in his words. Because if he kept doubting them, he’ll only sink himself deep into an endless abyss of self-pity and self-hatred. 

 

But it felt like it was easier said than done. Because Sans felt so conscious of himself despite the reassurance in Fell’s words. 

 

But he has to try. 

 

Sans took a shaky breath, revealing a nervous smile. He felt smaller than ever; feeling much more fragile and vulnerable. But it was okay. Fell still wanted him. Even after everything, he still wanted him. 

 

“I-I … still w-want to be with y-you too.” He squeezed Fell’s hand. And he couldn’t tell if he was trying to reassure Fell or himself. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave Sans a soft smile and squeezed Sans’ hand back. “I made some...  _ greasy _ comfort food. Just let me know if you’re hungry.”

 

Safe to say, Fell wouldn’t be eating many of the fries. However, if it made Sans feel better than it was well worth it.

 

\----

 

The emphasis made him snort, chuckling after. “I think I could go for some.” He needed all the comfort.  _ All _ of it. 

 

From Fell to comfort foods. All the comfort. 

 

He just needed the distraction to his stupid brain trying to insist him the opposite otherwise. 

 

\----

 

Fell pulled the fries and ketchup out of his space, setting them next to him. “I haven’t made ketchup in a long while. However, I think it should still be good.”

 

Fell pressed another kiss to Sans’ forehead.

 

He probably wouldn’t let go of Sans’ hand for a good while. Not after the scare he’d had.

 

\----

 

He brightened at the sight, blushing slightly at the affection given as he quietly ate his meal easily with one hand. 

 

He relished in the old fond memories it brought. He used to turn to these whenever he was feeling down, but he never had the time to bother chowing on them anymore. But now that he was given this chance, a smile bloomed on his face. His soul soaring in delight.

 

“T-Thank you,” he murmured softly. Leaning onto Fell as he ate them at his own pace. “... Sorry for worryin’ you too.”

 

\----

 

Fell sighed, leaning his head against Sans’. “‘S not your fault. You’ll just have to deal with me being a bit clingy for a while.”

 

It was awful to think about, but having Sans here, by his side, helped keep Fell calm through the nagging fear.

 

Sans was more than just the best owner Fell had ever had. He was so much more now. And Fell really didn’t want to lose him.

 

Ahh, but he couldn’t dwell on it. Not if he wanted to stay strong. He shook the thoughts and memories from his head.

 

\----

 

“‘M a koala. ‘M the clingy one.” He took another ketchup covered fry in his mouth. “Don’t mind you being clingy to me too.” 

 

Fell will be a bear though. Or a panda? Sans already called dibs on the koala. 

 

Regardless, since Fell wanted the physical contact, Sans was more than happy to oblige. He needed it too. 

 

\----

 

Fell relaxed next to Sans, the contact soothing him. He lazily ate a few of the fries.

 

Fell tried to come up with something to say, and failed to think of anything relevant. He decided to just talk about something else.

 

“So, learned something interesting today. My dearest twin has a heavy crush. It’s almost adorable, he rarely gets to be such a worrywart.”

 

\----

 

Sans raised a brow, intrigued. “Oh?” 

 

He smiled at that. It would be nice to see Papyrus happy with his own partner. “Heh, that’s cute. So Red’s crushin’ hard on my bro?” 

 

\----

 

“Yup. I’m not sure how much he’s crushing, but it’s enough that he didn’t even bother to deny it.” 

 

And Fell most definitely approved of the match. Papyrus would be good for Red. “I can see it, though. Your brother is a good person, and it seems like he’d be good at taking care of Red’s slumps.”

 

\----

 

Sans hummed in agreement. “I can see it too. With Paps being so driven, it’s good that Red is keeping him grounded with the reminder that someone else is worrying and waiting for him now. I think they really balance each other out.”

 

\----

 

“The comments on my latest post have me thinking that it just might be doing what it’s supposed to do.” Fell reached back over grabbing the laptop.

 

He pulled open a new tab and did a search of the latest news about the company. He gave a low whistle at the results. “Let me correct myself. It is definitely doing what we want. Look, there have been a few reporters talking about it.”

 

Fell pulled open a few of the articles. They were trying to get inside the company buildings to see if ‘Sunfall’s’ blog was correct.

 

Not only were everyday people asking questions, the  _ media _ was finally asking questions.

 

\----

 

Sans looked on with surprise before it transformed to glee. “Stars. That’s amazing! If this keeps up, the company is gonna destroy itself by the populace, and in the future, this stupid system can be abolished for good!” 

 

A surge of uncontrollable energy bound Sans to turn and hug Fell out of excitement of the progress and uncharacteristically littered Fell’s face with kisses. 

 

“Stars, I’m just so happy that we’re actually doin’ somethin’ about it. After all this time. Shit. It feels unreal, Fell.”

 

\----

 

Fell laughed with joy, moving to give Sans a few kisses back. “Stars above, we might not have to hide our relationship for much longer. And we can go on dates. This is great, even if it feels like it’s going so fast. I can’t wait.”

 

Fell nuzzled into Sans, practically purring with his happiness. 

 

\----

 

Sans laughed, snuggling into Fell. “Yeah. Hehe.” He beamed at his partner. “I hope that it comes soon. I’d really wanna go on a proper date with ya some day.” 

 

\----

 

Fell closed his eyes, savoring the moment. This wasn’t the end of the company. Not by a longshot. However, just for today, Fell would let himself be happy. 

 

This was the sort of moment Fell wouldn’t give up for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans slowly recovered his mental state the more he began forcing himself to reach out to Fell. He was slowly finding himself opening up, telling his lover tidbits about himself, but never delving into his past that he wanted to bury ten feet deep and never uncover again. 

 

He felt like he was starting a new chapter, and the initial thought had him giddy for a day or two. Sans might’ve creeped Fell out but the latter didn’t say anything to it. So it must still be fine! 

 

Not only that, while it still embarrassed him, he would always ask if he could sleep in the same bed with Fell. Even if the latter says that he doesn’t mind each time, Sans wanted consent and know that he wasn’t overstaying his welcome or pushing Fell with his selfish need for contact. Because everyone needs their space. And with how often Sans felt like wanting to be held or even hold hands, he was very nervous in the one day he might just fuck everything up. So he couldn’t help but be cautious in that regard. 

 

Not only that, but they were taking it slow. So Sans was really careful to not push his affections too much. It might suffocate Fell! And then Sans will grow mushrooms in a corner as his new hobby to cope with depression. 

 

Three days quickly passed like this, and Sans was getting ready to visit Papyrus and Red so he could fix Red’s collar. He looked to Fell and asked. “Ready?”

 

\----

 

Fell had posted an article per day, keeping to a good schedule. He didn’t get reactions quite as strong as when he spoke about the torture, but it was still encouraging.

 

Some kinder Risers allowed their Fallens to be interviewed, which only confirmed Fell’s statements. There had been some cries for the company to stop hurting their Fallens. Even a few protests.

 

But that wasn’t what he was thinking about at the moment. He was fully focused on his little boyfriend.

 

“Let me grab some of the food for Red.” Fell gave Sans a quick kiss before heading back to the kitchen and grabbing the leftovers he’d set aside for Red.

 

Once he had it all in his space, he went back over and took Sans’ hand. “Alright, I’m ready.”

 

\----

 

Sans nodded, and he teleported them in front of Papyrus’ house. The skeleton promptly rang the doorbell, and waited on the wide wooden porch. 

 

When the door opened, Papyrus beamed in seeing them, and ushered Sans and Fell inside after the quick greeting. 

 

Papyrus’ home was luxurious yet simplistic, showcasing a more modern homesense style consisting of reds, blacks, and whites; to which most would be surprised as it didn’t seem like Papyrus at all. But news flash to them, he loved these colours. And it was much different from Sans’ simpler abode of warm colour hues.  

 

It looked like a condo, or even a mansion! But it was simply a two-story house. 

 

“Come come! Make yourself at home! It’s been a long while since we had company over. Let me just go get Red!” 

 

Papyrus settled a tray of tea, water, and a ketchup bottle for Sans, before racing up the stairs to get the other skeleton. 

 

Sans couldn’t help but chuckle as he relaxed himself on the red lean leather couch. “Been a while since I came over. Looks like nothing much has changed. Ah, well,” 

 

He saw some new things that most likely belonged to Red, and he grinned. “There are some.” 

 

\----

 

Fell settled on the couch next to Sans happily. He was glad to know that Red was doing well, but conversations over the phone only did so much. It would be good to see Red again.

 

And possibly try to tease him about his crush. Just normal brotherly things.

 

\----

 

Papyrus came back shortly with Red following behind. 

 

And Sans lazily greeted the short skeleton from the couch as he waved. “Hey, heard you’re a Youtube sensation now. How’s it been?” 

 

\----

 

Red chuckled, smile growing. “It’s great. I get to be loud and angry, and people love it. Just have to keep the cursing down and I can even earn money from it!”

 

Red went over to the couch, plopping down on the floor in front of it and leaning against Fell’s leg. He gave a small happy sigh at the familiar position. Fell pulled a bottle of mustard out of his space, passing it to Red. “Aww man, you’re the best Boss.”

 

“Don’t drink it all at once, whelp. I can’t make it for you everyday anymore.” Fell chided his brother, giving him a playful noogie.

 

\----

 

Seeing the Fallen brothers interact warmed up Papyrus’ and Sans’ hearts. It was endearing to see such a thing. 

 

Papyrus himself went behind Sans on couch, reaching out to place it on his brother’s shoulder. Sans grinned, tapping the hand once, his way of appreciating the comfort and support. 

 

Then, Papyrus spoke to join the conversation. “Honestly. I do not understand why the people love the cursing.” He rolled his eyes as he huffed. “But because of that, I now cannot reprimand Red for his language since he needs to practise for his videos. To my dismay. It is only lucky that I do not have neighbors that mind it.” 

 

Sans snickered. “It’s been tough on ya, Paps.” 

 

Papyrus’ eye twitched. “I do not need your fake sympathy brother.” 

 

That only made Sans laugh, to which Papyrus smiled to. 

 

“Well, now we’re all here, let me do what I came for before I forget. Red, do ya mind comin’ over? It will only take 10 minutes.” 

 

Papyrus worriedly asked. “Would you need anything? Will it hurt? Are you both going to be all right?” 

 

“Just need silence since I need to concentrate. It will drain my magic so expect me sweatin’. As to if it hurt …” Sans looked to Fell for him to answer it. 

 

Papyrus noted that he’ll need to make Sans eat some food and rest up in order to restore his energy. He waited for Fell’s answer in order to assess what he can do for Red. 

 

\----

 

Fell hummend, trying to figure how to describe the sensations. “I imagine it’s not unlike the feeling a human gets when they just got circulation back to a limb after it was ‘asleep’. Slightly painful, but mostly just uncomfortable.”

 

Red scooted over so he was sitting at Sans’ feet instead of Fell’s. “Havin’ magic is worth a few moments of bein’ uncomfortable.”

 

Fell made sure to do a quick check on his brother, just in case. Seeing that Red had twelve HP was enough to pacify him. If something did go wrong, Red still had the bottle of mustard. It’d be safe.

 

\----

 

Sans breathed out while Papyrus nodded behind him. The short skeleton made a nod to Red and hunched over to hover his hands by the sides of the collar. 

 

“‘M starting then.” His eye lights filtered deep blue as he poured his magic into the collar, threadlike wisps seeped into the device, weaving into system. And just like before, he concentrated on lessening the shock and disruption levels, but making sure it wasn’t low enough to be detected as tampering. 

 

He was sweating profusely when he finished, but just as he said, he ended at the promised time of ten minutes before he shakily stopped his magic and slowly leaned back on the couch, panting heavily. 

 

Papyrus was immediately on both Red and Sans. Handing Sans a towel and a ketchup bottle whilst he knelt at Red’s side when the other dealt with the discomfort. 

 

\----

 

Fell kept a close eye on Red’s HP, but thankfully it didn’t change. However, from the clench of his brother’s jaw and small scowl, it was clear that Red was less than happy.

 

Red tried shaking his arms to get the pins and needles to go away. And  _ fuck _ he forgot that he had a lot more magic potential than Fell. He growled slightly at the pain. “Forgot... got more magic than.. Fell.”

 

Fell cursed, moving by instinct to take Red’s hand and offer him a way to channel some of the magic away. Red, recognizing the move immediately, sent a small portion of his magic to Fell. He didn’t send too much, not wanting to flood Fell, but even what little he passed helped.

 

\----

 

Seeing Fell, taking Red’s hand, Papyrus offered his own for Red to take, but didn’t touch him. “I’d like to help.” 

 

Sans wiped his face with the towel, resting as he could only watch. He took a sip of his ketchup when he felt like he could have the energy to do so. 

 

\----

 

Red took Papyrus’ hand, not bothering to care about his pride. He needed to set a good example, anyways. Taking the help, he channeled some of his magic to Papyrus.

 

He still had a large amount of magic burning at his bones somewhat painfully. His LV had hardly increased his HP, but his magic? Well, after the collars had been activated the first time, he had felt weaker than a kitten with how much power he was no longer able to access.

 

He was still leaning back just enough to be touching Sans’ legs, and hoped that he wouldn’t mind Red giving some of the magic to him too.

 

Thankfully, that last transfer was enough to mute the pain to nearly non-existent. The pins and needles faded fairly quickly after that.

 

Red slouched with a large sigh. “Sorry ‘bout that. I’ve, heh, got a lot of magic. Stars this feels so much better. Been feeling weaker than a kitten with that stupid collar.”

 

\----

 

The tension in Papyrus’ shoulder dropped, inwardly relieved to hear that the pain Red was dealing with was over. 

 

Sans didn’t mind the transfer, he was still refilling his own and that boost helped in replenishing his own magic well. 

 

Papyrus kept his hold on Red as he spoke. “It’s not a problem, Red. We’re all just relieved that you’re doing better now.” He smiled brightly at the skeleton. 

 

Sans raised a brow, before smirking. His brother wasn’t transparent to others, but he was to Sans. And that itself, amused him. 

 

\----

 

Red blushed, giving Papyrus a small, shy smile. 

 

Fell grinned, sharing a look with Sans.  _ ‘Hmm, do I tease, or do I not?’ _

 

Ever the good brother, he decided on the side of teasing. Just a little. “Are you  _ blushing _ , brother?”

 

Red spluttered, turning so he could smack Fell’s leg. “Shaddup! I ain’t blushing!”

 

\----

 

Papyrus chuckled, and looked to Sans to find him smirking at his direction. Not giving anything away, his smile became brighter and warmer, making the short skeleton snort in response. 

 

“It is reassuring that you’ll be able to use your magic now, Red! But don’t go overboard with it.” Papyrus reminded, and seeing the other was flushed in the face, even though he knew it was from Fell’s teasing, Papyrus played along and placed his hand on Red’s forehead. “Are you feeling hot, Red?” 

 

Sans held the urge to snicker. The sneaky snake. He mentally bid Red good luck as he kept watching. 

 

\----

 

Fell had to hold in a laugh at Red’s affronted look. “Oh no, I hope you don’t have a fever.”

 

When Red glared at him, Fell couldn’t hold his laughter back. He chuckled at Red with a self-satisfied grin.

 

“‘M fine, guys! Quit it!” Red’s own growing grin belied his actual mood about the teasing. 

 

Fell just gestured towards Papyrus with a jerk of his head.

 

Red whined, giving in. “All right, all right I’ll tell him.”

 

Of course, it was easy to say that to Fell. When he turned back to Papyrus, his blush deepened. “Y-yer probably already noticed, but..” Red took a deep breath to brace himself, and pushed out the next words in a rush. “Ireallylikeyou!”

 

\----

 

Papyrus tightened his hold on Red’s hand, “I’m sorry. Can you say that again?” 

 

Sans lost it, muffling his laughter with his sleeve. 

 

The tease! 

 

Papyrus only paid attention to Red, encouraging him to say it again. He liked seeing the blush on the skeleton’s face, and selfishly wanted to hear it once more. 

 

\----

 

Red whined, face growing even redder. He shrunk in on himself slightly. “I like you! Okay? You’re really great.”

 

Fell had a smug smirk, glad to have finally gotten Red to tough up and tell Papyrus.

 

\----

 

“Nyehehe. I’m sorry for teasing. You’re become lovelier when you blush. I couldn’t help myself.” Papyrus leaned in to peck Red on the cheek. “And of course, I would love to be your lover. You’re wonderful and sweet, despite your profanity that I am sadly growing used to hearing and not minding.” 

 

“Aww c’mon, bro. You swore before.” 

 

Papyrus nodded solemnly. “It was a questionable time in my youth. I was confused.”

 

“More like, a bad ass.” 

 

“Sans!” 

 

Sans looked to the Fallen brothers. “Get this, my bro joined a biker gang once and swore like a sailor with his rad motorcycle.” 

 

“Those are simply days of the past brother.” 

 

“Yeah, but ya still have your bike.”

 

“In permanent stasis.” 

 

Sans sighed melodramatically. “A darn shame that is. Keepin’ a beauty all locked up like that.”

 

Papyrus smiled wryly at his brother, unable to help himself from whining. “Saans.” But the latter only snickered at him, causing the tall skeleton to sigh in exasperation. 

 

\----

 

Red gave a shy smile, getting the nerve to give Papyrus a small peck to the cheek.

 

Fell snickered, moving to rest an arm over Sans’ shoulders. He was content to just watch.

 

\----

 

The arm over his shoulder made him blush. His heart shook, and slowly inclined himself to lean and snuggle closer to Fell. His face burn though, and Papyrus who saw this rolled his eyes, but he was proud that his brother was finally learning to be more open in expressing himself. 

 

Papyrus help raised Red up, carrying the skeleton to sit on his folded arm as he headed to the kitchen. “Since you’ve brought food over, having lunch together would be nice. Let me just heat up some.” 

 

\----

 

Red blushed as he was lifted up. However, he didn’t hesitate to lean into Papyrus’ hold.

 

Fell didn’t even think about it as he lifted Sans and followed Papyrus. Holding him like this had grown to feel natural.

 

Once he got to the kitchen- a very nice kitchen at that- Fell pulled the food out of his space. “I made more lasagna, this time with the healing magic. I’ve also got a few other foods here.”

 

When Red saw the food, his eye-lights turned to small stars. “Aww geez boss, yer really spoilin’ me.”

 

\----

 

It was Sans’ turn to be embarrassed at being cared so easily and so naturally. He was still getting used to intimacy. 

 

Papyrus’ own soul warmed at the sight of his brother getting loved, and Red’s adorableness by those star-shaped eyes. 

 

He couldn’t help but kiss his partner on the cheek, before grabbing plates to set the table, and settling Red down on a seat before taking his own by his side. 

 

“This is certainly a treat to have! Quite the pointers I’ll be learning from.” Papyrus smiled good-naturedly at Fell, before trying out the food himself. As a chef, it was essential to learn from experience, and puzzle out out the how’s after. 

 

\----

 

Red turned the color of his name, but his happy smile shone through his embarrassment. He dug into his food, eyes still starry.

 

Fell put Sans down so they could both sit. “I knew it was possible to make such food, but not how. But, with Red only having one HP at the time and working for the both of us, I went through the trial and error to get it right.”

 

\----

 

“That’s understandable. I didn’t think it was possible myself in the first place. I mean, I’ve only heard, but never tried to dabble in it.” Papyrus took a bit and savoured its taste as he mentally analyzed it. Rather than asking Fell for the details, he wanted to unravel the puzzle himself and come to his own conclusions and ideas. Felt like the science bit Sans does in analysis. 

 

Sans himself began eating, much like Red. Though, he couldn’t help but smile in the starry-eyed skeleton. It was really adorable on Red. 

 

He couldn’t remember the last time his eye lights shaped into that. Maybe when he saw actual stars the first time? Eh, it had been so long, so he’ll just leave it at that. 

 

“This is quite delicious Fell! My compliments to a fellow chef.” Papyrus added with a small laugh afterwards, already halfway through his meal. 

 

\----

 

Fell smiled, giving Papyrus a small nod. “Thank you. I think Sans has grown rather fond of my cooking.”

 

Fell gave a small chuckle, remembering the amount of praise he got the first handful of times he’d fed Sans.

 

\----

 

Sans laughed wholeheartedly. “Definitely! Stars, Paps, wouldn’t believe the first time I took a bite. Nearly orgasmed myself.”

 

“Sans! That is highly inappropriate to talk at the table.”

 

“But it was!”

 

“Sans!” Papyrus gave his an exasperated look. “Be that as it may,  _ I _ don’t want to hear it.”

 

The short skeleton snickered, “And here I thought we’re supposed to share everything between each other.”

 

Papyrus huffed. “There is a time and place for such things brother. And it is not at the table.”

 

“Got it. We can talk about orgasming from food when we get back to the living room.”

 

“No!” Papyrus shrieked, horrified. “We will not talk about it. At. All. I do not want to know about your lewd sex life or escapades brother. Spare me the nightmares.”

 

“Awww. I’m hurt Paps.” But Sans was already laughing as he ate. His brother was so amusing. 

 

\----

 

Red laughed at the reactions. “Don’t worry Paps. I’ll keep my foodgasms to myself.” The wiggled eyebrows probably showed his words to be a lie.

 

Fell gave a few small chuckles of his own. “You were the one who proposed after what, the second meal?”

 

\----

 

Papyrus groaned, shooting Red a raised brow and an exasperated smile. “Sweetheart. Please. I do not mind if it’s you, naturally. But I do mind if it’s my brother’s!” He huffed at the end before looking at Sans from Fell mentioning his proposal. 

 

Sans blushed at the reminder. But didn’t deny it. “That, and volunteering to make a shrine for ya. Hehe. Currently lacking pictures for that, and haven’t even gotten a ring to put on ya.” He mumbled at the beginning. 

 

Papyrus looked at Sans skeptically, narrowing as he knew where it was going. 

 

“After all, if ya like it, then ya should put a ring on it, right?”

 

“... Brother. I will disown you.”

 

“Snrk. Paps.”

 

“Hmm? Did you hear something Red? Fell? I thought I heard a voice of someone who isn’t my brother anymore.”

 

Sans held his stomach. He was silently dying from laughing. “Aww, come on bro!”

 

“I really need to get a doctor’s appointment soon. Or else I’ll keep hearing these voices.” 

 

Papyrus couldn’t stop his own laugh seeing Sans laugh as well after they looked at each other after a moment of silence. 

 

Stars, it had been a long time since they joked this freely and casually. Both brothers missed this relaxed atmosphere. 

 

\----

 

Feeling mischievous, Fell leaned in, slinging an arm around Sans’ shoulder. He spoke in a very low, quiet voice. “I’ll be waiting on that shrine.”

 

Red laughter grew quiet when he saw the look in Fell’s eye. He wondered how Sans would react to whatever Fell was saying.

 

\----

 

Sans felt his face explode. His head whipped to look at Fell. And his mouth opened and closed, even stuttering incoherently. 

 

What did he mean?! Waiting on—Did Fell imply about the pictures? They were just going to be innocent portrait shots, okay! D-Don’t make it sound so dirty and secretive. 

 

Sans was mentally screaming now. His head was completely in the gutter, imagining getting pictures of Fell nak—Noooooo! His shrine of worship was innocent! It was to thank Fell for his orgasmic food. Ah fuck! That sounded dirtier than before. Can he just cry and die in a hole now? Nobody look at him!

 

Papyrus quieted, amused by the reaction. Whatever Fell told his brother, it was a sight to see Sans so flustered. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a low, brassy chuckle, giving Sans a quick peck on the cheek before returning to his food. Well, pretending to eat more while watching Sans out of the corner of his eye.

 

That vibrant blush was quite the reward.

 

Red was just quietly laughing to himself. 

 

\----

 

Sans awkwardly went back to his food. Ah, well, tried to. He apparently lost the ability to scoop the lasagna right. And he groaned at his own plight. 

 

Well, he wouldn’t be a good brother if Papyrus didn’t poke fun at Sans like he should. “Is there something wrong brother? Your mind seems … elsewhere.”

 

“Nowhere! It’s nowhere. Yup. I’m not even thinking of anything at all.” Sans shook his head, to emphasize his words, but also rid himself of lewd thoughts. 

 

“Gee, I’m already full. Welp, I’m just gonna sit back on the couch and, uh, rest. Yeah.” Before he embarrassed himself any further, Sans ported to the couch. He then grabbed onto a large pillow to cover his face and just hide himself from the world. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a short bark of laughter before cutting it off. “Hmm, I might have gone too far. Please excuse me for one moment.”

 

Fell stood, leaving a bemused Red sitting at the table with Papyrus. He felt a little bad when he saw Sans with his head buried in a pillow. He sat on the floor in front of the couch and laid a hand on Sans’ shoulder. “I’m sorry dear. I didn’t mean to upset you. Fluster, maybe, but not upset. Are you alright?”

 

\----

 

Sans peaked over the pillow, his face tinted blue still. “‘M fine. ‘M not upset. J-Just—ugghh.” He groaned into the pillow before picking his head back up, pouting. “Y-Your fault! Now I can only think of … you and ...” He said the last part real quiet, as it embarrass him to admit. 

 

His face heated up at the indecent images flashing in his head, and furiously shook his head. “N-Nevermind!” And slammed his head back on the fluffy pillow. 

 

\----

 

Fell got an idea real quick as to what Sans was thinking of. A smirk spread on his face.

 

He might just have a conversation with Sans about such thoughts later.

 

Well... perhaps not. Not after what had happened just a few days ago. Sans probably needed more time to recover. Even if his flustered reactions were somehow very appealing in the moment.

 

Fell placed a kiss on the top of Sans’ skull. “Alright. I’ll quit bugging you then, dear.”

 

\----

 

Sans felt … a little disappointed? But he didn’t mention it. Probably just him taking things too fast again. Stars, he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter! 

 

Plus, Fell was just teasing. He wasn’t really serious about the whole shrine thing probably, and he just had to take it far. 

 

It also occurred to Sans that maybe Fell … No. His lover clearly stated that he still wanted him. Sans would need to keep reminding himself that Fell was really fine with him, with his tainted body. 

 

His heart couldn’t help clenching worriedly, as he gathered himself to control his nerves. 

 

It was fine! Things were fine. He was just overthinking and overreacting again. Sans breathe deeply into the pillow before he peeked up a bit and moved to hold Fell’s hand. 

 

He hesitated before meekly saying, “C-Can we stay on the couch?” Sans was almost inclined to let go immediately, though his grip was loose. Easily removed if Fell so wished. 

 

\----

 

“Of course, dear.” Fell gently picked Sans up, holding him to his chest as he sat. “Anything for you.”

 

And Fell meant it. Sans meant more than the world to Fell.

 

\----

 

Sans snuggled to Fell, grateful for the closeness and contact. “S-Sorry for keepin’ ya f-from eating … and from spendin’ time with your bro.” He felt guilty about that. Here he was being a depressing potato when Fell and Red could finally hang out and be together for only a limited time. 

 

They could always snuggle on the couch when they get back home. Why did he have to be such a little whiny bitch about it. 

 

Sans worriedly looked to Fell. Hoping he didn’t make his partner upset. “I-I’ll go ahead and move so you can go back. Sorry.”

 

\----

 

Fell just tightened his hold on Sans. “No can do. Not if you’re going to be spending the whole time sad. Red can wait a couple more minutes.”

 

Fell pressed a small kiss to the bride of Sans’ nose. “I’d rather know you both are happy than ignore when my dearest is clearly upset just to spend a little more time with Red.”

 

If Sans refused to realize just how important he was to Fell, he’d just have to keep showing him, time and time again until it finally sunk in.

 

\----

 

The guilt grew in Sans; his soul heavy as lead. He cursed himself for being so needy and so selfish. Wasting their precious time like this. Sans didn’t want that! 

 

“I’m fine! I want ya to spend more time with Red right now.” Their time was infinite in comparison to Red and Fell’s. 

 

So Sans kissed Fell on the mouth and let out a small smile. He really wanted the brothers to bond more. “While you hang out with Red, I’ll hang with my bro. How’s that sound?” 

 

\----

 

“As long as you’re sure. And you’d better bet we’re getting some cuddle time when we get home.” Fell didn’t move quite yet, instead focusing fully on Sans.

 

As much as he loved his brother, Red would understand if he needed time to get his beloved in a better state of mind.

 

\----

 

Sans didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded. 

 

Stars. Papyrus was going to lecture him on it again though. Even though he was only guessing here, his brother could always see through him. 

 

Both a blessing and a curse. 

 

\----

 

Fell hummed, but before he could speak, their brothers came back into the living room. Red couldn’t help but give a small chuckle when he saw the two of them cuddled up on the couch. “Looks like you two are having fun.”

 

\----

 

Sans moved away, a little embarrassed by the remark as well, before standing to head towards Papyrus. 

 

“We’ll leave you two to have your own fun.” Sans said with a smile as he grabbed onto Papyrus’ arm. 

 

The grip was loose, but the skeleton got message. Papyrus picked his brother up in his arms. “Up we go! We’ll have our brother bonding time!” Papyrus said with a bright smile, and nodded to Red. “We’ll just be upstairs if you need us!” And promptly strode to his own room for the privacy. 

 

Papyrus kept a cheerful face, whilst Sans hid his own his brother’s shoulder. 

 

And once they reached the room, locked shut, they were immersed in silence. 

 

Papyrus went to sit down on his bed, and rested his brother on his lap. “... I’m proud of your efforts brother. Tiny steps is still progress made.” 

 

Sans kept quiet, only nodding. 

 

“... You’ll learn to eventually open up to him more.” Papyrus rubbed Sans’ back. “But I’m really glad that you’re still trying.”

 

The short skeleton leaned on his brother’s chest and sighed. “... Thanks … Don’t know how to make the … bad thoughts go away. Heh. They just creep up on ya, uninvited.” 

 

Papyrus said nothing this time, and Sans simply held on tighter to his brother. 

 

In solemn silence, they comforted each other. 

 

\----

 

Fell kept his gaze on Sans until he was out of sight. He couldn’t help the worry for his little skeleton.

 

Red watched Fell, the gaze and his brother’s expression told Red something. “You really love him, don’t you?”

 

Fell gave a small chuckle, gaze softening as he stared up where Sans had gone. “Yeah. Yeah, I really do.”

 

Red smiled, moving to sit next to Fell and lean slightly into him. “Tell me about him. What’d he do to make you fall so hard?”

 

Just remembering was enough to get a small smile out of Fell. “He’s so kind, and selfless to a worrying degree. I think from the point he bought me to now he hasn’t done a single thing for himself. But for me, he’s done so much. Both of them gave us back to each other, made these moments possible. He spent a full day working hard to mess with the collars safely. He bought me cookware and sewing supplies. He also encouraged me to find a hobby of my own, to do things for my own enjoyment. Allowed me to get another cat, too! Dawn is a sweet cat, really.”

 

“I started the blog because of that, and he’s been very supportive of it the whole time. He does so much for me, and I can no longer picture my life without him.” Fell turned to Red, giving him a large smile.

 

Red gave Fell a smile of his own. “I’m happy to hear it, bro. Sounds like he’s really good for you. I approve, at least.”

 

\----

 

The skeletons were both laid on the bed, with Sans on Papyrus’ chest. 

 

“... So, you and Red huh?” Papyrus hummed in response. “... ya love him?” 

 

“Yes … Fell?”

 

“... Yeah.”

 

“That’s good. And your jobs?” 

 

“Quit some. Kept some.” 

 

Papyrus was asking for the number, but this would suffice. “... How are you holding up?” 

 

Sans knew his brother was talking about Fell knowing of the … “I’m fine. I think.” He moved his head to rest his chin on the other’s chest, their eyes meeting. “Still get … a little antsy if he’s really fine with my body. And I know he is! I just … need to believe it myself.”

 

The only thing Papyrus did, was pet his brother’s head. “You can do it brother.”

 

\----

 

“And you and Papyrus, huh? What’d he do to get you liking him so much?” Fell knew his brother. He’d seen Red go through multiple relationships, only to decide they weren’t what he wanted, or for them to give up on him when he went through one of his slumps.

 

Red’s smile grew as he thought on it. “I think it first started when he encouraged me ta try out Youtube, even if it might not even be something that could earn money. It wasn’t really his kindness at first, though it did help some.”

 

“But the moment I really started to fall for him was when I had one of my bad days. Not only did he not get upset or anythin’, he just let me cuddle some with him. And he managed ta figure out the reason behind it, even when I wasn’t even really sure myself. Helped me get over it faster than usual. He’s real great Boss.” Red’s smile softened as he thought about it.

 

“Well, if it helps, I’ve approved of it since I learned of your crush. It only took being around him for a short while to know he’d be good for you.” Fell moved to give Red a small hug, which Red responded to quickly.

 

\----

 

They two skeletons didn’t know how long they stayed in that position in utter silence. 

 

Usually, Sans would fall asleep at this point, and Papyrus would simply watch over his brother, rubbing the other’s back. 

 

But today, both of them were wide awake. 

 

“... You should take a nap, Sans.”

 

“I don’t want to hear that from you, bro.”

 

“Nyehehe…” 

 

They were both suddenly very tired, but still, they kept wake. 

 

“... Wonder what they’re talkin’ about.”

 

“Plenty brother. What to do about the company, the collars. Maybe thinking about finding a home for themselves after the year is up, and look for jobs?

 

Sans’ grip tightened on Papyrus. “... You think so?”

 

“I wonder.”

 

Sans loosened his hands as he hummed “... Me too.”

 

\----

 

Red snuggled in closer to Fell’s side. He gave a small yawn. Fell just ruefully smiled and pulled Red into a more comfortable position. “Sorry Boss. Yer food still makes me sleepy.”

 

“It is of no worry, brother. Get some rest.” Fell watched as Red fell asleep quickly.

 

He wondered how Sans was doing. He hoped that he was alright. With Papyrus around, there had to at least be a decent chance of it.

 

\----

 

“Paps?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“... Do you think … I’m ready for …” Sans’ voice quieted, his soul feeling restless now 

 

Papyrus didn’t answer immediately. “I’d frankly don’t know brother. That is still up to you,  _ but _ I think you are.”

 

Sans turned his head, the side of his face pressed against the other’s chest. He could hear the calm rhythmic thumps of his brother’s heart and the warmth emitting beneath the clothes. “Y-Yeah?”

 

“... Just take your time, Sans. Weren’t you guys going to take it slow?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you love Fell plenty yes?”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Then you’re both doing just fine. Seeing as how he cares a lot about you, he might be worried already.”

 

That made Sans sigh. “‘Dun mean to make him worry so much.”

 

Papyrus almost made a sarcastic remark, but bit his tongue. “Think you'll alwayth wowwy him if you donth say thingths clearly.”

 

“Paps?”

 

“Bith my tongue.”

 

“Ah. Was worried there for a moment.” Sans let out a small laugh that Papyrus returned with a huff. 

 

Then, after a moment of silence, Sans spoke again. “... Already miss ‘im. Is that weird?”

 

“No.”

 

“Hehe. Okay.” Sans felt Papyrus embrace him tight as they sat upright, and his brother got off the bed to leave the room. His soul trembled in seeing the Fallen brothers comfortable and wondered if it had been a good idea to go to them. He buried to hide his face on Papyrus’ chest. He hoped they weren’t disturbing but Papyrus kept his stride towards them; unrelenting, never faltering. His brother was so cool. 

 

Papyrus’ soul warmed in seeing Red asleep. Then he met Fell’s gaze. “I’d like to make an exchange.” He said softly as to not wake the sleeping skeleton up. 

 

\----

 

Fell smiled as the other two skeletons came into his sight. He took Sans from Papyrus happily, pressing a kiss to the top of Sans’ skull. He then shifted so Papyrus could grab Red.

 

“Thank you. Treat my brother right, won’t you? He could use the love.” Fell kept his own voice low.

 

Having Sans back in his embrace soothed something if Fell’s soul.

 

\----

 

Sans felt his face heat up, bashful of the affection and seeing his lover so happy. His soul swelled with warmth and happiness, and snuggled himself on Fell’s chest. 

 

Papyrus chuckled as he took Red in his arms. “Of course. I’ll shower him plenty that he might get embarrassed by how much. Nyehehe.” 

 

He left the two on the couch, headed back to his room. It eased his mind and soul having Red by his side, and he didn’t doubt that Fell might be the same with Sans. 

 

\----

 

Fell nuzzled his face against the sides of Sans’ almost playfully. “Enjoy your time with your brother?”

 

Fell held Sans close against him. Having his skeleton near him would always be a good thing, he figured.

 

\----

 

Sans hummed, feeling relaxed and enjoying the closeness. “Yeah. And yours?” He nervously added. “W-We didn’t interrupt?”

 

\----

 

“We talked for a bit before Red fell asleep. You didn’t interrupt.” Fell tried to reassure Sans, not liking the stutter. He wanted Sans to be happy, not thinking he was walking on eggshells where there were none.

 

\----

 

Sans looked into Fell’s eyes, and sensing that yes, they really didn’t bother their moment, it flooded his core with relief. “Good. Good. Wouldn’t want to take your time away when it was already so limited.”

 

And speaking of limited, they would actually need to go home soon. They had half an hour left to stay, Sans noted, when he checked for the time on the wall clock of the living room. “Still got 30 minutes left, but since Red is asleep … Do ya still need to say something to him? Maybe we could leave a note before we port back home.”

 

\----

 

“I think a note will suffice.” Fell commented. He didn’t move just yet, though. Since Sans was so snug against him, he was really quite comfortable.

 

“He won’t be upset, I’m sure.”

 

\----

 

They didn’t move, and Sans wasn’t complaining. He hummed in response, before hesitantly reaching for one of Fell’s hands to play with. It was something he liked to do now, because he liked Fell’s hands. How bigger they are in comparison to his own, how protected he felt. 

 

And Sans also felt intimate this way; a sense of trust and affection underlying the simple gesture. 

 

Despite the roughness in some areas due to labour and hardships, Sans couldn’t help his soul from softening at the thought. Such strong and capable hands. Skilled in so many aspects, could easily crush and hurt him, but doesn’t. Instead, it was relenting to his whims and wishes. Being gentle, affectionate, and so loving to him. 

 

A small content smile adorned his face, unknowingly having shaped his eye lights into hearts; too caught up with his thoughts despite his hands playing with the other’s. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s gaze was caught by the hearts in Sans’ sockets. He felt a wave of affection, watching Sans’ eyes.

 

Fell raised the hand not held by Sans to cup at the smaller skeleton’s chin. He guided it so that he could softly kiss Sans.

 

\----

 

Sans kissed Fell back, with eyes now half-massed. His eye lights became a little fuzzy on the edges, but still maintained their shape. 

 

Fell was so gentle with him. It made his heart feel so full. 

 

Was it … Sans’ soul tightened suddenly. 

 

Early. 

 

Fell would think that he might be rushing things again, and might not believe him if he said it. 

 

‘I love you’. Those three simple and yet difficult words to say. Sans wanted to say them, but didn’t. 

 

Even though, he knew he meant it. 

 

\----

 

Stars if those eyes weren’t the most alluring things Fell had ever seen. He could just get lost in them.

 

... He  _ did _ get lost in them, and it felt almost as if he was looking into the soul behind them. If he had to describe it with a single word, love would most certainly be the word.

 

Fell pulled out of the kiss, moving to instead rest his forehead on Sans’. “If you had to describe what you feel now in one word, what word would you use? ... I think my own would have...”

 

Oh stars, Fell should have thought this through before he started talking! He could feel his cheeks warming as he tried to get the word out. “W-would have t-to be love.”

 

\----

 

Sans felt as if he was struck when Fell asked him what word to use for his feelings. His soul trembling in anxiousness, and he wondered if he was so transparent again. And if he were, was he being teased? Or going to be reprimanded for it. 

 

But before Sans could even think too much, he saw the flushed cheeks, and heard the sincerity in the stutter. 

 

Love. He didn’t hear wrong right? 

 

Fell loved him too? 

 

Sans felt like he was going to pass out from being to happy. His soul was literally beating so fast, humming in delight. He felt light as if he was soaring in the clouds. And he didn’t give two shits if it was an exaggeration.

 

“I love you!” 

 

Sans felt like he lost and gained weight on his shoulders when he declared his feelings; a little out of the blue even if it was in line with the mood. His soul dropped as his anxiety spiked to immense heights. 

 

He wanted to scream. And he immediately wanted to hide his no doubt flushed face, and moved back; letting go of Fell’s hand to start covering his face—his embarrassment. 

 

Please kill him now. 

 

\----

 

Fell took Sans’ hands in his own, keeping him from covering his face. “I love you too, Sans. I love you for all you’ve done for me and for Red. I love you for the little things, like letting me hold you so much. I love you for how much you think of others, even above yourself. I love you for so many reasons.”

 

\----

 

With Fell suddenly telling him how much he loved him, his soul trembled, his body shaking along with it. Sans was sure that his neck down to his shoulders were tinted blue. 

 

The hands clasped against his own kept his arms in place, and he couldn’t help letting out a small squeak from it. 

 

_ ‘G-Geez, what the hell was Fell saying. He wasn’t that great at all.’  _ It was Fell who was amazing. 

 

“Y-You’re the amazing one. I-I’m so lucky already. I-I-I—” 

 

Sans cursed himself for being unable to say all the words he wanted like Fell did. His tears cropped up in frustration, as his throat felt clogged, making him unable to continue, and let out a garbled whine. 

 

Sans looked pitiful and still kind of adorable to anyone else who saw him like this. 

 

\----

 

“Come on love, how about you get us home. We can text Papyrus that we left.” Fell paused for a moment, before adding the second part of his thought process. “I really want to kiss you again, but I feel it might be rude to make out on your brother’s couch.”

 

Fell’s own face still had a red tint as he spoke.

 

\----

 

Sans was dying. He was sure of it. If he was blushing hard already, he certainly was now. 

 

He meekly nodded, and concentrated to port them back home. And when Sans managed to orient himself, he realized that he had ported them on Fell’s bed. 

 

The implications insinuated—That’s it. He was dead. Goodbye world. Goodbye Fell. Goodbye brother. Here comes the heart failure. 

 

\----

 

Fell was somewhat surprised when they landed on his bed. He had expected the couch!

 

Did... this mean that Sans...?

 

Fell hadn’t thought that Sans would have wanted anything so soon after he was raped. He’d have to be careful not to pass the line if Sans wasn’t ready. 

 

Sans was... very blue. Quite very blue. 

 

Fell moved gently, cupping Sans’ cheeks. He pressed kisses all over his love’s face before giving him a longer kiss to the teeth.

 

\----

 

The anxiousness in Sans was quelled when Fell began kissing him. Before he started doubting that Fell might not even want him again, that the latter felt like it was too much and was turned off by the very idea of even trying it out with a body as filthy as his. 

 

The skeleton’s shoulders slumped, not having realized how tense he had been. 

 

The tears that lingered finally slid down his cheeks, wetting Fell’s hands. 

 

He followed Fell’s pace, because he didn’t want to mess it up. 

 

\----

 

Fell pulled back at the tears. He wiped at them gently. “You know I love you, right? I need you to talk to me, Sans. How are you feeling? Is this making you uncomfortable?”

 

He wouldn’t let himself ruin this by going too far too quickly. If he hurt Sans, he’d never be able to forgive himself.

 

\----

 

Ah, right. He should talk. 

 

Sans gulped, his voice coming out as a whisper. “I-I’m okay. Not uncomfortable … A-And I know you l-love me and won’t hurt me.” He couldn’t look at Fell when he said the last bit, but he trusted his lover. 

 

He placed his hands over Fell’s that cupped his face, and then he met Fell’s gaze, fretful. “A-Are you also okay? Any discomfort? A-Are we going too fast?”

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small sigh of relief at hearing that Sans really was alright. “As long as you are alright, then it is fine. Perhaps we might be going too fast, but I can’t get myself to regret it.”

 

Fell pressed his teeth against Sans’ again. He slowly formed his tongue, parting his teeth to lick gently at Sans’.

 

\----

 

Sans opened his mouth and closed his eyes, letting his own tongue form to meet with Fell’s; swaying to a languid dance, unhurried. 

 

He was really finding it hard to believe that it was happening. 

 

\----

 

Fell moved his hands so that one was holding Sans closer and the other was at the base of his skull. When he needed to breathe he didn’t fully separate from Sans, just panting at his teeth.

 

He started to feel hot, almost needy. As much as he wanted to push forward, however, he resolved to let Sans take the lead.

 

\----

 

Sans felt lightheaded from the kiss, his chest heaving as he panted in short breaths. Stars. His body felt like it was on fire, and the neediness—the greed in him grew. 

 

But he wanted to hold back. He tried to willed himself to lest it scared Fell off. May see him as some dirty hungry slut as he was often told to be, and Sans didn’t want Fell to hate him because of it. 

 

But why did Fell stop? Did he … change his mind? 

 

The thought made Sans’ soul twist. He fluttered his eyes open in confusion. “Did you … want to stop?” 

 

Sans chalked it up as Fell’s apprehensiveness, and he cupped Fell’s face this time to reassure him that it would be okay if he really didn’t want it after all. 

 

He would understand. 

 

\----

 

Fell just gave Sans a sweet smile. “I want you to take the lead, love. You’re the one in control tonight, alright?”

 

If Sans took the lead, Fell wouldn’t go too far. Wouldn’t hurt his dearest. So really, he’d prefer Sans to be the one in control.

 

\----

 

Sans blinked. Take the lead? But—“W-Wouldn’t that be unfair to you if it’s just me? W-What if you don’t end up feeling good? A-And if I hurt you instead—”

 

He wouldn’t be able to bear it! 

 

His body trembled slightly, his nerves shaking and filling him with apprehension. 

 

\----

 

_ ‘Just Sans...?’ _ Fell found himself a little confused at first by Sans’ wording, but when he realized what it might mean...

 

He really wanted to hurt the people who had left Sans with such an idea. This sort of thing was supposed to be pleasurable for both parties!

 

Fell took a breath to calm the anger that was trying to build. “How about we try a safeword? That way, if at any point one of us is uncomfortable or hurting, we just have to say the word and it’ll end there. This sort of thing... it’s supposed to be pleasurable for both of us. Neither of us is more important than the other.”

 

\----

 

He took a shaky breath, slowly nodding. “O-okay. Safeword sounds good.” 

 

At the mention of being pleasurable to both parties, he supposed that it made sense? They liked his pain, and he managed to get off from it sometimes despite hating it to his core because of the stimulation it offered. 

 

Ah, why was he even remembering them. Right now, Fell was in front of him. He should be putting his undivided attention to his lover. 

 

“How’s …” a simple and easy word to remember. His face couldn’t help scrunching a bit when the word came to him, but it was sure to be a definite cold water splashing on them. “Company.”

 

Ew. Just to be reminded of those hateful fucks was a definite turn off. 

 

\----

 

“Alright.” Fell agreed, finding the word to be.. unappetizing enough to be a good safeword. 

 

While he’d wanted to let Sans take the lead... “Let me show you how much I love you. How much you mean to me.”

 

Fell leaned in for another kiss, rubbing his thumb along the base of Sans’ skull.

 

\----

 

Sans was shaken out of his stupor when Fell kissed him again, and he melted almost immediately into it. He moaned into it, and couldn’t help but press himself closer to Fell. 

 

\----

 

Fell hummed into the kiss, the press of Sans against him making him shudder slightly. He tugged gently at Sans’ jacket, trying to pull it off.

 

\----

 

Getting the hint, Sans had to break off the kiss, panting as he moved to take his sweater off. He laid it by the edge of the bed, and it ended up slipping to the floor. 

 

“O-Oh sorry ‘bout that. Let me just—” Fell might be concerned of the mess, so Sans began to edge himself close to get it. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small growl when Sans tried to back away from him. “Leave it.”

 

He was not going to wait because the sweater fell off the edge of the bed.

 

Fell tugged at his own shirt, pulling it off quickly. His exposed ribcage held a lattice of scars from his time as a guard. His soul shone brightly behind the bones.

 

\----

 

The harsh voice him shudder, and he found himself mesmerized to see the myriad of scars littering his lover’s bones. Entranced, Sans raised his hand to trace against the bone; admiring the little grooves. 

 

His own soul glowed bright from beneath his shirt when his gaze became transfixed at Fell’s soul. 

 

It was as if the temperature of his body shot up, even though he was wearing a tank top. He decided to pull back his hands to slowly remove his own top. Wouldn’t do to just let Fell be the only one with exposed bones. 

 

B-Besides, the latter already saw his before, twice. Nothing to be embarrassed about. 

 

\----

 

Fell sucked in a breath, soul brightening at the touch.

 

He watched, transfixed, as Sans removed his top slowly. Once it was off, he raised a hand to shyly feel Sans’ ribs. “So smooth.”

 

Stars, Sans was beautiful. Nothing like Fell’s ragged, scarred self.

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled nervously. But since Fell said he should be leading, he wanted Fell to feel good and enjoy himself. 

 

“I-It’s all yours.” Oh stars, that was so cheesy even if he meant it. 

 

Meekly, Sans moved closer, slowly sitting up higher to as he grabbed Fell’s wrists and placed them at his hips, then wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and leaned in for a deep kiss, letting tongues mesh. 

 

It was basically giving Fell free reign to play with him, and the latter was free to remove his shorts if he wanted to because he planned on focusing more on Fell than himself. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s soul gave a strong pulse at the words. Cheesy as they were, they still sent a wave of affection and arousal through him.

 

Fell moaned into the kiss, savoring it. He ran his thumb over the slight bit of Sans’ iliac crest that peaked above his shorts.

 

Fell didn’t want to rush this. Sans might have had sex before, but it was clear he’d never made love. For this odd sort of first, Fell was going to make it good for his lover.

 

\----

 

Sans, while he never did it with another skeleton monster, wasn’t to say that he lacked an idea. 

 

His hands began to wander about, caressing the shoulder blades, down to stroke the spine. 

 

He barely pulled back, breaking the kiss slightly; a string of saliva still connected them. 

 

“Can … I suck you off?” It came out as a whisper, a little unsure but also a little eager. Was it okay? Or did he come off too strong? 

 

\----

 

Sans’ question was a chilling reminder of what his past experiences must have been like. Fell shook his head as he spoke. “Not this time. I think you’ll prefer what I’d like to do instead.”

 

Fell gently tugged at Sans’ shorts, asking without a word for him to take them off. He then pulled his own pants off.

 

“Tonight is about both of us.”

 

\----

 

Sans blinked, a little confused but followed through with taking his own shorts off. 

 

He waited, bare bones, in anticipation to know what Fell was going to do. 

 

_ ‘Tonight is about us.’ _ He felt warmth flooding his core just hearing those words, letting them sink in and making his soul feel so full. 

 

\----

 

Fell ghosted his fingers on Sans’ pelvis. “Can you form a pussy for me, love?”

 

Fell gathered his own magic, forming it into a hard length.

 

\----

 

O-Oh. Getting right into it then? Fell must’ve been more eager than he expected. Not that Sans minded. He was just glad the his lover was repulsed by his body. 

 

He nodded, letting his magic mist and coalesced at his pelvis before they solidified and formed into the genital. It’s been quite a while for him, so he was a little sensitive, but that should mean that he’ll be tight for Fell, which would make his lover feel really good. 

 

Though Fell’s size. It was a little intimidating, but it aroused him as well. He could take it though. Or so help him. 

 

\----

 

“Good job, love.” Fell removed his gloves so he could push a finger into Sans carefully. He made sure to give Sans plenty of time to adjust before starting to pump it in and out. He ran his thumb over Sans’ clit to stimulate him even more.

 

\----

 

His breath hitched, drawing out a stuttered moan when Fell began moving his finger. 

 

_ “Nngghh!”  _ Sans’ whole body twitched and shook when his clit was played with at the same time. Attempting to tighten on the thrusting digit, low moans came out of his mouth that he covered with his hands. 

 

\----

 

Sans’ moans sent a lance of heat through Fell’s core. He carefully pushed another finger in, mindful of any pain he might be causing.

 

But stars if the way Sans tightened around his fingers didn’t make Fell impatient. Still, he wanted to make this the best experience possible for Sans.

 

\----

 

His back hunched when another was inserted, his hips bucked as his legs folded to close in on himself. His moans muffled, and tears pricked his eye sockets. 

 

Sans could feel his slick leak out, allowing for an easier glide as his cunt lubricated itself. And the heat was starting to spread and build up in him. 

 

\----

 

“Let me hear your beautiful voice, love.” Fell moved to sit between Sans’ legs, keeping him from closing them.

 

He kept a slow but firm pace, even as he added a third finger. “You’re doing so well.”

 

\----

 

“Hcck-F-Feelll.” Sans lowered his hands, and let it fall to grip the sheets. “Aaaghh!” His small pussy was being spread, tightly clinging onto Fell’s fingers that was being coated with his essence. 

 

It didn’t help that his clit was still being play, his body jolting and bucking from the assault. If Fell kept it up, he might end up coming on his own. 

 

“F-Fee-ngghhaaaahh~! Fell! N-nggh. I-I’ll-haaah~” Sans moved his hands to hold onto Fell’s arms. 

 

\----

 

Fell was able to get the message behind Sans’ moaning words. He pulled his fingers out before moving to line himself up with Sans. “Ready, dearest?”

 

\----

 

Half-lidded and heart-shaped hazy eye lights stared back at Fell. And Sans nodded, readying himself for the large cock about to enter him. Despite being stretched, the short skeleton knew that there would still be pain, and he steeled himself for it. 

 

\----

 

Fell pushed himself in slowly, and ever so carefully. He made sure not to go too fast, even when Sans’ tight heat was so alluring. “Hhaa, so tight. You feels sso good around me, love. Ss-so good!”

 

\----

 

Sans’ soul warmed at the praise, happy that Fell was feeling good. He blearily looked at his lover with a watery smile. “R-Really? Haaah, I-I’m glad.” 

 

Despite being slow, and though the skeleton appreciated it, his small hole stretched to accommodate Fell’s size. There was a stinging pain that made Sans grit his teeth, and he tensed, tightening on Fell which was a bad idea. It only turned the pain into a burning sensation, forcing himself to relax and loosen so that he’ll have it easier. 

 

He can take it damnit. He wasn’t a virgin, and stars knows what kind of things he was made to take. But fuck, it’d been a while. 

 

\----

 

Fell pulled back a slight bit when he saw the shadow of pain on Sans’ face. He gave a few short, shallow thrusts. He was very careful to allow Sans a little more time to stretch.

 

But stars if holding back wasn’t a form of torture in and of itself. He wanted to push faster, but no! This was for Sans. To show Sans what normal sex  _ should _ be.

 

\----

 

The shallow thrusts, eased the pain, but it confused Sans.  He managed to say, although breathless as he panted. “W-Why aren’t y-you pushin’ i-in more?”

 

He canted his hips, attempting to pull himself forward so he could take more of Fell in him. 

 

\----

 

“Don’t- nn, don’t want to h-hurt you.”  _ ‘Never want to hurt you.’ _

 

When Sans pushed his hips up, Fell gave a long moan. Sans was so tight around him. He gave another few thrusts, almost hilting.

 

\----

 

Sans smiled. He was so damn lucky to have such a lover. So this time, he decided to take the reigns, and pushed Fell so that he himself sat upright. And slowly, gaining the power and upper hand, he sunk down on Fell’s hard cock. 

 

A low drawn out moan left his mouth when he finally had Fell hilted deep in him. And Sans didn’t move afterwards, his insides squeezing as he adjusted to his lover’s girth. 

 

“Haaah~ S-So big, Fell.”

 

\----

 

Fell let himself be pushed back easily, giving control over to Sans.

 

He fisted his hand in the sheets as Sans sunk down onto his cock. “Aahhn~ S-sans! S-so good.” The squeezing of Sans’ pussy against his cock had him giving a mix of moans and praise.

 

\----

 

The power given to him—the trust. Sans licked his mouth, using Fell’s chest as leverage to slowly lift himself up, up to the tip, and slamming himself back down. 

 

A guttural groan slipped pass his gritted teeth, forcing the scream down. His heated walls clenching tight, before he began moving himself a bit faster; bouncing on Fell—riding him. 

 

From his experiences, Sans had learned to keep quiet as much as possible. A habit he obtained as he focused on getting his partners off more. So Sans clamped his mouth shut, or at least, the noises he let out were soft, short, and small. 

 

\----

 

Fell shuddered, letting out a loud moan when Sans slammed down. He started bucking up into Sans as he dropped down.

 

His noises drowned out Sans’. He tried to encourage Sans to let his own noises loose, but every time he tried to say a word, it came out mangled with moans.

 

\----

 

Hearing the sounds Fell made, it encouraged Sans to quicken his pace, moving his hips as he met his lover’s when he impaled himself over and over. 

 

Sans could feel every inch of Fell’s throbbing cock, his fluids leaking and coating it. And when it hit a sensitive part of him, he almost lost his strength to move. He bit his tongue, stuttering for a moment before shifting his position slightly so that Fell doesn’t slam into it before he resumed the pace again. 

 

He wanted Fell to get off more than himself. 

 

\----

 

Fell could tell when Sans had found the spot, so he was confused when instead of taking advantage of it, Sans adjusted himself away from it.

 

Through murky thoughts, Fell realized Sans wasn’t focusing on himself.

 

And that couldn’t be allowed.

 

Fell pulled his hands away from the sheets to clutch at Sans’ hips. He used the grip to pull Sans back down onto his g-spot.

 

\----

 

A scream was tore out from him. Involuntarily squeezing tight. His chest rose and fell quick, as the tears pricked up in his eyes. Sans’ whole body trembled, as if suddenly electrocuted and dealing with the aftershocks. 

 

He glanced down at Fell with lidded eyes, eye lights hazy, as his hands shakily moved back to grip Fell’s wrists, trying to tug away from his hips but had no power in it. 

 

He couldn’t utter a coherent word, so Sans could only shake his head for his lover to desperately understand what he meant. 

 

_ Not there. Don’t hit there.  _

 

He’ll lose his mind; lose his reason. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s soul dimmed when Sans desperately shook his head. Had he misunderstood why Sans had reacted like that?

 

Fell moved his hands from Sans’ hips to instead cup his face. “L-love? Did I h-hurt you? I’m sorry!”

 

Tears welled in Fell’s eyes at the thought that he might have hurt Sans.

 

\----

 

His soul stuttered and twisted when he saw the tears and worry. It felt like cold water was splashed onto him. 

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Fell was supposed to feel good. Why was he apologizing? 

 

Sans reassured his lover that he wasn’t hurt, cupping over the hands on his face. “‘M f-fine. ‘M not hurt. Shhh. It’s okay.” He leaned in to kiss Fell, letting their tongues tangle as he wiped the other’s tears as well. 

 

He slowly pushed Fell for the latter to lay on his back. “Just let me take care of ya, love.” Sans panted, bringing the mood back when he canted his hips on Fell’s still hardened member. 

 

\----

 

Oh thank the stars, Fell hadn’t hurt Sans. But then, why had Sans reacted as he did?

 

Then Sans spoke of him taking care of Fell, and it all clicked in. Fell had to hold back his moans so he could speak. “Wh-hah what about y-you? Hnn~”

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled, finding Fell really adorable in trying to hold back. “I feel good too, sweetheart.”

 

He lifted himself, and dropped, their hips clacked as both let out a groan. “D-Don’t ya worry about it. Just feel good, love.” He probably looked more stupid than seductive when Sans attempted to leer and smirk at Fell. But it didn’t stop him to start quickening the pace once more. 

 

\----

 

The look Sans gave him made Fell shudder. He moved to rest his hands on Sans’ hips once more, this time not guiding them.

 

The pace was enough to drive Fell mad. He lost coherence as Sans bounced up and down on him.

 

\----

 

“T-That’s it.” And Sans didn’t missed adding reassurance for Fell. “You f-feel real good, love. Y-You’re doin’ well.”

 

He hasten the pace more, getting his share of workout right here as he continued riding his lover. His insides gripped tight, making sure he was massaging Fell, not wanting to give him time to think more than succumb to pleasure. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s mind narrowed to the pleasure he was feeling, and the wish to make Sans feel the same. He could feel his peak approaching quickly. “Anhn~ I’m-I’m cummin-”

 

Fell gave a firm buck up, unknowingly hitting the same spot as before. It was enough to drive him over the edge, cum flowing out to fill Sans.

 

\----

 

Sans moaned, shuddering when it hit that spot, and then feeling the hot spurts of semen coating his clenching walls in tandem. It kept pouring into him, and there was so much that it some trickled out even as they stayed connected. 

 

Sans let out a soft content sigh, feeling accomplished as he came to a rest. 

 

It wasn’t enough stimulation to get himself off, but he was satisfied regardless. 

 

He was sweaty from all the moving, so even though he wanted to cuddle, it’d feel a little uncomfortable to have their soaked bones meet. 

 

“You were amazing, Fell.” Sans said with a tired smile, reaching to take Fell’s hands off his hips in order to intertwine them with his own. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s brow furrowed. Had Sans gotten off? It hadn’t seemed like it. “You still haven’t finished yourself.”

 

\----

 

Sans blinked, wondering how he should respond.  “Uh.” Eloquent. He knew. 

 

He opted to not lie. Progress in his development to be open with his lover. “I didn’t, but I feel really content just having gotten you to climax.” He smiled, hoping it’d reassure Fell that he was fine. 

 

\----

 

“Love, didn’t I say tonight was about us? Not just me.” Fell moved to give Sans a quick kiss. “If you don’t want anymore, I won’t force it. But I really don’t mind helping you also finish.”

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled, “Thanks, but it’s fine.” Using the strength from their combined hands, the short skeleton lifted himself off of Fell, and saw the other’s cum drip out. 

 

“You were really pent up. Heh.” Sans leaned in for a quick kiss himself, and began to disperse his magic. 

 

“Let’s clean up, sweetheart. I’m tuckered out. Hehe. Got myself a good work out there.”

 

\----

 

Fell sighed, not pushing any further. He’d have to make it up to Sans later. “Alright. You did wonderfully, dear.”

 

Fell dispersed his magic, moving to pick Sans up so he could get them both to the bathroom. “At least let me do the work getting us clean.”

 

\----

 

Sans hummed as he was carried, snuggling and getting himself nice and comfy. He felt real proud of himself at job well done. 

 

“Sure.” Besides, not like he would be able to actually move on his own to the bathroom. He would wobble, and then collapsed. 

 

Ah, well, at least he’ll be the lazybones he was meant to be. 

 

\----

 

The sheets were a mess, too, but Fell figured he could take care of that after the shower. He got the water running, checking to make sure it was a good temperature before climbing in, Sans still in his arms.

 

He carefully set Sans down so he could clean them both.

 

\----

 

He was getting a good scrub and wash, making him sigh, and simply relaxed under Fell’s tender loving care. It felt really nice to be pampered like this. Kind of new too. 

 

He hoped he doesn’t get used to it. Or else he’d start getting dependent, as if a sponge deprived of affection. 

 

And Sans would rather shower someone than the one being done to. Because deep down, it was this vulnerable side of him that he was very scared to expose of. He found it hideous and unsightly. 

 

But right now, he wouldn’t mind, and just enjoyed the attention for the time being. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave them both a through wash, but paused before getting out of the shower. He took a moment to simply look over Sans. “Have I told you how stunning you are?”

 

\----

 

The corner of his mouth twitched in his smile, his cheeks tinting blue. “You … mention it sometimes.” He mumbled, not looking at Fell. 

 

Fell tended to tell him how pretty or beautiful or amazing he was. And at first, he just played it off casually. But the more his lover kept saying them, letting the words sink deep into bones, the sincere compliments had him blushing, but was no longer denying it. 

 

\----

 

Fell grinned, the small smile warming his soul. “Good. Because you are.”

 

Fell turned off the water to the shower, before stepping out. He grabbed one of the two towels he’d set out, and focused his weak fire magic to warm the towel. He gently started to dry Sans off with it.

 

\----

 

“Oh wow.” The skeleton giggled. “I feel like royalty over here.” He kissed Fell on the cheeks and then the mouth. “Actually warming up the towels? Stars, you’re too sweet ya know that?” 

 

\----

 

Fell gave Sans a few kisses of his own. When he reached for his own towel, he started to dry himself off with a contented smile. “Only the best for the amazing man I get to call my love.”

 

\----

 

Sans would’ve literally melted if he was able. In fact, he thought his teeth were rotting. 

 

He had to hug Fell, nuzzling his lover’s back. “You’re being too good to me.” He drawled a little at the end because of his sleepiness. 

 

“I love you Fell. You’re ‘mazin.”

 

\----

 

“Love you too, Sans.” Fell finished drying them both off, and picked Sans back up. 

 

He carried Sans back to his room, setting Sans down so he could rummage through the clothing he’d already finished. He pulled out two matching pairs of night clothes, and passed the smaller set to Sans. “Here, for you. I didn’t have your exact measurements, but I think they’ll still fit you well enough.”

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled, feeling the soft fabric in his grasp before adorning them. Despite what Fell said, they fit him just right. And the idea that they matched made his heart race. 

 

It was like doing those couple things, and Sans was inwardly screaming from the sweetness of it. “They fit just fine.” Oh good. He didn’t stutter. How he even manage to say it calmly was beyond Sans but he was going to take it. 

 

Though, to save his sanity, he situated himself on the bed to get comfy first. 

 

\----

 

Fell put on his own pajamas, then went over to the bed himself. He cuddled up to Sans and settled in to sleep. 

 

Knowing that Sans appreciated the gift sent a small wave of pride through Fell.

 

\----

 

He sighed in content, pressing to snuggle against Fell, resting his head on the crook of his lover’s neck. After much physical intimacy between, as well as the exercise he just did earlier, sleep took him easily. 

 

And though he expected a dreamless sleep, not this time. 

 

_ There was a fountain in the middle of the park, and Sans currently sat on a mat, protected by the shade of the trees from the bright and sunny day. It was a perfect weather for a picnic.  _

 

_ And just as the thought crossed his mind, a figure came from his side.  _

 

_ “Sorry for the wait.” Fell said, as he sat down by his side, and placing the weave basket in front of them.  _

 

_ “Didn’t wait long at all.” They both leaned in for a kiss, with Sans placing his hand over Fell’s; the rings they were on their left hands glinted from the sunlight that managed to bypass the defences of the tree. _

 

_ And when they parted, Sans’ gaze went to Fell’s neck, the bone unhidden; collarless. He couldn’t help himself from humming as he leaned his head on his spouse’s shoulder.  _

 

_ “Let’s just … relax for bit before we eat. I’ll be getting seconds no doubt, and it’ll make me sleepy. And I just want to enjoy this moment together.” _

 

_ He couldn’t see Fell smile, but he could tell from his tone; sweet and gentle as always. “Of course, dear.” _

 

Having such a dream, Sans unconsciously smiled. It was far  _ far _ better than a dreamless one.

 

\----

 

Fell’s dream wasn’t so pleasant. 

 

_ Fell was alone. He was outside, and he didn’t know where Sans even was. “Sans! Sans, where are you?” _

 

_ Sans didn’t answer. _

 

_ Instead, one of the Fallen Guards came to him, dragging him back to the company buildings. The collar was found to be tampered with. _

 

_ Fell knew Sans would be fighting to get him back, but would it even be possible with the ruined collar? _

 

_ Fell had the answer to that question when he was sold to a new owner. _

 

Fell jolted awake, tears in his eyes. His soul was racing with panic.

 

Sans was still in his arms.

 

Fell calmed considerably when he realized this, and he clung to Sans. He hid his face in Sans’ shoulder, shaking slightly.

 

\----

 

“Hmm? Fell?” He was woken when he felt the tight embrace and movement that took him out of the dreamworld. Though he wasn’t completely awake, he could sense that there was something wrong, and instinctively began to hum a lullaby. 

 

It had been a long time since he’d done so, but on the rare occasions that Papyrus had a nightmare, Sans would sing him to sleep. 

 

He scooted upward so that he could place Fell’s head on his chest, finding that it might soothe the skeleton in hearing the calm tandem of his beating heart. Wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, Sans continued to hum the gentle tune, and used a hand to caress Fell’s skull. 

 

‘ _ It’s okay. I’m here. Everything’s all right.’ _ Sans didn’t say these, but it was the message he was relaying to his distraught lover, hoping to ease the rattled nerves. 

 

\----

 

It took a minute or two of constantly reminding himself that it wasn’t real, that Sans was right there, for Fell to finally calm down.

 

He listened to the beating of Sans’ soul for another long moment before speaking. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you up.”

 

\----

 

“S’okay.” Sans kissed Fell on the forehead. “I don’t mind. Do ya want to talk about it? If not, that’s fine too.” 

 

Sometimes it was good to let it out, but Sans wouldn’t push as well. If it was better to keep one’s mind off of it, then he’d go along with that as well. All he really wanted was to be there for Fell. To support and protect him anyway he can.

 

\----

 

“Was out, but couldn’t find you. They took me, and learned the collar was tampered with. Couldn’t go back to you.” Fell’s voice was low, as if speaking too loud would make the dream come true.

 

It had been one of the worst nightmares he’d had since landing with Sans.

 

\----

 

His soul tightened, and he curled to press Fell closer to him. “You always have me. And I will never  _ ever _ let them take you away.” 

 

Sans slithered a little bit down so he could press kisses on Fell, thought he could only reach the eyes and forehead. “If they managed to separate us, you damn well better expect I’m gonna be going ballistic to get you back!”

 

\----

 

Tears welled back up in Fell’s eyes. He moved to hide his head in Sans’ chest again. “Thank you.”

 

Even with the assurance, the shadow of the dream seemed to loom over Fell. 

 

Even with the blog, he felt it was only a matter of time.

 

But he pushed the thoughts back. Even if he was pulled back, he would always cherish the time he spent with Sans. “Love you.”

 

\----

 

“I love you too, sweetheart. It’s gonna be okay.” He returned stroking Fell’s head. “Won’t let anythin’ come between us.” He felt the need to add, before he started to hum the lullaby. 

 

The rhythm was soft and slow, meant to soothe and ease. Sans made sure Fell succumbed to sleep first, but he didn’t follow. Instead, he just continued his song, for as long as he could. 

 

\----

 

Fell was able to fall asleep to the sound of Sans’ humming. He wasn’t plagued by any more dreams, nightmare or otherwise.

 

When Fell woke up, his mind was murky and his eyes didn’t want to open. He made a small noise, nuzzling into the body he still held in his own.

 

When he finally opened his eyes and saw the clock, he gave a small groan. It was five minutes before Sans’ alarm.

 

Fell got out of bed, careful not to wake Sans. He figured he might as well get a headstart on breakfast if he was already up.

 

\----

 

Just as Fell left the room, Sans groggily opened his eyes. The shifting movement woke him up, and he yawned loudly whilst reaching over to turn off his alarm before it rang. No one wanted to hear its aggravating tune so early in the morning. 

 

With that task accomplished, Sans let his arm plop down, hanging awkwardly off the bed. 

 

He heard the soft mewl from Dawn, making Sans turn his head up for a look. Well, the princess was certainly comfortable on their own bed. The smug girl. She was adorable. 

 

Deciding that he wasn’t going to be in the mood to sleep, the skeleton decided to wash up, and see Fell downstairs right after. 

 

Though not really different from his normal state, Sans chose today to test how … affectionate he could get. It was a practise for himself as well, as a very touchy person in actuality, and for Fell to know what he may have signed up for. 

 

Psyching himself up before he lost the courage, Sans ported to the bathroom to clean up. 

 

\----

 

Fell busied himself in the kitchen, preparing a full breakfast. He made hash browns so Sans could include ketchup, eggs, and sausage.

 

Once he had everything cooked and the table set, he called up to Sans to let him know the food was ready.

 

\----

 

After he got dressed, Sans headed down to the kitchen after hearing Fell’s call. 

 

He could already smell the delicious scent wafting into his nasal cavity. “Smells good, sweetheart.” 

 

He walked up to his lover, hugging to kiss him good morning before getting himself seated. 

 

\----

 

“Good morning, love.” Fell greeted Sans before taking his own seat. 

 

“We’re starting to run low on ingredients for me to cook with. Will need to go shopping soon.” As little as Fell wished to leave the house, he had a suspicion that Sans’ kitchen was not stocked by Sans. He’d need to be there so they could get all the things he needed to cook.

 

\----

 

“Huh. Never thought I’d actually get to hear those words in this house.” Sans chewed thoughtfully. Papyrus had stocked his fridge, and since he barely cooked … 

 

Well, grocery shopping wouldn’t be bad. “We could go to the supermarket on the weekends. Think we can make it until then?”

 

\----

 

Fell nodded, cataloging mentally what they had left. “Yes. Not much longer than that, though.” 

 

Moments like this were so domestic they brought a smile to Fell’s face. It was nice, having this calm, happy place.

 

\----

 

Sans cheered up when he saw the smile. It warmed his soul whenever Fell could showcase it. And though he said he was going to be more affectionate, Sans was a coward! 

 

Ugh. He chickened out! Instead he ate his meal and placed it on the sink before getting ready to head for work. 

 

Maybe he should read up on how to be flirty or something. Just so he could get some suave ideas or whatever. Urgh. 

 

Sans knew that Fell doesn’t really mind him being the way he is now, but Sans wanted to change and be a better monster and a better partner. 

 

Instead he was … this. 

 

His heart grumbled at his own cowardice that he could only bring himself up to kiss Fell goodbye and headed off to work. 

 

Damn it. 

 

Welp, at least he can work on tracking down Fell’s previous owners for their signatures as evidences. 

 

\----

 

The nightmare had started Fell’s day off in a shadow, but he managed to get his smile back to send Sans off to work. He set to work on his self-appointed daily tasks. 

 

First, check comments on the blog. Check the news for any good signs. Post the draft he’d prepared. Work on new drafts. Eat lunch. Make clothing, some for himself or Sans, some for kids. Then, depending on how long it took, maybe do some other research on whatever interested him. Watch whatever videos Red had posted.

 

By the time he was starting dinner, Fell was feeling pretty grumpy. There had been some human media starting to question how Fallens were treated. When they first surfaced, they were already collared. Humans had mostly kept out of it all, figuring it to be a monster problem.

 

But now there was talks about how if they wouldn’t accept slavery in other countries, why should they accept that Fallens were anything but? Parallels were being made to past human issues, seeing as Fallens weren’t different from Risers at a genetic standpoint. Just had a different culture.

 

A few humans had started requesting proof that the slavery was needed. The Sunfall blog was mentioned a lot. 

 

It had Fell wondering if he should reveal his identity. He was the single most destructive pain in the company’s side. Leading to what would at this rate lead to the end for the company within a few years, as projections showed.

 

And Fell hadn’t even posted what he felt would likely be one of his two trump cards. He couldn’t post the article about laws yet. However, he’d dug up some records about children. Even for the more aggressive tendencies Fallens had, children were still considered something to be cherished and protected.

 

Not  _ literally dusted _ by accidents with the collars. 

 

The stories he’d found on it over the course of the day were enough to send rage coursing through his bones. He had to keep himself from messing up the food with how pent up he was about it. He hadn’t gotten as much done as he would have hoped while trying to keep himself calm.

 

He ended up pacing the house, trying to decide how best to present this on the blog.

 

\----

 

Terris, Jakob, and Harold. These fuckers took a while to track down, but after some fiddling and bargaining, Sans managed to obtain the information he needed. 

 

And oh boy, he didn’t know whether to be glad that it was going to be according to plan, or not. 

 

The papers were forged, and the owners held no recollection of signing anything to hand Fell over. 

 

Sans had to use some force to get them to sign by their own volition to get the actual documents legalized for Fell to be under his ownership. 

 

It’s shit like this that he wished he could get drunk and smoke and destroy his body from the anger rising in him. But no. He wouldn’t do that to Fell or Papyrus, or even to Red. 

 

It left him grumbling; however, that he needed to deal with it on his own. 

 

Sans leaned back with a heavy sigh. At least he managed to get them to argue for the right cause. The skeleton couldn’t help but smile at the amount of blackmail he found for them to agree to serve for the right cause. Served them right. 

 

If they weren’t going to play fair, Sans wasn’t going to either. For Fell’s and Red’s sake at least. 

 

The short skeleton’s gaze travelled to the pocket book on his desk. Not the brown leather important-looking one, but to the cheap colourful digest book he actually got in the end. 

 

_ ‘Ways on how to get your man - Expert advice on how to make your boyfriend love you more’ _ It said. 

 

And Sans felt ridiculous. 

 

… He didn’t want to be sober for what he was about to try. 

 

Sans kept smiling wearily at the book, before resigning to give it a try. He hoped Fell wouldn’t find it too weird when he comes home. 

~~time skip~~ 

 

Sans was apprehensive about the outfit he bought for the occasion. He wanted to die, but can’t. 

 

Still, the skeleton was going to go through with it or so help him! 

 

Sans fidgeted as he had his magic summoned to fill out his form. He wore a long sleeve maroon sweater dress that revealed his shoulders, paired up with black thigh high boots. And he even bought himself some lingerie that didn’t quite protect him completely. 

 

B-But with this, he could get his game on! … Stars, Sans had never felt like Papyrus as this moment. 

 

But he wasn’t going to back out now. Time to put the money into good use. 

 

He wondered how Fell would react seeing him like this. 

 

Only one way to find out. And Sans teleported home. 

 

He saw Fell pacing around, and couldn’t help himself from fiddling with the dress and fidgeting in his spot as he nervously greeted Fell with the “I’m home, sweetheart.” 

 

\----

 

Fell turned to Sans, and blinked.

 

Well. That wasn’t what he had expected. Still, he figured Sans must be wearing what he was for a reason.

 

“Hey love.”  He strode over to Sans, leaning down for a kiss. “How was your day?”

 

\----

 

Sans felt cheated. How could Fell act so cool! Ahh, he was dying. He was really dying!  

 

“It went well. Better than I hoped actually!” Sans was referring to getting the signatures of Fell’s past owners when he said this. He wrapped his arms around his lover, pressing his form against Fell as he asked with a smile, “How was your day?”

 

There! First flirty contact initiated. Sans got this. His well-endowed breasts must surely do something than be globs of fat. 

 

\----

 

Oh.

 

Was that why Sans was dressed like that?

 

Oh.

 

Fell chuckled, moving to give Sans a hug. He placed a hand under Sans’ chin, drawing Sans’ gaze up at him. “Love, if you want something, all you have to do is ask.”

 

He gave Sans a deeper kiss, one hand pulling Sans closer at the small of his back.

 

\----

 

Sans moaned into the kiss. Aah, noooo! It was supposed to make Fell swoon! Sans wasn’t supposed to be the one swooning. 

 

He pulled back, panting already. “W-Why are you so cool?” His cheeks were already flushed, and the heat in his bones were spreading. 

 

Fell was too calm, ah! It wasn’t fair. 

 

Looking at his lover, Sans pouted. He worked up the courage, expecting to shock Fell a lot, but it didn’t work at all! Stupid book! Never trust again! 

 

\----

 

Fell just smiled, picking Sans up as usual and placing him on the hip. “I couldn’t say for sure. You do look nice like this, though. You getting all dressed up for me?”

 

Watching Sans melt was quite satisfying. Told Fell that he was making his beloved happy.

 

\----

 

Sans meekly looked away, but folded his arms to look angry. Despite the compliment already making the colour on his face become deeper. 

 

“Y-You were supposed to swoon!” He said with a little oomph in his voice before he muttered under his breath shyly in admittance. “O-Of course it’s for you … I w-wouldn’t dress like this for a-anyone else.”

 

“H-Hmph!” His pout deepened. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s smile grew when Sans affirmed that it was for him. “The way I see it, I’ve already got the greatest treasure I could ask for. And knowing you love me is worth more than anything.”

 

Fell had a blush as he looked at Sans. His smile was soft and loving.

 

\----

 

Sans screamed incoherently into his hands. The blue spread to colour his shoulders. His heart was crying. This level of sweetness, Sans couldn’t compare! 

 

Out of spite he turned to look at Fell and whined. “Y-You! If I wore a dick costume you wouldn’t say this!” 

 

And then he got huffy and went to whine some more. “A-And, the greatest treasure is you, not me! G-Get that right!” Sans has no idea what he was trying to prove nor did he feel that he was making sense at this point. His embarrassment was on all time-high. 

 

“You said I can make you do what I want right? So swoon before me! Hmph.” Sans pressed a finger on Fell’s chest, ‘glaring’ at him. 

 

This skeleton was never good with emotions. And it really showed with him flustering like this. The poor thing. 

 

\----

 

Fell moved to sit on the couch, adjusting Sans so he was straddling his hips. He kissed Sans deeply, one of the hand supporting Sans reaching to cup the summoned globes.

 

When he pulled back, his face was a decent bit more flushed. Even knowing Sans had summoned his ecto-body for him still didn’t quite leave Fell comfortable groping his boyfriend.

 

Instead, he decided to give the control back to Sans. “Then challenge my composure. Leave me able to do nothing but swoon.”

 

\----

 

When Fell cupped his ass, Sans watched his lover keenly. And after hearing those words … somehow, it hit him. 

 

Maybe the reason why he couldn’t get Fell to swoon in the first place was because his lover didn’t prefer his ecto-body. Fell has always been a sweet and gentle monster to him after all, so Sans was sure that Fell wouldn’t tell him straight up if he didn’t like his body. 

 

And thinking from here, Sans deflated. Now feeling as if he was only forcing Fell against his will. Just to satisfy his selfish needs. 

 

Sans couldn’t help himself from tearing up as he looked down. The tears pouring down as he sniffled. “I-I’m sorry.”

 

When will he learn. 

 

\----

 

Fell moved to cup Sans’ cheeks. He wiped at the tears gently. Brought Sans’ gaze back up to his face. “Sans, love, let me tell you something. Since the time I was seventeen, I’ve been a servant or slave. First to the royal guard. Then to the king himself. Then to Risers. The reason I love you so much is that even when I’m at your mercy, you don’t take advantage of me. You don’t force me to do things that are deplorable or degrading.”

 

Fell gently traced Sans’ features under his hands. “I’m not in this for some superficial reason. And I don’t see you as beautiful because of whatever is supposed to be attractive. I love  _ you _ , because you make me strive to be better. You motivate me to actually seek freedom, just so I can give you my love without fear of losing you. You are beautiful to me, not just because of your body, but because of who you are. I may not be the type to swoon, but maybe that’s because everything you do would be enough to make me weak at the knees.”

 

\----

 

Sans let out a weird strangled noise. Unable to help himself in doing so as he melted at the declaration. 

 

He sounded really attractive and nasally as he said to Fell were plethoras of hiccuped “Love you”s, and “Thank you”s and ended with a little speech of his own after composing himself to be more coherent. 

 

“I … Life here sucked for Paps and I. And I wasn’t living healthy. No. I wanted to die long ago. I had thoughts. But I couldn’t do it because Paps still needed me then. More so than now. There was … We had our own reasons for buying Fallens when Paps suggested it. It was for me to have company. So that I wouldn’t be alone. Would have someone to be with whether as a friend or something more. B-But,” Sans hurriedly added. “We had no intention of binding the Fallen to us. Weren’t obliged to become family or anything. Really wanted to help.”

 

Sans took a deep breath, holding onto Fell’s hand on his cheek for support. “Before you came to my life, I’ve done a lot of things too. Sold my body for money, information. Blackmailed. Took and sold drugs at one point … It was just … I really wanted to give up many times. Because what was the point? Why was I still trying when … everything was tiring. And I … kept at it. Getting connections that way, getting better jobs eventually. But it was really rough too.” 

 

“And then I found you, hehe.” Sans gave Fell a watery smile. “I had all the intention of getting you and Red proper homes and jobs. To treat you right and make you feel at home as best as I could. I didn’t expect to fall in love. I didn’t even think I could to be honest. But I …  _ did _ .”

 

“I did, and I’ve never been happier. It’s … probably why I felt that I needed to try hard. So you won’t lose interest in me, or maybe find me boring. My past relations never ended all that well, so I never had the confidence. I just … wanted you to stay and keep you to me.”

 

Sans chuckled. “S-Sorry for spewing out so much. I’m a mess. Hehe. A-And here I was wanting sexy times too.”

 

\----

 

Fell pulled Sans in for a tight hug. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t form any words for a good while. Just held Sans close.

 

Eventually he gave up on speaking, just pulling Sans in for a deep but gentle kiss.

 

He was struck with the urge to show Sans just how much he was loved. He pulled back to pepper Sans with kisses in between ‘I love yous’.

 

\----

 

Sans giggled, a little choked from his crying. He let Fell shower him with affection, feeling his heart become full from the love. He returned it with “Thank you”s; simply soaking up all Fell offered. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s kisses started sneaking their way down, and he started including a little tongue as he was kissing Sans’ neck. He was intent on showing Sans all the love, but he knew to start off gradual.

 

He’d pieced together by now that Sans got a lot of his reassurance through physical means. So, Fell could provide physical love as a sort of foundation. Work from there to show Sans that Fell wasn’t planning on leaving any time soon.

 

Fell’s fingers started roaming around Sans’ back dipping lower steadily.

 

\----

 

Sans shuddered at the caresses, but anxiously asked. “A-Are you sure, Fell? We don’t even have to continue. You’re more comfortable with just cuddling right? We could just do that.” He smiled, reassuring his boyfriend that it was okay. 

 

\----

 

Fell pulled back slightly, pressing his forehead against Sans’. He stared into Sans’ sockets. “Sans, dearest. For once, take something for yourself. I want you to think about what  _ you _ want here. I want to do this for you.”

 

Fell took one of Sans’ smaller hands, and pressed it above where his soul rested. “What you feel under your fingers is a soul who loves you completely. I know it’s hard for you to stay confident. That’s why we have a safeword. Trust me to use it if I’m not enjoying something.”

 

\----

 

Sans felt complicated. What he wanted, he already had. But he knew what Fell was asking him. 

 

And it was true that they had their safe word … “O-Okay. I trust you.” 

 

He timidly leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on the mouth. “T-Then, um, I’d like for us to make love?” 

 

He couldn’t help that it came out as a question. He just wasn’t too assertive with his own wants. He was a people pleaser, and the type to spoil others than care for himself. But he was trying. 

 

“And then w-when we eat dinner … we could feed each other?” His voice trailed off at the end. It was embarrassing to say. What was wrong with him?! Aaah! 

 

“Nevermind. Forget what I said.” He said hurriedly. Chickening out once more. He was a wimp. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s gaze softened at the requests. “Sans. You are really cute, and it’s endearing. Really. But what you’re asking for isn’t anything to be ashamed of, or self-conscious for. I’m only half of this relationship. You’re just as important.”

 

\----

 

Sans’ heart skipped a beat at the sincere words. He gave Fell a bashful smile, “I’ll k-keep it in mind. I just feel that I’m too selfish when I ask for things. B-But I’ll work on it.”

 

\----

 

Fell gave Sans another kiss before standing, with Sans in his arms. “Let’s go eat then, love.”

 

When Fell sat at the table, he kept Sans in his lap. He only served one plate, just heaped it with a double serving. He scooped up the first bite, offering it to Sans.

 

\----

 

It caught Sans off guard, but smiled all the same. The blue on his face evident as he opened his mouth and ate it. He complimented Fell’s cooking after he swallowed, before taking a spoon to do the same to his lover. It tickled Sans’ heart to be doing this, making him giddy and more delighted than he thought he’d be.

 

\----

 

Seeing Sans take joy in such a simple couple thing made Fell feel light. Reminded him that  _ he _ had this power, to make Sans so happy.

 

They traded food back and forth, both with happy smiles. “I’m more than happy to do these sorts of things for you, love.”

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled, “It’s a bit childish so I don’t dare ask, but yeah,” he smiled brightly. “These kinds of things are really nice.” 

 

They just about finish their food that Sans placed his spoon on the empty plate and leaned his breasts against Fell’s chest. He looked up to his lover and leaned up for a chaste kiss. “So we make love now?” 

 

\----

 

Fell smiled and stood. He gripped Sans close to him as he made his way up the stairs to the bedroom. He put Sans down on the edge of the bed, then crouched down in front of him so they were at the same height. He stroked Sans’ cheek before leaning in for a kiss.

 

\----

 

He met Fell’s kiss halfway, deepening it. Sans wondered if he should take the lead then. Since Fell said he should what he wants … but what if Sans asked to be wrecked? Is that even an option? 

 

Fell probably isn’t comfortable with that. Considering his lover’s past. 

 

Sans guessed that he’ll just have to love a slower and gentle pace. Not that he was against it anyway, it just takes him longer to get into it. 

 

\----

 

Fell was determined to see Sans actually find his completion. He still wasn’t a fan of the fact that he’d been the only one to get off last time.

 

So he set out to leave Sans unable to focus on anything but pleasure.

 

Fell deepened the kiss, ravaging Sans’ mouth. He let his hands wander, enjoying the summoned flesh.

 

\----

 

Sans jolted with a start as his moans were swallowed into it. Their fought, but his own was easily dominated. 

 

The wandering hands made his soul thump with anticipation, unable to himself from wondering what happened. His own hands held onto the mattress, letting Fell explore him and feel his body. 

 

He did for him after all. 

 

\----

 

Fell started teasing motions, getting close to the breasts and inner thighs, but not actually touching them quite yet. The baggy sweater dress Sans was wearing only made it easier.

 

He did his best to rile Sans up, keeping any motions that would prove satisfying short.

 

\----

 

Sans practically cursed at the tease. He whined as he parted from the kiss, panting all the while. “T-Touch me already.” He shifted his hips, moving closer to Fell, his legs fidgeting; Sans wanted to throw caution to the wind and spread his legs obscenely, but for reasons even beyond his understanding, he kept propriety. 

 

\----

 

Fell complied to Sans’ plea, running a hand up the dress and pulling it off of Sans. The lingerie caught his eyes, and he ran his fingers along the edges where it didn’t really cover anything. “You really are beautiful, dear. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

 

\----

 

Sans let out a soft shaky sigh at the removal. His ectobody bare for his lover to see as the lingerie of his choice didn’t hide much and can be easily removed. “O-Only for you.” 

 

His body was ready, feeling the ache at his pelvis as his nipples become perky hills. 

 

“A-All yours, sweetheart.”

 

\----

 

Despite his earlier conviction, Fell found himself taking time to just feel the body before him. He practically worshiped Sans. He traced along the ecto flesh, pinching the nipples and kissing at his neck. He hardly noticed when his own magic formed.

 

\----

 

Breathy gasps and hitched moans left his mouth as his body twitched and shook under Fell’s explorations. His half-lidded gaze trailed down to see the prominent bulge in his lover’s pants. Smirking, Sans palmed it with the pad of his foot. 

 

“Exciting isn’t it?”

 

\----

 

Fell shuddered with a low groan. He moved forward to capture Sans in another kiss. He dipped his hand to toy with Sans’ clit, not willing to give up control so easily.

 

He wanted this time to be about Sans, not himself.

 

\----

 

“Mmgh! Hmngh!” Sans latched onto the wrist that went between his legs. His hips bucked at the stimulation, wanting more but not giving in so easily. His fluids were starting to wet the fabric of his underwear, and the heat in him rose. 

 

Sans pressed his foot a little harder on Fell, though he faltered at points as he massaged it. 

 

\----

 

Fell shuddered under the stimulation, but kept himself steady. He gently removed the underwear to get full access. He considered slipping in a finger, but decided instead to lower himself and start sucking on Sans’ magic. He snuck in his long tongue, probing at the sweet nectar.

 

\----

 

Sans squealed, feeling as if electric currents sparked in his body. His hands shot down to try pushing Fell away, but he had no strength with his body quivering so much. “F-Feelll-that-hiiih~! Aaanggh!” 

 

His head threw back, arching when he felt the hot tongue lapping at wills, stretching his clenching heat. It was hitting his weak spots, causing the tears to crop up and his moans and cries to spill out. 

 

“Staahh! Y-You’ll-nnghhh!! M-Make me cum!” 

 

Though difficult to pay attention to, Sans would rub his foot against Fell’s bulge when he could have the strength to. 

 

\----

 

If Fell wasn’t eating Sans out, he’d definitely be telling him to cum. Instead he just focused on finding the spot that got the best reaction, and went to town. A particularly well timed move of Sans’ foot had Fell moaning into the tight heat.

 

\----

 

Sans was full out crying and clenched his teeth tight as his eyes when his orgasm wracked his core. Body stiffening with his legs weakly trying to curl in as Fell kept stabbing at his g-spot. The juices were gushing forth, and Sans had the semblance to feebly rake his nails at the back of Fell’s head in the attempt to push him off. It was sure to be flooding the other’s mouth and that imagery embarrassed him.  

 

_ ‘Fuuuck! _ ’ He hadn’t come that strongly in a long while that it felt as if all his strength were sapped out of him as beads of sweat slid down at the curves of his plump body. 

 

\----

 

Fell pulled back, looking up at Sans with a self-satisfied grin. He moved up to give Sans a kiss, the taste of his juices still on his tongue.

 

He wasn’t sure if Sans would be up to more, but he didn’t mind, even if he wouldn’t be able to finish. He had wanted to give Sans the satisfaction, this time.

 

\----

 

Tasting himself on Fell, Sans licked his mouth after. Though his body twitched intermittently, his hole wanted to be filled by another flavour and his flames has yet to diminish. 

 

He let out a shaky grin, supposing to look cocky, but with his partially wrecked state, the effect was poor. “I-I said w-we make l-love. Not j-just you to m-me.” 

 

Sans laid his back on the mattress, and used a hand to spread the lips of his twitching cunt. He pulled the bra down to cup a breast, sliding his fingers to rub his nipple. 

 

“I-I want y-you to wreck m-me …” Because he still didn’t want to force Fell, his grin change to a soft and warm smile. “I-If you want t-to.”

 

He was ready with whatever Fell gave him. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a sincere smile, moving to pull off his pants. If Sans wanted to be wrecked, then who was Fell to deny him?

 

Fell lined himself up, and did a few gentle thrusts to help ease himself into Sans without pain. One hand snuck up to massage at the offered breast.

 

\----

 

A long breathy sigh was let out when he felt Fell push inside him. He place his hand over Fell’s that was on his breast, pushed it to squeeze and make his body shudder. Maybe it was to tell Fell he was ready, or that he liked the rough treatment to which you may not expect considering what he’d been through or maybe because that was precisely why he got off of on it like a sick twisted slut. 

 

Regardless of these things, the heat in him continued to rise. And all Sans wanted to accomplish was for Fell to get off this time since he’d had his turn. 

 

However, the upcoming overstimulation will be his downfall. 

 

\----

 

Once he hilted into Sans, Fell started out with an already fast pace. He captured Sans’ mouth in a greedy kiss.

 

Sans felt so good around his cock. It drew moans from Fell, as he pistoned into his smaller lover. He squeezed at the soft flesh under his fingers almost roughly.

 

\----

 

Sans’ screams were swallowed with the rough kiss as his small body was being bucked harshly into, slammed into, and making his magic squeeze futilely at the thick ramming cock. 

 

This abuse on his body made his soul shudder with delight. ‘ _ Yesss! Like this. Just like this!’ _

 

He wanted to be pleasured like this, spread open like this. To be dominated and unable to escape the onslaught of pleasure. And he wanted Fell to do this to him so he could remember that it was his lover. That his body would remember just Fell’s love, and override anyone else’s. 

 

His eye lights turned into hearts, his back arching and legs wrapping around Fell’s. He guided the hand on his chest to his rub his nipple, adding more to the stimulation already hitting him full force. 

 

\----

 

Seeing Sans’ eyelights gave Fell confidence. Sans was enjoying this, even as harsh as it seemed. He dove in all that much harder, the pace proving a delicious torture.

 

Even as he approached his peak, he held it back as best he could. He wanted to keep seeing Sans looking so wrecked. To keep seeing that expression.

 

He fondled Sans’ breast roughly, his talon-like fingertips digging into the flesh slightly.

 

\----

 

“Yeessh! Fuuuck~ T-There! Haaah~! Feell~!” His mouth hung open, his tongue lolling out as the moans and screams and gasps filled the room other than the rough creaking of the bed, the sounds of their bones meeting, and the lewd squelching noises. 

 

The constant slamming at the end of his magic and the tinge of pain that mixed with the pleasure had Sans lamenting that he couldn’t keep the bruising like humans or flesh-monsters do. A true shame. 

 

“M-Mark me.  _ Please! _ T-To you, I-haaah. Want to b-belong to you!”

 

\----

 

Fell let out a low growl, moving his head aside so he could bite as Sans’ neck carefully. Only enough to mark, but not enough to actually harm. Never enough to harm Sans.

 

He licked at the mark left, then moved to speak right into Sans’ ear canal. “Mine. My beautiful skeleton.”

 

\----

 

His orgasm came at him like a tidal wave at the bite. Tightening against Fell as the tears slid down the side of his face. He said happily, though raspy, “Y-Yours. Hehe. Y-Yay~” His heart soared. 

 

\----

 

Fell came hard at the first word. It almost surprised him how happy it made him. Happy to know that Sans was his, and his alone.

 

He lapped his tongue at the bite, making sure that he hadn’t hurt Sans. He wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him snug against him. He couldn’t quite find the words to describe how he felt, so he just held Sans close.

 

\----

 

Sans let out a breath when he felt Fell come inside him, and returned the embrace; his body acting as a good, though slightly dampened from the sweat, cushion. He heaved as he came down from the high, enjoying the warmth enveloping him.

 

His soul felt so content. But Sans wanted to know how Fell was. He guessed that the latter had never done this kind of thing, and that it was because he asked that Fell obliged. 

 

Sans hummed, “Are you okay, love?” His throat was rather dry from the workout, so it came out hoarse. 

 

\----

 

Fell nuzzled against Sans’ neck. “More than. Love you.”

 

Fell was disgustingly in love. More in love than he expected he’d ever be. Sans was just so perfect.

 

And his.

 

Fell gave a small, giddy laugh. “Love you so much, Sans.”

 

\----

 

Sans giggled, “Love you too, sweetheart.” He was relieved that Fell was fine with how rough they got. He thought Fell might be berating himself for being so harsh on him, and Sans was ready to counter it that it was him who asked. 

 

But since it was taken with a happy reception, Sans was all the more overjoyed. “Love you lots.” He said, snuggling into Fell, not minding that they were still connected. 

 

“Completely yours.” His smile was wide, loving that he belonged. It was ironic that Sans almost pointed out that maybe he should wear a collar than Fell, but with such a touchy and mood ruining subject that he thought otherwise. Kinky sex like that probably wouldn’t happen anyway. It hit close to the reality of the situation that Sans simply didn’t think about it anymore. 

 

At least he has no need to be shy of the bite on his neck. 

 

\----

 

“And I’m yours. In every way.” Fell said it simply, not touching on anything specific. He just knew that even after the collar was removed, he’d stay.

 

Sans had given him everything. And Fell wouldn’t take it for granted.

 

\----

 

Sans didn’t say anything anymore, but his loving gaze spoke volumes. He simply enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere, staying connected until Fell pulled out to dissipate his magic. Sans took a while for his own magic to disappear, only because it was oversensitive, but when he finally managed to, he chuckled to see his bones covered in red still. He didn’t mind it at all, but Fell would. Though, he couldn’t feel his legs anymore. 

 

“Sorry, sweetheart. Do ya mind cleaning me up? I can’t move, b-but I enjoyed it lots.”

 

\----

 

Fell pulled Sans into his arms easily, carrying him over to the bathroom. He sat him down on the closed toilet seat while starting up the water.

 

He made it slightly on the hot side so it would be more relaxing. Only the best for Sans.

 

“Shower or bath?”

 

\----

 

“Shower would be fine. Just wanna cuddle with ya on the bed after.” He was rather on the lethargic side, having had two orgasms one after the other. So he felt ‘boneless’ so to speak, and was almost on his way to slumber town. But he didn’t want to fall asleep on Fell that quickly. Would make it difficult for his lover to clean him otherwise. 

 

\----

 

“Alright.” Fell switched the water so it was coming out the shower head and helped Sans into the shower. He washed his smaller lover off carefully, making sure he was clean. He then got himself clean quickly so he could devote his focus to Sans.

 

\----

 

His soul was tickled towards such care and attention for him. It was soothing; therapeutic. How the heat of the water was making him become drowsing at how relaxed he felt. He never felt so ‘loose’ so to say. Forgetting all the problems, the tension, the weight of burdens and responsibilities. It was being washed away and went down the drain. It was euphoric. 

 

Sans sighed in content, “Thanks for this, Fell. So good to me.” As he was leaning his back on Fell’s chest, he moved his hand up to touch the other’s cheek, but fell short and landed on the nape. He caressed it just the same. 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Sans’ skull. “Only the best for you, my love.”

 

He turned off the water and grabbed a towel to start drying Sans off. Just as before, he devoted most of his effort on Sans rather than himself. Since they hadn’t brought clothing into the bathroom, he just scooped Sans back up in his arms and went back towards the bedroom.

 

He put Sans on the chair so he could change the bedding. Dawn jumped onto the bed the moment he got the dirty sheets off. He ended up having to continually move her just to get the clean bedding on.

 

\----

 

Sans laughed at their girl’s antics. He wished he could help … Pfft. Nah. This was too entertaining for him. He hastily summoned his phone and decided to take a video of it to keep for himself. 

 

It was cute too. Hehe. 

 

\----

 

Fell couldn’t stay upset with Dawn long, and started playing with her for real when a glance behind him showed Sans with his phone pointed at them. He let out a few good laughs when she’d pounce on a hand he slipped under the sheets.

 

Eventually she started to tire of it and jumped off the bed, leaving him to easily dress it. He picked up Sans theatrically, and fell backwards onto the bed with Sans still in his arms.

 

\----

 

“W-woah! Hey!” Sans laughed wholeheartedly, the two of them bounced on the mattress once. He put his phone back via magic before turning and resting his chin on Fell’s chest. “We haven’t gotten dressed yet. Well, not that I mind sleeping in the nude.” He wiggled his brows with comedic exaggeration. Drawing small circles on his lover’s chest. 

 

\----

 

Fell was in a playful mood, so all he responded with was, “What’s wrong with some good ‘ol bone to bone?”

 

\----

 

“Pffft-ahahaha~!” Sans was beside himself, brightening immensely. “Nothing~ It’s an excellent choice. Mhm. I agree.” His cheek was pressed against Fell’s chest. 

 

“To be bare bones then! Hehehe.” 

 

\----

 

Fell gave an almost smug grin at Sans’ response. He was more than happy to have made Sans laugh like that. Not to mention that smile!

 

Fell let one of his hands find its way to the mark on Sans’ neck. He found it amazing that Sans had wanted it. Wanted him.

 

\----

 

He hummed at the caress of the mark, his gaze softening as he stretched his neck for Fell to get a better look. “Thank you for marking me. Don’t want it to be healed. It’s perfect.”

 

\----

 

Fell’s gaze turned serious. “Soon. Soon, and we can tell everyone. Let them know that you every bit as much mine as I am yours.”

 

Fell made a promise to himself, after seeing Sans’ joy at their relationship. No longer would he think of this as temporary. No, he would not let the company seperate them. They would not take him away from Sans.

 

\----

 

Sans couldn’t help but smile sadly in understanding. “I know. I won’t show it. But I can still keep it right?” 

 

It made their bond all the more real for him, and as Fell said, soon they will be able to go out together, and have dates like a normal couple. But the time wasn’t right, and if they mess up … No. The company was going to go down. They’ve already planned it all out, and with the masses …

 

Sans just wished that it’ll all go well in the end. 

 

\----

 

“Of course, Love. I don’t want to take that from you. I just don’t want you to  _ have _ to hide it.” Even as he spoke, Fell’s hand went in small circles on the mark.

 

Fell’s face twisted when he remembered what he’d found earlier in the day. “Have you talked with my previous owners yet? I think I might be ready to make my move. I found... something no one with a soul will be able to ignore.”

 

\----

 

“I, yeah, I did. They’ve already signed you over to me legally. And I managed to change their minds to support our cause. Took a bit, though. But nothing I couldn’t handle. Did you need them for something else?”

 

Since Fell was going to be making a move, it was going to be chaotic in the next couple of days. 

 

\----

 

“Just needed to know I’m safe to post that. I think I might also reveal who I am soon. Tomorrow I’ll post the laws, and the day after... the day after the children.” Fell had a hard time even saying it out loud. He didn’t even manage to say the whole issue.

 

It really was awful. Exactly what Fell needed to take them down. “First I get their loyal customers angry with them, then I get everyone upset.”

 

\----

 

Stars. Sans couldn’t imagine seeing that kind of massacre. All he could do is hold the hand at his neck and squeeze in comfort. “They’ll get what’s coming to them. And no one … No one has to get hurt again.”

 

And though Sans knew that Fell would need to show his face soon, how could he not get worried still? He just … hoped that they had more supporters than skeptics and people who agree with the company. 

 

“We’ll be fine.” Whether he was saying to himself or Fell, Sans felt like it was necessary to say. 

 

\---- 

 

Fell gave Sans a small smile. “I won’t let them take me from you.”

 

While he was nervous, he was resolute. “I’ll take them down. They won’t be able to keep torturing Fallens. They won’t be able to separate any more families. They won’t be able to put any more collars on infants with a fifty percent fatality rate. No. More.”

 

\----

 

Sans felt so proud to have such a strong and determined lover. Such charisma energized him as well. It made him feel like he could take on the world. As long as Fell was by his side. 

 

“Yes.” The tears couldn’t help but crop up. Feeling emotional all of a sudden. His smile became watery as he choked out a small laugh. “No more.”

 

They were going to make the change. 

 

\----

 

“Get some rest, love. We’ll face the future as it comes.” Fell pressed a kiss to Sans’ skull, closing his own eyes. He still held Sans in place on his chest.

 

\----

 

“Yeah. Okay.” Sans wiped away his tears, before he closed his eyes. Listening to Fell’s heartbeat and warmth of his soul eventually lulled him to sleep. 

 

They’ll face the future together, no matter what it threw at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready.

The next morning was fairly slow. Fell cooked, sent Sans off to work, and waited. He waited to post until most of his readers would be awake. Then, he braced himself and pressed the button to post it.

 

Now everyone knew just who he was, and that the company wasn’t law abiding.

 

Fell sent a small apology to any Fallens that were pulled from good homes to bad. It wouldn’t last long, at least.

 

Fell watched the news closely. A smug grin grew larger and larger as he saw the start of a class action lawsuit already starting by the end of the hour.

 

The company soon found themselves without many of their allies.

 

About two hours after he posted it, there was a knock on the front door. Fell didn’t bother going to answer it. Too risky, when he knew a group of people would love to see him hurt.

 

He pulled out his phone, calling Sans.

 

\----

 

Sans heard his phone ring and immediately check on who it was. Having been checking the news, the blogs, the comments, and wow, it was a right mess. 

 

He didn’t even bother to answer, immediately teleporting back home. Seriously, who can concentrate on work when there was something much more exciting and interesting going on? 

 

Sans popped in front of Fell, and heard the loud banging of their door. His face scrunched up in disgust and scoffed. He quickly grabbed Fell and ported out to his brother’s place. Like hell he was going to let them take Fell away from him. No need to bother answering. 

 

“Sans! Fell!” Papyrus rushed over to them. “It’s good that you’re both safe.” He looked to Fell with a smile. “I’m sure that this was certainly quite the chaos you’re both looking for.” 

 

Sans grinned widely. “It’s amazing, Paps! With this, the company will be gone!” Can you blame him for being excited? It was starting! 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled, resting a hand on Sans’ shoulder. “The real chaos starts tomorrow. Today was just to get rid of any loyalty customers might have had. Though I do wonder if I should speed things up. They might very well try hacking the blog.”

 

It was something Fell had been worried about even while he was checking the news. He’d gotten some of the best protection he could with the revenue from the blog, but... The company could spend millions to hack him.

 

\----

 

“That’s true. With their power, it would be good to hasten the process. I say it’ll take a couple of days. The blog site, thankfully, has good enough encryptions. It will buy you time to make some work before you get completely hacked.” Papyrus stated, making Sans calm himself down. 

 

It was just the beginning after all. The real work was going to start here. 

 

With Fell being the key player, they needed to keep him safe. Sans could with his constant teleporting, and Papyrus can protect Red his own way. 

 

Hmm. “Paps, how many estates do you have?”

 

“Just 3. Do you need more?” 

 

“I might. Just in case they find us again. I could always keep teleporting to and fro, but they might get nasty and use some dirty tricks.”

 

“Ah,” Papyrus nodded. “I see. So I’m going to be losing some properties then. Well, no worries. I could sue them for the damages.”

 

Sans chuckled. “Yeah. You do that.” 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a deep laugh of his own. “Alright. Sans, could you go get the laptop? Just in case they break in. I have my drafts saved on there.”

 

Fell was reluctant to put Sans in danger, but if he lost the laptop, he could very well lose everything. It was very possibly a necessary risk.

 

This was no longer about Sans or Fell. That changed the moment Fell decided to weaponize the blog. War had been declared, and Fell was the one who would change the tides in their favor.

 

Red made his way into the room, blinking at the sight of Sans and Fell. “Hey boss. I see you decided to go for broke.”

 

Fell gave a curt nod. No words were needed.

 

\----

 

Sans nodded and quickly teleported back. Though as soon as he landed in Fell’s room, Dawn growled at the door. 

 

He immediately reached to take the kitten into his arms, but at the same time, the door couldn’t hold off much longer and five people dressed in suits barged in. 

 

Two aimed their guns to shoot while the other three carried melee bludgeon weapons. 

 

_ ‘Not good.’ _ Sans sweated, hurrying to get the laptop to teleport back, but he wasn’t fast enough because one of them swung and hit his ribs. 

 

Sans clenched his teeth when cracked upon impact. And his falter made another hit him on the leg. 

 

He hissed in pain, the tears cropping up, and Sans was forced to use his magic to push them away with gravitation. Only to buy him enough time. If only he could kill. 

 

Dawn mewled in distress in his arm, but he didn’t have the time to comfort her. He just needed to grab the laptop and go. 

 

The moment he managed to get into his other arm, a loud bang echoed in the room. It grazed Sans’ cheek as he managed to dodge it in time and finally, teleported out of that hell hole. 

 

He landed on Papyrus’ couch, a loud intake of breath as the pain was too much to bare. His tibia was cracked from the back, and his fibula was broken. The blood trickled out of the wounds, and Sans had blood leaking out of his mouth. 

 

His HP stood at 3/1. He was saved because of Fell’s magic food or else he would’ve dusted from that. 

 

He shakily handed the laptop as Dawn leapt out of his hold. 

 

Papyrus quickly took it from Sans, placing it on the table before going back to begin pouring his magic to heal his brother. “Red, dear, please get the first aid!”

 

\----

 

Fell swore loudly when he saw Sans. While Red took off to grab the first aid kit, Fell dug into his space.

 

He pulled out a bottle of ketchup he’d made before, and held it to Sans’ teeth. “Drink, love.”

 

Fell couldn’t help but blame himself. If he hadn’t bothered to worry about the laptop...

 

A meow from Dawn reminded him of what else he could have lost. It helped slightly with the guilt, knowing they could very well have killed her  _ and _ gotten the draft. Still, he wasn’t happy.

 

\----

 

Sans heaved, breathing with difficulty. He shot Fell a thankful look as he gulped down the ketchup. With his brother’s magic also dulling the pain, the skeleton slowly breathed easier. 

 

“G-Got the laptop before they managed to barge in. Place is a mess. Almost forgot Dawn too if our princess weren’t growling so ferociously at the door. Fuckin’ hell, they can swing.”

 

“I’m just glad you managed to get away.”  When Papyrus healed up what he could, with Red returning quickly with the kit, he thanked him before starting on bandaging Sans. It helped keep the form. They didn’t break too many. 

 

Then, Papyrus put a cutesy animal bandaid on Sans’ cheek. Because he can. Sans merely chuckled at it. 

 

“Thanks guys. Will be fine. Nothing some resting won’t fix.” And after he said that, Sans was already drifting off. 

 

Papyrus went to grab the couch pillows and settled his brother to lay down. He did in fact, needed it. 

 

If only looks could kill … Papyrus schooled his expression to calm himself. Wouldn’t do to get angry when the source of the problem wasn’t even there to take his wrath. 

 

Dawn padded over to curl up on the crook of Sans’ neck. The cute thing. It made Papyrus let out a small smile.  

 

\----

 

Fell sunk down to sit on the floor by Sans. He reached to hold his lover’s hand. Red settled down at his side, offering silent support.

 

The expression on his face wasn’t anything but haunted.

 

He grabbed the laptop with his free hand and went back to the news. He wanted to distract himself, but knew he had to keep an eye on everything.

 

He felt so lost.

 

He was doing the right thing... right? But was it worth Sans’ safety?

 

Fell studiously ignored the few tears that trailed down his cheeks. He forced himself to keep working, not to dwell.

 

\----

 

Papyrus could tell how guilty Fell may be feeling, thinking that it may his fault for Sans’ injuries. “It’s not your fault.” He piped up, moving to sit at Red’s other side. 

 

“He wanted this just as much as you, as everyone now involved. My brother knew the risk, so he was willing. And from here on out, he will—you  _ both _ will be safe.” 

 

With Sans teleporting abilities, he knew that Sans will take care of Fell just fine. “You believed in my brother, and I have no doubt that he believes in you … If anything, don’t let his sacrifices be for naught. Red and I are also here with you. Seeing this through the end.” 

 

\----

 

Fell didn’t know how to respond. He knew logically that Papyrus was right.

 

But his heart didn’t agree. It felt like he had nearly gotten the love of his life killed just for the benefit of others. That he was stupid for deciding to actually anger the people who literally owned his shackles.

 

Was he doing the right thing?

 

The question bounced around in his head, haunting him. His thoughts just looped back to that simple question.

 

\----

 

Papyrus could see that his words may have either caused more stress or not helped at all. He looked to Red, his gaze asking if there was something they could do for Fell. Because Sans wasn’t awake to reassure Fell, but maybe Red could. 

 

\----

 

Red gently pried the laptop out of Fell’s grasp. Fell didn’t really react, still desperately trying to answer the question bouncing around in his head.

 

Red pulled open a new tab and did a quick search. It only took a moment to find a suitable page. He plopped the laptop back down on Fell’s lap. “Boss. Read this.”

 

Fell complied, met with... a Facebook page? He read the info on it.

 

Oh.

 

It was a page dedicated to  _ him. _ Well, Sunfall that is. The simple description was quite ironic.  _ The sun has fallen over the Fallen Angels. We will bring a new dawn. _

 

Fell chuckled when he read it. His laugh grew to near hysterics. “Th-they not o-only got the meaning b-behind my screen name, they also got Dawn’s!”

 

\----

 

Papyrus felt relieved, moving to hold Red’s hand and kiss the top of his head as his gratitude. Though he was a little concerned, he decided to leave Fell up to Red. 

 

He looked to Sans who was still sleeping. And though the latter needed rest, he almost wanted to wake the other so that Fell would be more reassured. 

 

There wasn’t much he could do, so he told Red softly, “I’ll go and cook us dinner.” Because stress cooking sounded good to do right now. 

 

\----

 

Red nodded and pressed a kiss to the back of Papyrus’ hand. Fell was tempted to try and join Papyrus, but he didn’t want to leave Sans’ side.

 

He just held tight to Sans’ hand and went back to monitoring the news.

 

It was promising. The company was in chaos. They had protesters at their doors and lawyers were in wait.

 

Red just sat at his brother’s side, looking over his shoulder.

 

\----

 

When Sans came to, all he could see was white in front of him. His mind, despite a little muddled, helpfully supplied that he was seeing white fur. Ah, it must be Dawn then. 

 

He also realized that someone was holding his hand, and gave it a little squeeze. He was too lazy to get up. 

 

\----

 

Fell returned the squeeze reflexively. When he registered it, he put the laptop aside and turned to Sans. He gently stroked the part of Sans’ cheek not covered in cat. “Hey love. How’re you feeling?”

 

\----

 

He chuckled, closing his eyes since Dawn was still asleep and wasn’t about to move anytime soon. The lazy cat. “‘M okay. Doesn’t hurt as much. Just tingles … How about you? You doin’ okay?” 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small smile and pressed a kiss to Sans’ skull. “Better now that I know you’re okay.”

 

Red, sensing the mood, decided to go help Papyrus and leave the couple alone.

 

\----

 

Seeing Red come in, Papyrus smiled. “Hello my love. Sans is awake then?” He handed his lover a peeler for the potatoes. “Dinner will be ready soon … How are you feeling?”

 

Over on Sans’ side, the short skeleton urged himself to sit upright because he wanted to see Fell’s condition with his own eyes. It was only a little bit of struggle, before he managed to do so, still holding onto Fell’s hand. 

 

He gave Fell a once over, and outstretched his arms to ask for Fell to put him on his lap. He preferred to be close to his lover than on the couch. 

 

\----

 

Red chuckled, doing the task given. “Yeah. Wanted ta give the lovebirds some space. And I’m fine.”

 

Fell stood so he could gently pick Sans up and hold him on his lap. He held Sans gently but firmly. “Please don’t scare me like that again. Was so scared for you.”

 

\----

 

Papyrus chuckled in understanding, continuing to cook whilst contemplating about the unravelling chaos. Like Sans, the tall skeleton felt quite excited for the day where the collars would be removed, and to see Risers and Fallens out and about  _ freely _ . He wanted to take Red on a proper date soon, and just the thought was enough to warm his soul. He couldn’t help but say, even if it were out of the blue, “I love you, Red.”

 

Rested in Fell’s lap, Sans let out a sigh of content. The secured arms around him made him feel safe and warm. It was where he always wanted to be in. “Sorry, sweetheart, didn’t mean to. I’ll be more careful in the future. I just didn’t think they’d be so many people back there.” 

 

He shook his head. “Don’t think about it anymore, love. I’m here, in your arms, safe. They won’t get either of us, nor Red and Paps.” 

 

\----

 

Red laughed, moving to give Papyrus a side hug. “Love you too, Papyrus.”

 

“We should probably call the authorities on them. I doubt they had a warrant to break into the home, and I’m sure they didn’t have any legal reason to shoot you.” Fell didn’t reach for his phone, despite his words. He didn’t feel up to dealing with people.

 

He just wanted to hold Sans close.

 

\----

 

Papyrus let out a chortle in response, leaning down for a kiss on the mouth before returning to adding more seasoning to the pot. He loved how Red was so understanding of him. Meeting Red was honestly one the best things that has happened in his life. 

 

Sans simply hummed, smiling knowingly. He also didn’t want to bother with any more people today. Just being with his lover, with his family was good. He decided to change the topic to something lighter. “The ketchup was delicious by the way. Thanks for that.” He reached out to take one of Fell’s hand to play with as he’d always done when he felt relaxed and content. 

 

\----

 

“You’re welcome.” Fell’s response was non-committal. His mind was still running in circles, feeding his high stress. The fear of losing Sans had been planted deep by the incident.

 

His mind flashed to the nightmare of only a short while ago. Of getting separated, and never reunited because of the stupid collar. He took a deep breath. “Sans... I think it would be wise to fix my collar. If they do manage to get their greedy paws on me with it as it is...”

 

\----

 

Sans jolted at the request. He warily inquired, “W-What do you mean by fix? I hope you’re not asking what I think you’re asking and reverting the settings back to the original.” He tilted his head back, narrowing his eyes at his lover. “‘Cuz I’m not gonna do it, and they’re not gonna get their hands on ya. I. Won’t. Let. It.” 

 

\----

 

Fell looked away, unable to meet Sans’ gaze. “Love... you may be able to teleport, but you’re still just one monster. I don’t... I don’t plan to let them either, but...”

 

Fell’s grip on Sans tightened slightly. “They have everything to lose. Can we really hold up against that?”

 

\----

 

“Fell, hun, it’s okay. My teleporting is enough. Remember the plan yeah? We’ll be practically playing tag with them. Paps will buy properties that we’ll keep teleporting to and fro. If they destroy, all the more power to Paps getting the lawsuit on them via breaking and entering. Lots of violations there. You’re the key to their demise. Naturally, they’d want you, but like I said, I ain’t gonna let that happen.”

 

Sans turned himself around so he can cup Fell’s cheeks, “You just do what you need to do. You’re not alone after all, and I’m not that weak. Well, not anymore at least. I got you with me.” He smiled, laughing a bit. “Cheesy, but can I say that you give me strength?” He kissed Fell deeply. 

 

“It’ll be all right. We can do this.”

 

\----

 

“And if they figure out that Papyrus is the one buying them? What if we get to one and they are already waiting there?” Fell knew he was being at least partially paranoid, but he couldn’t hold back the fear.

 

If Fell was pulled back by the company, he didn’t know what would happen. It was such a dangerous situation.

 

\----

 

“Sweetheart, it’s all right. Paps can handle himself. With his connections, the company can’t touch him so easily. And the locations will be done privately, no leaked out information. They won’t be there before us, I swear.” 

 

“Deep breaths, love. We’re gonna be fine. I’ll say it again and again, as much as you want me to,” Sans kissed Fell with each word. “I. Won’t. Let. Them. Take. You.” 

 

“I swear to stars, we’re going to make love right, right now, if you keep thinking about it.” He was just joking of course, but if it was to distract Fell, then don’t blame him for taking the chance. 

 

… Sorry Papyrus, Red. It’s for Fell’s sanity. 

 

\----

 

Fell took a few deep breaths and curled slightly around Sans. He didn’t say anything, instead just holding Sans close.

 

He understood now that fear really was a strong motivator. It was something he’d weaponized as a royal guard. In the moment, he was strongly motivated to finish this off as quickly as possible now.

 

\----

 

“I got you hun. I’m right here. I’m okay.” Sans tried to reassure, hoping to quell even just a bit of Fell’s worry. Though, even if he couldn’t, Sans stayed with Fell, resting himself against the other’s chest as he was tightly held. His arms moved to wrap around Fell’s lower back and simply stayed there. 

 

He really wished that the following days would be easier on Fell, and though doubtful, he could still hope. Sans inwardly sighed, his soul aching in seeing Fell like this. He wished they were already at the finish line. 

 

\----

 

Fell held the position for a good while before moving. He reached over to grab the laptop so he could keep monitoring the news. One of the stories was actually somewhat hopeful for his fears.

 

It seemed someone had reported gunshots, and it was eventually put together that it was Sans’, and thus Fell’s home. If the company kept the pressure on, then they would only be making things worse for them. There were only so many people they could blame.

 

And so Fell decided to trile them slightly. He needed to let all his followers know he was still fine, after all.

 

_ Hey everyone. By now you may have seen  _ _ this _ _ news story. Yes, this was my home. Thankfully, my Riser and I were able to get away. However, Sans sustained some injuries when trying to collect my laptop and our cat. _

 

_ For obvious reasons, we suspect the Fallen Angels company was behind the attack. _

 

_ Tomorrow, I will be making my most important post. The research I did for it proves that the company really doesn’t have the intentions they claim behind collaring us. Brace yourselves, because it will be a big one. _

 

\----

 

Sans watched the comments come in after Fell posted it. The reception was still good; asking for their well-being, the hate towards the company, and oh my, it was getting rowdy. He chuckled, relaxing into Fell’s hold. “Lookin’ good … Are you okay, love?” 

 

Sans just wanted to ask since the weight of the responsibility must be heavy, and all Sans could really do was to stand by Fell’s side, and keep himself safe. At the very least, not to worry his lover of his well-being anymore. 

 

He was also trying to gauge if seeing the comments and the news managed to calm Fell’s rattled nerves. His lover needed a well-deserved break after all this. Definitely. 

 

\----

 

“Honestly? No. But I will be, once this is dealt with.” Fell wasn’t one to sugarcoat, so he just told Sans the truth of it. He wasn’t okay. Not in the least. The stress felt like a pack of stones on his back.

 

But the fight wasn’t over yet. He couldn’t crumple under the weight or fear. Once the company was dealt with, he would finally be able to relax.

 

\----

 

“It will be over. In just a couple of days, I’m sure that the company will be ruined for good, and we’ll finally be able to brearelax.” Sans smiled apologetically. “Hang on, Fell. We got this … Would you like to cook? I know Paps may be done, but nothing wrong with preparing some food to pack for the coming days.”

 

\----

 

“I... sure.” Cooking was good, right? Something Fell could use to relax some.

 

He didn’t quite feel the normal lure of cooking, but that was probably from the high stress. Once he got cooking, he’d probably relax some. Probably.

 

... With this high tension, who knew. Kind of hard to relax when you have no clue as to when your enemies might knock on the door.

 

\----

 

Sans slowly got up and off Fell, but kept contact with holding Fell’s hand. He walked his lover to Papyrus’ kitchen, seeing his brother just finishing up. 

 

“Hey bro, just thinking about cooking to pack for the next few days.” 

 

Papyrus looked to his brother, then to Fell, then back to his brother with a nod. Smiling brightly he said, “Sure thing! Red and I just finished cleaning up. Feel free to use the kitchen and any ingredients as you wish.” 

 

The tall skeleton promptly lifted Red up into his arms. “Come dearest! Let us go cuddle on the couch!” And marched out of the room. Dinner would have to wait. It was a good thing that he thought to have them in tupperwares to be microwaved after. 

 

Sans was thankful that Papyrus understood, and continued to lead Fell in. He ported himself on the counter, not too far, but not too close that he’d be a burden to Fell’s cooking. “Do you mind an audience, chef?” Sans grinned, wanting to stay and watch.

 

\----

 

Red laughed when he was picked up, snuggling into Papyrus’ arms. Cuddle time sounded good to him.

 

“Just stay out of the way.” Fell replied to Sans, digging through the counters and aquanting himself with the kitchen. He settled on a few simple foods like sandwiches that were easy to eat even without any dishes.

 

Food for the run.

 

\----

 

Sans decidedly stayed quiet. Watching Fell chop, move back and forth in getting ingredients, and the like. He didn’t want to disturb Fell, and rightfully stayed out of the way. It was halfway through Fell’s cooking that the skeleton wondered if Fell preferred to be alone whenever he cooked. 

 

Sans never thought to ask, and had just barged in. The thought of getting in the way of Fell’s space bothered Sans so much that he quietly got off the counter and wondered if he should head to Papyrus’ room to sleep or something. 

 

\----

 

Fell looked over to Sans curiously when he got down from the counter. He made a small detour when grabbing something to give Sans a kiss. “You alright love? Are your injuries bugging you? I can try healing you more if you need it.”

 

\----

 

“O-Oh,” Sans was caught off-guard by the questions. He thought for sure … Sans gave Fell a warm smile. “I’m doing all right. Not moving too much to irritate them. I’m fine, sweetheart.”

 

He chuckled. “Just thought you might want to cook alone.”

 

\----

 

Fell shook his head. “I don’t normally mind if someone watches. And I feel better with you nearby right now.”

 

\----

 

Sans was relieved to hear it. Admittedly saying, “Me too. Being close to you helps calms me ... Hehe, sorry hun. Looks like I’m still getting conscious of being a bother for ya.” He went back to his spot on the counter, more relaxed; at ease now. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave Sans a small smile and hug. “It’s alright. I’ll just have to keep telling you how much I appreciate you and your presence.”

 

\----

 

Ah,  Sans is so damn lucky to have Fell as his partner. He was just too good to him. It’ll make feel emotional from being moved by just simple sentence. Sans was weak to these small sweet assurances. He couldn’t help it! 

 

“Ehehe~ Love you, Fell.” He let out a bright smile, being so damn thankful to where his life had led him. “Love you so much.” Tears of joy trickled down his cheeks, just so appreciative of what he has now in comparison to the past. Sans didn’t even want to imagine the if’s of where he’d be now if Fell wasn’t by his side. He just knew that it wouldn’t be the same. He wouldn’t be this damn happy. 

 

_ “Thank you.”  _

 

\----

 

Fell rested his forehead on Sans’. “You earned all the love I can give you. You’ve been so amazing to me, Sans.”

 

Sans had given Fell back his life. If Fell made Sans even part way as happy as Sans made him, then he would consider it a job well done. Not that he’d ever say the job was complete. He’d always do his best to make Sans happy.

 

\----

 

Sans laughed, sniffling at the tears kept coming. “I-I’m yours after all. And you’re mine. And I just … Hehe, it feels like a dream. It’s hard to believe. B-But I know this is real. That you’re with me. A-And soon, w-we’ll both be free to do whatever we want.” 

 

Oh shucks, “I took your cooking time, sorry.” He smiled apologetically to Fell, before moving back to wipe his face with his arms. Ew, ugly gross crying. No one wants to see that. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small smile, moving to help wipe Sans’ tears. “It’s alright. I don’t mind.”

 

If asked what was more important to him, Fell would always answer Sans over cooking. Besides, Fell didn’t have anything over heat or any similar thing. A slight distraction didn’t really matter.

 

\----

 

Sans eventually calmed, thanking Fell for the help. He leaned in to kiss his partner on the mouth before becoming an obedient child and patiently waited for Fell to finish. Oh, but not before asking, “Fell, do you have a bottle of ketchup I can snack on?”

 

\----

 

Fell laughed and pulled out another bottle from his space. “Just don’t finish it too fast. Don’t know how long it’s going to be until I can make more.”

 

Fell handed the bottle to Sans before going back to his cooking. Fixing up a few simple foods and considering what else to make.

 

\----

 

Sans cheerfully savoured the sweet taste. Since it had healing properties, the skeleton heeded Fell’s words and took little sips. 

 

He watched Fell move about like before, but this time, Sans was content and assured that his company wasn’t a bother. Like this, he quietly followed his lover’s form, watching his hands work his magic. 

 

Checking his stats, Sans inwardly cheered in seeing himself back to five over one like before. He felt even more secured that he wouldn’t be taken out so easily … Not that he planned to fight. Teleporting was just fine now. 

 

\-----

 

Fell thought about the situation with a much calmer head. He figured that they were honestly as safe as they were going to get without engaging with professional bodyguards. And possibly safer then that, really.

 

They just couldn’t get cocky.

 

Fell didn’t put too much healing into most of the food, instead focusing on getting a fair amount made. Time passed quickly as he rushed to get as much done and stored as possible before they had to run again.

 

He finished up a good weeks worth of food surprisingly quickly. He was thankful for the expanded dimensional box chip that Sans had gotten for his phone.

 

“Do you think we should head out before anyone actually gets here? I don’t want them targeting our brothers.”

 

\----

 

It was a good question. If they managed to locate where he lived and barged in almost immediately, wouldn’t do to trouble their brothers. Even if they’ll have a hard time getting through Papyrus. 

 

“Yeah, I think we should.” Sans hopped off the counter and headed back to the living room. Seeing the couple cuddle, Sans snickered. “Hey, bro. We’re thinkin’ of heading out. Best to get a head start before they come knockin’ on your door.”

 

Papyrus had to huff. “Not even staying for dinner?” He and Red made food! 

 

Sans shook his head. “Not wise. But Fell already made a lot. Should last us plenty.”

 

Papyrus sighed through his nasal aperture. “All right. We’ll take good care of Dawn for you. Can’t say teleporting that much will be good for a cat.”

 

“Hehe, thanks bro. You’re the best!”

 

“Yes, yes, I know.” Papyrus made a playful shooing motion with his hand, making Sans howl with laughter. “Go then. And though I’d like to get a text from you, it won’t be good for it to get tracked down … Be careful you two. Stay safe.”

 

Sans grinned. “We got it under control.”

 

“Hmph. While I appreciate your confidence, you shouldn’t get cocky Sans. This is dangerous business.”

 

“Pshhaaw. Please bro. Being cocky means I actually have a lot of self-esteem. Which we both damn well know I don’t.”

 

_ “Regardless _ , stay alert.”

 

“Got it. And the addresses?” 

 

“Wrote them down here. There is about 15 properties there. Have fun.” 

 

Sans snickered, using his magic to get the folded paper and open to see the list. They weren’t bad. Actually very low-key. Papyrus knew where to pick. 

 

Then he turned to Fell. “Do you want to spend some time with your brother before we go? We won’t be able to contact them until this is all over.” 

 

\----

 

Fell made sure to meet both his brother’s gaze and Papyrus’. “You two take care of each other. I wouldn’t put it past them to try to pull something with you, so stay alert. Hopefully with us leaving they won’t focus on you.”

 

Red nodded, understanding full well what Fell was saying. He’d been the brother of a royal guard, after all. “We’ll be fine boss. If we gotta contact you, same code as always.”

 

\----

 

“Are you fine with that? We could stay a bit longer—”

 

“Sans.”

 

“Right. Okay.” Sans quickly took Fell’s laptop, putting it in his dimensional space. Then, after waving at them, he walked to Fell’s side and grabbed his partner’s hand. “We’ll be going then. See you guys soon.”

 

Papyrus nodded. “Take care!”  

 

And then, Sans ported to their new temporary home. 


	6. Chapter 6

Fell didn’t waste a moment in starting to assess the space. He looked for anything that didn’t line up. He couldn’t completely say it was safe, but he didn’t see any overt dangers. It was sparsely furnished, so Fell was able to examine all of it for any oddities. 

 

He mostly looked for anything that could possibly be any sort of bomb or large recording devices. He found something that might have been used to record, but when he pulled it open he found an empty space for batteries and sd card. 

 

“Looks like the place is clear.”

 

\----

 

Sans whistled in seeing the place. It was kind of sad that it would only be temporary. The view looked nice from the veranda outside. What a shame. 

 

Hearing Fell’s news, Sans chuckled. “Does that mean we’re clear in christening the place?” Though he wasn’t serious, merely wanting to lighten the mood as he took out Fell’s laptop from his space to hand it to his lover. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a short bark of laughter. “Can’t say there aren’t worse things to do while on the run.”

 

They would have to watch their internet connection, after all. Keep it as low as possible so it would be harder to track them. The more pings from seperate devices they gave, the smaller the amount of space the company needed to search to find them. “We should probably have you remove the sim card on your phone. We only need one phone in case our brothers need to contact us, and your number is known by more people.”

 

\----

 

“Okie dokes. Not a problem.” As Fell ordered, Sans took out the sim in his phone and decided to break it. Better safe than sorry. Plus, he could always get the numbers back if he wanted to. 

 

“So what’s next before we can relax for the rest of the day? Can I turn on the tv for the news?” 

 

\----

 

“I think it should be safer than using the laptop at least.” Fell responded honestly. He’d never tried to track people through tv usage, and especially not when they weren’t sure who was watching.

 

Feeling slightly paranoid, Fell checked the couch and tv a second time. Still nothing.

 

He couldn’t wait until the whole thing was over. Getting this paranoid wore on him.

 

\----

 

“You know, that christening offer looks mighty good to ease up, yeah?” Sans smirked, pushing Fell to lie down on the down for him to straddle. “You’re too high strung right now, sweetie. While it’s good to be alert, you’ll have a hard time getting the rest you need.”

 

He grinded his hips on Fell’s. “At least just once?”

 

\----

 

Fell let Sans push him around with easy trust. When Sans straddled him, he blushed slightly. When Sans ground down on him, he made a small noise. “Ah- o-okay love.”

 

When he remembered what Sans seemed to like in the bedroom, Fell gave him an almost commanding look. “Are you going to make me feel good?”

 

\----

 

Sans shuddered with delight that Fell was on board. “Yes.”

 

He moved a bit back, just so he could unzip Fell’s pants, but not pulling it down. “Please let me suck your cock.” Sans made himself sound obscenely desperate, as if he really needed it. Or he was going to die! 

 

\----

 

Fell’s desire spiked with Sans’ tone. It was almost as if Sans was asking to breathe or drink water. As if pleasuring Fell was something he  _ had _ to do. 

 

“Do you believe you’ve earned it?” Fell couldn’t help but want to draw this out a bit. He goaded Sans, trying to draw a good reaction.

 

\----

 

Sans was caught off-guard. He didn’t think Fell would be … Fuck that’s hot. He wanted to play along. 

 

He made a pout, and whined. “Yes. I’ve been good. Good boys deserve a reward, right? Feeell~  _ Please~” _ He stressed his need, pawing at the other’s hips. 

 

\----

 

Fell hummed, reaching up to reveal the mark he’d left on Sans the night before. “Yes, I do suppose you’ve been a very good boy. For that, I suppose you deserve your reward. Go ahead then. Do your best.”

 

\----

 

Sans smiled warmly at his lover before he pulled down the other’s pants and began to caress the pubis, and with his hot tongue, he lapped to tease Fell into forming a cock for him. He sucked on the bones, concentrating on the noise he was able to get Fell to make as a gauge to see the sensitive areas. 

 

Eyes half-lidded, Sans hummed as he worked on getting Fell’s magic to form. He made sure to also rubbed the ischium and ilium, teasing the areas. 

 

\----

 

Fell kept himself from bucking up into Sans’ face. The effort that took, however, meant he couldn’t focus on keeping his noises down. “Ahh~ S-Sans! Unn~”

 

His magic formed easily under Sans’ ministrations.

 

\----

 

Sans chuckled when he backed a bit, faced with throbbing hard cock just he asked for. He could already see that it was straining, leaking with precum that got him to lean forward and flatten his tongue; starting from the base, to slowly make his way to the head in one swipe. The flavour had him smitten. “There’s a beauty.”  

 

He kissed the tip, amused to see it bob. Then, he met Fell’s gaze. “Thank you for the treat, sweetheart.” 

 

Sans opened his mouth take the head in, swirling his tongue around it as his hands stroked the shaft. He slurped audibly, lathering the length with his saliva before taking more and more of it in, creating a makeshift throat to accommodate to the size. 

 

Ah~ So big. Sans bobbed his head, sucking and stroking, his throat squeezing the more he took Fell in him. And once he managed to take all of Fell, he quickened his pace. 

 

\----

 

Fell opened his mouth to respond to Sans’ words, but wasn’t able to get any words out. He instead gave a loud, clear moan as Sans started back in on his length.

 

_ Stars _ that mouth was sinful!

 

The sight Sans made was stunning. His mouth enveloping the red cock, and the beautiful purple of it shining through his throat.

 

When the pace sped up, Fell could no longer hold back all of his movement. He gave small bucks with the best movements around his length. 

 

\----

 

Sans choked a bit at the bucks, but he didn’t stop Fell. He mournfully pulled himself all the way out, panting heavily and gazed at Fell with lust. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. “Fuck my mouth, Fell. Give it me~” 

 

\----

 

Well. Fell wasn’t one to deny Sans anything. “Put that dirty little mouth to use.”

 

\----

 

Sans immediately obeyed. Licking the tip before taking Fell’s cock back in his mouth down his throat. He shuddered when he felt a hand on the back of his head. 

 

His own magic couldn’t help forming below him, a weeping cunt, from the arousal and stimulation he was getting. 

 

\---- 

 

Fell thrust harshly into Sans’ mouth. He was careful not to hurt Sans, but knew by the glow of his magic under his clothing that Sans was quite enjoying this.

 

Fell snuck a foot over slightly awkwardly so he could give Sans’ magic a firm press in time with his thrusts.

 

\----

 

He moaned loudly into the thrusts, as his pussy was being pressed on. The tears cropped up, as he canted his hips to get a better stimulation. 

 

With Fell slamming his cock down his throat, Sans did his best suck and squeeze, hoping the addition vibration of his moans stimulated Fell further. 

 

His hands uselessly placed themselves on couch’s fabric, clutching tightly as his mouth was being relentlessly fucked into. The drag and push made Sans’ pussy unbelievably wet, and the bucking of hips onto Fell’s foot had him close to coming. But he wanted his lover to climax first, to swallow down the hot seed—making him take it. 

 

His eye lights had turned to hearts, working his mouth, tongue and throat harder for Fell. 

 

\----

 

The moans and vibrations had Fell’s climax approaching quickly. He gave a few hard bucks into Sans’ mouth as he finally tipped over the edge. He pressed harshly against Sans’ summoned magic. “Cum with me!”

 

He left no room for Sans to deny his command, moving his foot to stimulate his small lover.

 

\----

 

“Mmngnh!” It was viscous and hot, coating his throat, making him swallow and milk it plenty. It had coming hard, his juices gushing and dampening the crotch of his shorts; the fluids sliding down his femurs and had also wetted Fell’s foot. His hips bucked and twitched at the aftermath of his orgasm, as he attempted to suck on the length with his dazed state. 

 

As long as Fell kept him in place, Sans continued to drink as much as he could. 

 

\----

 

Fell groaned at the sensations of Sans milking his cock. Even when he started to come down from his high, Sans kept sucking. After a point, it became almost painful from overstimulation.

 

Fell gently pried Sans away from his length. “Did you enjoy your reward, little pet?” The name slipped out easy, and he couldn’t quite deny how good it felt to be calling Sans that.

 

\----

 

Sans licked his mouth, smiling at his lover in content. “Yesh~ shank you~” he slowly readjusted his position, so that when he sat up, he rested against one of Fell’s leg. 

 

He gulped down the remnants, the small hazy eye lights still in a daze; looking at Fell fondly. Relaxed and safe, the two things he felt strongly in his partner’s presence. 

 

\----

 

Fell smiled fondly. “Let’s get you cleaned up dearest.”

 

They hadn’t been able to grab clothing, so Fell just grabbed one of the towels that were in the house and wetted it slightly. He carefully cleaned up as much as he could.

 

\----

 

He hummed in appreciation, letting Fell clean up his face. “There’s clothes in bedroom for us, probably.” And Sans teleported them on the bed right after he said it. 

 

He didn’t want to make a mess on their bed, so Sans crawled to edge of it, an arm outstretched back as he took Fell’s wrist into his hand. 

 

Sans wobbly stood when he got off. “There’s a bathroom. Can get clean.” 

 

\----

 

Fell let himself be led to the bathroom. He started the water before taking off the few articles of clothing he still wore and prompting Sans to do the same. “Do you want a shower or bath this time?”

 

\----

 

“Bath would do us good.” He wanted Fell to be more comfortable after all. The stress getting to his lover was a little over the top. Not that he didn’t appreciate it, but it’s not good too. 

 

After Fell filled up the tub, making sure it was optimal temperature, Sand eventually had the energy to strip his clothes and dipped his tired bones into the hot water. 

 

He slowly submerged himself, sighing loudly before he gestured his hand for Fell to join him. 

 

\----

 

Fell sunk into the water behind Sans, and pulled him over so he could lean back onto his chest.

 

The water felt real nice on his bones. He didn’t worry too much about getting clean at first, just enjoying the water. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax a fair deal.

 

\----

 

Sans was close to falling asleep. Hot baths tended to do him in. To stave off some of the sleepiness, he asked casually, “Is little pet my bedroom nickname? It’s cute.”

 

\----

 

Fell made a small, embarrassed noise and flushed a little. “A-ah, not sure where that one came from. I’m glad you don’t mind it though.”

 

\----

 

He let out a soft laugh. “Why would I? I find it charming.” Maybe Sans was a little freak in the bed but there was warmth in the way Fell called him as such. He wouldn’t mind it at all. 

 

He touched the mark on his neck, making him smile wider when he felt the indents. Little pet fitted him perfectly, he thought. 

 

\----

 

Fell gave a small laugh. He moved Sans’ hand so he could press a kiss to the mark. “Maybe  _ you _ should be the one wearing a collar. Though I wouldn’t put one like this on you. No, you’d only get the highest quality leather.”

 

\----

 

He giggled, closing his eyes and sighing lightly. “Maybe  _ I  _ should. Wouldn’t mind showcasing how I’m yours in every possible way … Are you okay with it?” Sans didn’t mind, naturally, but things like collars to Fell, wouldn’t it remind him the negativity of it? 

 

Sans may be a kinky fuck, but if it turned off his partner then he’d rather not. 

 

\----

 

Fell squeezed the arms he had around Sans gently. “Not quite yet for obvious reasons. But when things have settled down, we can consider it.”

 

Fell wouldn’t mind it as long as Sans was happy with it, and wasn’t trapped by it. He didn’t want a prisoner or slave. But so long as Sans knew that he was Fell’s equal in the relationship, then it was fine.

 

Besides, the idea of Sans with a collar was quite appealing.

 

\----

 

“Of course. We’ll get there when we get there. Just saying that I’m okay with it if you will be … Actually, I’m okay with a lot of things if you’re okay with it—But we will get there if we get there.” Sans hastily ended, laughing to shave away the struck of nervousness in saying it. 

 

His cheeks were blue, and he kept his eyes closed so he can't see his reflection on the water. He could feel the heat on his face to know. Thank you. 

 

There was probably a better way to say you were a kinky fuck, but woah Sans. Calm down you horn dog. You haven’t been dating that long, and you’re on the run. Do remember it over your libido, signed common sense. 

 

Sans breathed out, calming himself. Head out of the gutter.

 

\----

 

Fell made a mental note to bring up the topic later. He had the feeling there were a lot of things that could be explored in the future. For now though, he decided to help change the subject.

 

He started running the washrag over Sans’ bones and used some of the bonewash he’d found in one of the cabinets. “This is really good bonewash. Helps bring out the beautiful color of your bones, love.”

 

\----

 

Sans sputtered. “B-Beautiful … T-Thank you, hun. Ah, let me use it on you too!” So he could quell the embarrassment that surged in him at the compliment. 

 

\----

 

Laughter bubbled out of Fell as he handed Sans the washrag. “Good, you aren’t denying it.”

 

Sans’ bone were smooth, with hardly any scars or pocket marks. The color of his magic gave them the slightest hint of blue, creating a pearl-like shine. By skeleton standards, Sans had a lot of the best traits.

 

Nothing like Fell.

 

Fell was covered in scars, and his bones were all sharp angles. The color of his magic did him no favors, making many of his scars just that much more visible. He could maybe get away with a more handsome look like Papyrus at some point, but he didn’t feel he really pulled it off as well.

 

\----

 

Sans pouted, muttering with no heat in his words. “Y-You won’t let me off if I did. And you might say something that’ll put me into cardiac arrest.” The he honestly said. “... If you’re happy with how I look, then that’s the only thing I care about.” 

 

Sans gently scrubbed Fell’s bones, looking at each scar, wondering what story they told. He knew that Fell didn’t like his own scars, so it made him a little ashamed to think how cool they were, accentuating Fell’s already handsome visage. 

 

The red tinting made them hard to ignore, which only made Sans mesmerize with them; finding himself going a bit slowly, lingering before realizing that he’d been staring too long. 

 

Could he say he liked them? Or would that only bring his lover horrible flashbacks? Sans didn’t want to take the risk so he continued his task, still going slow. 

 

\----

 

Fell got more nervous the longer Sans looked at his scars. He couldn’t tell what Sans was thinking about them. Did he find them ugly? Unsightly?

 

Fell let his gaze fall to the water, just watching how it rippled with their movements. He tried his best not to think about how awful his scars were. How ugly he was.

 

\----

 

“Fell, can you turn around for me?” He waited for his lover to do so, and couldn’t help himself from tracing them. Eyes half-massed, Sans leaned in to kiss one. 

 

And with a smile, he got back to scrubbing Fell’s bones. 

 

“Sorry, sweetheart … I know you don’t like your scars, especially what they reminded you of … But can I say I love them? Or does that make you uncomfortable?” 

 

His heart constricted for a moment. It always does that whenever Sans felt as if he was making Fell uncomfortable or he may have done something the latter might hate him for. 

 

\----

 

Fell’s eyes shot wide with shock. “You... you don’t mind them?”

 

\----

 

Sans laughed softly. “I think they’re cool,” he brushed against one in awe. “Beautiful in their own way … I never minded them since you showed them to me, and I still don’t mind it now.” 

 

Sans also thought that he may have a thing for scars, but he scratched it off immediately. He’d met plenty with scarrings much worse than Fell, and not once did he feel enraptured by it. 

 

But on Fell, Sans found it perfect … Even if the memories they carried weren’t happy. And he felt really ashamed of that. That wasn’t something one was supposed to feel right? He should be thinking about wanting to heal them, to close them up and see a pristine blank canvas. 

 

But no, Sans liked Fell this way. And he felt that was really fucked up. 

 

\----

 

Fell relaxed, tension he hadn’t even realized he had draining away.

 

Sans didn’t mind the scars. Liked them, even.

 

Happy tears welled in his eyes, the relief overwhelming. A broad smile spread over his face, and he turned so he could give Sans a hug. “Thank you, love.”

 

\----

 

Sans let out a squeak in surprise. Dropping the rag on the water as he was pulled into his lover’s embrace. 

 

O-Oh? Sans returned the hug regardless, though a little confused. “Nothing to thank me for.” He just said the truth. For Fell to thank him like this … 

 

Sans pulled back enough to cup Fell’s face. Ah. His heart melted, and felt it ache as well. 

 

Such a brilliant smile. He wiped away the tears. “I love  _ all of you _ , Fell. Your scars, your kindness, your cooking,  _ everything _ about you. I love them. I really, really love you.” He pressed his forehead against the other’s, “And don’t you forget it.”

 

\----

 

Fell tilted his head forward to give Sans a deep, meaningful kiss. It wasn’t a sexual kiss but instead full of gratitude.

 

Sans loved him. Loved him despite his gruff appearance. Despite his high LV. Despite the danger he’d put them both in.

 

Fell tried to convey just how much it meant to him in the kiss.

 

\----

 

The kiss was sweet and gentle, deeply conveying to Sans just how much it mattered to Fell to hear it. And Sans returned it with deliberate slowness, with affection and deep love he had for Fell with the same gentleness he received. 

 

It had him breathless when they parted. Had him smiling warmly.  

 

“You’re welcome.”  _ And thank you as well _ . 

 

“Heh, why don’t we get ready for bed and get a good night’s rest.” Sans pecked Fell’s mouth. “We’ll be busy from here on out, and I mean from a lot of sex.” He winked playfully, snickering after. 

 

\----

 

Fell chuckled and pulled the plug on the tub. After most of the water had drained, he started the faucet up so they could rinse off the rest of the bonewash. 

 

He wrapped Sans in a nice soft towel and helped dry him off before getting himself dry. “Let’s go see if there’s anything that will fit us in the room.”

 

\----

 

Sans nodded, heading out to open the closet. The sight of ‘Fell’s clothes’ and ‘Lazybones clothes’ tagged in sections had him snorting. 

 

“Looks like Paps already labelled and organized it according to our sizes.” He got out a sleepwear consisting of plain black jammies to put on. 

 

\----

 

Fell picked out some pajamas that matched the ones Sans chose. It wasn’t long until both skeletons were dressed. The bed was already made, so they were able to get settled in easily.

 

“We will want to be careful about sleeping. They are not likely to knock this time. How about you get some rest, and I’ll wake you when I start to get too tired.” Fell could last around half the night on a typical watch before needing to tag out. Thus, he figured it would be best for Sans to get that full amount of time undisturbed.

 

\----

 

Sans frowned at the suggestion. It was logical but he couldn’t help narrowing his eyes at Fell. “You  _ are  _ going to wake me up right? Not just saying it and actually staying up the whole night, right?” He just wanted to make sure. Because if Fell did, then his lover was going to see him pissed.  

 

\----

 

“I will. While I could possibly last the whole night, it’s not worth risking a lowered guard.” Fell assured Sans, speaking from experience. This was far from the first time he’d been forced to stand watch with only one other person. It would be a pain having them both low on sleep, but better that then getting attacked in their sleep.

 

\----

 

“... All right.” Sans went under the covers, getting himself comfortable. With his arm out, he reached out to take Fell’s hand into his. “Just to help me sleep.” He muttered, closing his eyes so he didn’t see Fell’s expression. 

 

It didn’t take long for Sans to fall asleep. He wasn’t as high strung on stress as Fell was, but he also worried endlessly on what was going to happen to them from here on out. Sans didn’t want to add his own stress over Fell’s and simply took it upon himself to deal with. 

 

He unconsciously tightened his grip on Fell, but only for a moment before it loosened. 

 

\----

 

Fell kept a firm grip on Sans’ hand, continually reminding himself why he was standing watch. There was a small scar peeking out from behind the bandage Papyrus had put on Sans’ cheek.

 

Fell wouldn’t fail Sans like that again.

 

Time passed calmly, not signs of other people. It was getting to the early hours of the morning, around three, that Fell woke Sans up. “Hey love. I need you to take over so I can get some rest.”

 

\----

 

Sans usually woke up slow, but with the realization of their situation, he rouse up fast. He sat up, kissing Fell. “Morning.”

 

He moved out of the covers, to sit at the edge of the bed. Then, he reached back, after Fell got himself comfortable to take his partner’s hand to his own. 

 

“Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams.” 

 

\----

 

Fell drifted of easily, the long night taking its toll. Even in his sleep he clung tight to Sans’ hand, as if silently commanding him to stay near.

 

Despite their perilous situation, Fell felt safe with Sans nearby.

 

\----

 

Sans listened to quiet morning. Well, the birds were chirping here and there, and the room was starting to brighten. Sans used his magic to close the lower part of the blinds that won’t hit Fell, and simply sat there, alert. Not even the wind rustling the leaves was able to get by him. 

 

The hours continued to tick by with nothing. And still, Sans felt like something was going to happen the moment his concentration slip. He wondered briefly if Fell’s paranoia was infectious. He joked to himself. That happens when your left with your thoughts sometimes. 

 

It was close to noon when Sans felt that the coast was clear. Hallelujah they will live another day. 

 

Rather than waking Fell, Sans just let him sleep and wake up on his own. Stars knew his partner needed it. 

 

\----

 

Fell woke a fair deal later, at around one. He felt surprisingly well rested. He sat up, stretching out some. “Good morning, love. I’m guessing everything went calmly?”

 

\----

 

“Calm as a butterfly. Sleep good?” Sans laid down, landing on Fell’s lap over the fluffy blanket. 

 

\----

 

“Mmhm, slept well. What time is it?” Fell pulled the blanket from his lap, intending to get out of bed.

 

\----

 

“Oof!” Sans’ weight submerged him into the blanket when he rolled off. “It’s 1pm.”

 

\----

 

Fell grinned, helping Sans get away from the blanket. “How about we get some food real quick then post the final nail in the company’s coffin?”

 

\----

 

“Oo~ goodie. Can’t cause chaos on an empty stomach.” Sans snickered, getting pulled to sit up. Then, realizing that he has to renew his bandages, he told Fell, “You go on ahead, I’ll just head to bathroom.”

 

\----

 

Fell hesitated, not wanting to be seperate from Sans. However, he eventually moved, making his way to the kitchen. He found sparse food supplies there, and decided to make food instead of tapping into their stores.

 

He finished the food quickly and set the table for the two of them. He also started on a batch of ketchup, seeing as the ingredients had been set aside by whoever had set the place up for them. Probably Papyrus. He couldn’t be sure it would be done before they had to leave, but it was worth a shot.

 

\----

 

Sans took the first aid kid from the bathroom closet, and seated himself on the lid of the toilet seat. 

 

He started with his ribs, easier to take care of, but when he was patching up his leg, he slipped on the old bandages, crashing on the floor loudly. “Oh, fuck!” 

 

He hissed, his back having hit the floor as he moved to get up. Sans rubbed the back of his head, groaning at the aches. Wasn’t enough to affect his health points but that was a  _ bitch _ . 

 

\----

 

Fell frowned when he heard Sans’ exclamation. He rushed over to the bathroom quickly. He gave a small sigh of relief when he realized Sans had just fallen.

 

“Careful there love.” Fell helped Sans up, picking him up gently and sitting down to put Sans on his lap. “Would you like some help?”

 

\----

 

“Yes. All the help.” Sans leaned against Fell, muttering. “I got a headache from that. Damn bandages.” 

 

Both the fibula and the back of Sans’ tibia had scars larger than the little crack marks on his ribs. 

 

Hatefully, Sans ripped out the bandaid on his cheek, but begrudgingly replaced it with another one; a walrus this time. 

 

“Sorry for the ruckus. Didn’t think I’d slip on the damn things.” 

 

\----

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Fell got to work, patching Sans up with the skill only practice could give.

 

He poured some healing magic on the scars and bandages both to try and help minimize the size of them. They’d still be there for a good while, but at least he could try to spare Sans part of the dysphoria Fell dealt with over his own scars.

 

\----

 

“Heh, thanks. This is nothing really. Doesn’t even hurt anymore, but wouldn’t want fibula and ribs to break so easily so,” he gestured nonchalantly at his leg. “The bandages.”

 

Sans knew he was going to get scars from it. Even though he’d broken plenty of his bones in the past, it wasn’t done with a weapon. And frankly, he didn’t care. He knew Fell didn’t mind it either … did he? 

 

“Hey, love, would it bother you if it scars? I don’t particularly care much about it … was actually thinking we can … match? That sounded better in my head, huh.”

 

\----

 

Fell gave Sans a quick kiss before responding. “I’d still love you if you had even more scars than I do. I just know how... degrading they can feel. Want to try to spare you that.”

 

While Fell wasn’t enthused at the thought of Sans’ bones being marred by scars, it wouldn’t affect his love for him. Scars were a part of life for him.

 

\----

 

Sans laughed. “No way. I don’t find them degrading at all. Got to save Dawn and got your laptop in time before they did. It was a good sacrifice.  _ Plus _ , I get to be pampered for it, even for a bit. What’s to hate?” 

 

He grinned widely, just as Fell finished up retouching his leg, and he was able to turn to plant kisses on Fell’s face. “Thanks love. Now let’s eat. And then, we can destroy the world!” 

 

\----

 

Fell sighed ruefully. “Alright, alright. Table’s already set.”

 

Fell led Sans over to the table, sitting at one of the two chairs that he’d put side by side.

 

\----

 

Sans pouted. “Boo. Come on, sweetheart, I really don’t mind it. If you don’t mind them, that’s all that really matters to me.” But if Fell did prefer him to be scarless, then Sans would destroy himself. 

 

He had already been working so hard in mentally accepting himself to be worthy of Fell. Some scarring wasn’t worse than having sold your body plenty; to feel like dirt. 

 

Sans gave it another thought. Was it? It was true it was considered disfiguration, but it wasn’t like it he felt tainted. Like soiled trash. He got it from saving their precious princess. From being able to get the very thing that could take the company down. It made him like he’d done something useful! For once. 

 

His soul constricted. Maybe it was bad. Maybe it was something to be ashamed about. At the very least, when his body was used, he ‘looked clean’. Nothing marring his bones. 

 

But now that there were cracks, he now looked like used goods. And Fell didn’t want that. 

 

He sat on the chair, dropping the subject, and began to eat. He didn’t feel hungry, but he’d never waste Fell’s food and efforts. 

 

\----

 

Fell cursed himself when he saw Sans’ mood drop. Considering their past topic, he had a suspicion it was his fault.

 

He slung an arm over Sans’ shoulder, taking one of Sans’ hands in his own. With his other hand, he picked up some food and offered it to Sans an a peace offering. “Here, love.”

 

\----

 

Sans stared at the food, and slowly leaned in to open his mouth and take it. His mood lightened a bit, having liked this kind of thing. 

 

He scooped some of his own, and offered it to Fell. “F-For you.”

 

\----

 

Fell smiled, taking the bite. He took a moment before offering Sans more. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. I really do not mean that you are anything less than amazing. My own scars give me various troubles, and I just wished to do the best I could to spare you that. I do not think any less of you for them.”

 

\----

 

Sans teared up, swallowing to get his words out. “I-It’s okay. I just …” he shook his head, taking the offering into his mouth. 

 

\----

 

Fell set his fork down so he could gently wipe at the tears building in Sans’ eyes. He pressed a kiss to Sans’ forehead. “It’s alright, love. Nothing like a few scars will scare me away. You will always be beautiful to me.”

 

\----

 

He sniffled, “R-Really?” He looked down. “I … I felt disgusted with myself when I … sold myself. T-That’s why the scars didn’t bother me as much. Felt like I did something right, even if I got it at the end.”

 

Sans hiccuped. “B-But you … looked like you didn’t—weren’t okay with the scars. And I … I thought maybe they did look shameful.”

 

“I was already trash before. And then this- _ hic” _ Sans wiped his face. Geez, crying again? Thought you were done with that Sans. 

 

\----

 

Fell pulled Sans over for a gentle hug. “It’s alright. You aren’t trash. You aren’t ruined or wasted. You’ve just had a rougher patch in your life. What’s on the outside doesn’t matter nearly as much to me as your personality and loving nature.”

 

\----

 

Sans cried on Fell’s chest, making a wet patch on the shirt until he calmed to quiet sniffles. He was embarrassed for acting like this. He was weak when it came to Fell, wanting to continue being liked and loved by such an amazing monster. He hated doing something that upset his love, but he hated himself more for always,  _ always _ being the one to cause the other to worry. 

 

He wished he was stronger. 

 

“Sorry. I’m … still working on it. And you had it rougher than me. I really have no right to complain in comparison.” He wiped away the remnants of his tears. 

 

Sans sent Fell an apologetic look. “I lost my appetite. Sorry … Can we destroy the world now? Nailing coffins sounds nice to do right now.”

 

\----

 

“Pain and sadness isn’t a competition. Our happiness is relative to experience.” Fell pressed another kiss to Sans’ forehead before accepting the topic change.

 

“How about you get the laptop turned on while I pack up the leftovers?”

 

\----

 

“Okay.” Sans got out of his seat, and walked to the living room. He opened the laptop, turning it on, and waiting for while for it to boot up to the desktop. Then, he waited on the couch for Fell, the laptop on his lap. 

 

\----

 

It didn’t take long for Fell to pack everything up and stow it into his food stash. He blessed monster food for its longevity. He could keep the food in his dimensional box for years without worries. He also checked on the ketchup, and was glad to see it cooking well.

 

He padded back to the living room, sitting on the couch next to Sans. “Let’s do this. Time to show the world proof that the Fallen Angels are the furthest from actual angels possible.”

 

\----

 

“Pfft. They’re anything but.” Sans handed Fell the laptop, leaning himself on his partner’s shoulder to watch it unravel before his eyes. 

 

“And being called devils would be too good of a name. Heh. Let’s crush them.” 

 

**\----END OF BOOK ONE----**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's the end of the first book. Posting on book two will be slower, since we haven't finished it yet.


End file.
